The News That Changed Their Lives Forever
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: A continuation of the Steve and Kit series.As Kit was leaving she looked back over at her daughter and her two best friends. Seeing them together brought back memories to Kit on how the three had become ‘best’ friends. She couldn’t believe that it’s bee
1. Chapter 1

_The News that changed their lives forever_

Katie, Liz and Patty were upstairs in Katie's room listening to some of their music when Kit knocked on Katie's door. Kit knocked three times and then let herself in. She walked over to Katie's stereo system and turned the music down. Katie looked over towards her stereo wondering why it had suddenly changed its volume, she saw her mother standing there.

"Oh hi Mom." She smiled realizing it was her mother who had turned it down.

"You girls are going to be deaf by the time you reach your twenties. Oh by the way here's your mail Katie." Kit said handing it to her.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled again at her.

As Kit was leaving she looked back over at her daughter and her two best friends. Seeing them together brought back memories to Kit on how the three had become 'best' friends. She couldn't believe that it's been 11 years since the girls first met. As Kit was walking down the stairs she saw her favorite picture of Katie, Steve, MJ and Kasey Lynn. It was a Halloween picture that she had taken of the four of them when the twins were twelve and Kasey Lynn was four. Katie and Steve dressed up that year as police officers. Katie wore a smaller version of Steve's uniform and hat. People have to look twice at the picture because with Katie's hair pulled back and the hat on Katie looked like Steve at that age. They both had the same blue eyes and smiles on their faces. MJ was dressed like a doctor, which made everyone say he looked like a young Mark and Kasey Lynn was dressed like her favorite character Barney. Kit just hoped that she'd be around to see her three kids graduate high school, go to college and perhaps one day get married.

FLASHBACK TWO WEEKS AGO

MJ was sitting at the kitchen table looking over some college brochures when Katie walked in and sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at MJ?" Katie asked.

"College brochures." He looked over at her.

"Oh." She said looking at him and wrinkling up her nose at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Nothing. So what are you going to be when we get out of high school?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. It's hard to decide. I'm hoping to study medicine like Grandpa and Uncle Jesse or maybe be a lawyer or better yet a Homicide Detective like Dad." He said looking over the brochures again.

Katie then got up and walked over to the refrigerator to get some diet soda. MJ looked over at her and asked,

"So what do you want to do when we get out of high school?"

"I don't know. Maybe do some modeling." She said sitting next to her brother again.

"Come on sis. That's a hard business to get into. So much competition." He said looking at her.

"You don't think I can do it?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm not saying that. I know you can do it. But every day? Getting up at 5am to get to a shoot, which takes a whole day? Then you have to go to these 'phony' parties where everyone is gawking at you?" He said looking at her. Besides all the other models would hate you.

"Why would they hate me?" She asked looking at him.

"Because you'd be taking away all their jobs. Katie you are just too smart, pretty and very outgoing to be a model. Models always have that 'mad look' on their faces as they do that walk down the runways." He said getting up and walking like them.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Then they both laughed.

"MJ."

"Yeah."

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, do you hear me?" She asked looking at him.

He looked at her before he said,

"It all depends on if it's going to get us into trouble."

"No!" She laughed at him. "Well not you. Probably me." She said.

"Oh god! What?"

She got up again and walked over to the refrigerator and took out another diet coke. She then turned around and looked at her brother and said,

"I want to be…." She stopped what she was saying when their Dad walked into the room.

"Hey there you two. What are you both doing?" Steve asked as he entered the room.

"Just looking at college brochures." MJ replied.

Steve nodded looked over at Katie before asking,

"What about you Katie, have you been looking at the college brochures?"

"No I haven't." She replied sternly before leaving the kitchen and heading up to her room.

Steve looked at her back as she left the room, deciding it was best if he went to speak to her, even before he had reached her room he heard the familiar music as she was signing along with her favorite Martina McBride CD. Every time Katie played the song "A Broken Wing" he had to stop what he was doing just to listen to her. That one song had become one of his favorites. After it was over he walked over to her door and lightly tapped on it.

"Come in." Katie said turning down the stereo.

Walking in he said, "Katie we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"About you going to college."

"Dad we discussed this a million times before. I'm not going to college!" She said getting mad at him.

"Katie you need to get a college education! You are too damn smart not to go!" He said looking at her.

"I don't want to go! How can I make you see that I'm not interested in college?" She said getting up and walking over to her window and looking out.

"Why? Your Mom went. Grandpa, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Amanda and I went. MJ will be going. And some day even Kasey Lynn will go. But why not you?" He asked.

"Dad." She took him by the hand and sat him down on her bed. "Look. I'm tired of everyone telling me that I should go to college because everyone did. College is not my thing. Singing is. I want to become a singer like Martina, Wy, Faith, Leanne and the others. I'm tired of 'family parties and benefit singing'. I want to go out there and pound the pavements like they did. Dad you said it yourself that I have a voice like an angel just like Mom's. Why can't I just do what I want to do?"

He looked at her and said, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad what do you mean?" She asked sitting next to him.

"The rejection. The record companies saying that you're not good enough for them or you sound just like 'so-in-so'. That kind of hurt." He said looking at her.

"But Dad don't you see that's part of life! It's something that I have to experience. You can't protect me forever." She said putting her hands on his shoulders.

He then looked at her and said, "I don't know. Let me think about all of this."

He walked out of her room and went into his and Kit's room and found Kit sitting at the window seat looking out. She had just come back from seeing Dr. Spencer. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him. He noticed that she'd been crying.

"Is everything alright? How did it go at the doctor's?" He asked sitting across from her.

Kit and Steve have been married for sixteen wonderful years. They had their shares of ups and downs, their close calls with him and her. But how can she tell her husband the news that will change their lives forever. As she sat at the window seat she tried to find words to tell him, hoping that he wouldn't hate her or her worst fear leave her. She thought she cried it all out at the doctor's office and the ride home but when she looked into his blue eyes the tears just flowed once more.

"Kit please tell me what's wrong?" Steve asked getting worried.

"I can't right now. Just hold me." She said looking at him.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her as long as she needed him to.

"Whatever it is Kit we will get through this." He whispered to her.

She cried herself into an exhausted sleep. He carefully picked her up and laid her down on their bed and pulled the covers up and around her. He gently kissed her on the head and quietly walked out of their room. He felt a tap on his arm.

"Mommy ok?" Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"Yes baby she is. She's just very tired." He signed back to her.

She smiled at him and headed down the stairs. Steve then went down the stairs to start dinner. As they all sat down Kit entered the room.

"Honey are you ok?" Steve asked looking at her.

"I'm fine just tired." She said putting up water for tea.

She poured herself a cup of tea and headed back up to the bedroom. Steve watched her go with a bewildered look on his face.

Katie excused herself saying she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly went up the stairs and headed towards her parent's room. She went to go in when she heard her Mom on the phone.

"Hi Uncle Jimmy…..Not good….I went to see Dr. Spencer today and she found a lump….I'm waiting for her to call me back with the results….I'm so scared Uncle Jimmy….No I haven't told them yet….I don't know what to say to him….I know I know but I'm scared….I'll tell them now….Bye Uncle Jimmy." She hung up the phone and went to leave when the phone rang.

Katie quickly went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Steve was listening on the other end. Then hung up when Kit walked into the kitchen. They both looked at each other.

"Mom what's wrong?" MJ asked looking between his parents.

Both Kit and Steve sat down at the kitchen table as Kit started to tell them.

"I found a lump in my breast so I went to see Dr. Spencer today and she took a biopsy of it. Dr. Spencer just called and told me the results." Kit couldn't talk anymore.

"What did she say?" Katie asked looking at her Mom as the tears fell.

Kit sat quietly and then said, "It's cancerous."

Katie signed everything to Kasey Lynn. Kasey Lynn signed to her Mom, "How? Why you? What did you do to deserve this? You never hurt anyone?" Kasey Lynn then ran out of the room.

Katie ran after her little sister. She found her hiding in her closet crying. Katie sat down beside her and started to explain it all to her, and telling her everything was going to be ok.

"No! It's not! Don't you understand! Mommy has cancer! She's going to be operated on and then she will have to go for that chemo, and she'll loose her hair and then she'll die! Just like Peter's Mom did!" Kasey Lynn signed as she pushed Katie out of her closet, and slamming the door shut again.

As Katie opened up Kasey Lynn's door once again. She reached in and hugged her sister and together they cried.

Kit who was standing in the hall listening to Katie's voice, heard the room become quiet, she decided that now would be the right time to talk to the girls so she knocked on the door and Katie let her in.

"Can I come in?" Kit asked looking at the girls.

"Sure." Katie smiled at her.

"Mommy what's going to happen to us?" Kasey Lynn signed to her.

"Nothing. We are going to fight this all together." Kit signed to her.

Katie looked at her Mom and said, "I'll be right by your side."

Kit smiled at the girls and then left. She walked to MJ's room and knocked on his door.

"Hi Mom." MJ said letting her in.

"How are you doing?" She asked sitting on his bed.

He walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm scared Mom. I'm real scared."

"I know honey I know, but I bet I'm a little more scared than you." She said hugging him and trying to make light of the situation.

After they hugged and spoken some more, Kit left MJ so he could get back to his homework.

She went to look for Steve. She had found him sitting out in the back yard. She walked over to him and sat down. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He looked at her and said,

"I just want you to know that no matter what happens I'm right there for you. That's a promise." He then kissed her.

She looked at him and hugged him tightly and said, "Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better; I was kind of hoping you would say that." She smiled at him.

The next day Kit, Steve and the kids went to see Dr. Spencer to schedule her operation.

"Kit I would like to schedule the operation for this Friday at 9am." Dr. Spencer said looking at her.

"Ok." Kit said holding Steve's hand.

"So that means you will have to check in Thursday night." Dr. Spencer had told her.

"I understand." Kit said trying to wipe the tears from her face, before the children could see them.

"Steve. Kit. Could you two please leave so I can talk to the children?"

"Sure." They got up and left.

Dr. Spencer forgot for a moment about Kasey Lynn being deaf. Kasey Lynn panicked when she saw her parents leave. Dr. Spencer walked over to Kasey Lynn and explained to her that she needed her parents to leave so she can talk to her and her sister and brother.

"Katie you'll have to do all the signing for me because I'm a little rusty." Dr. Spencer said.

"Sure." Katie replied.

"Now this procedure is simple. Since your Mom found the lump right away we can get it and remove it so it won't spread." Dr. Spencer said to them.

"Would she have to go for chemo?" Kasey Lynn asked.

"I'm hoping she won't Kasey Lynn." Dr. Spencer said while Katie signed to her.

While outside of Dr. Spencer's office Steve decided that they should tell Mark. Steve told Dr. Spencer's nurse that he and Kit were going to look for his Dad.

"Ok Mr. Sloan." The nurse said smiling at him.

Steve and Kit went to look for Mark. They found him with Jesse and Amanda in the doctor's lounge talking.

"Hey, you two. What are you doing here?" Jesse asked.

They sat down on the couch and Steve said, "We're here talking to Dr. Spencer."

Amanda looked at Kit and asked, "Are you ok?"

"No Amanda. I…I found a lump in my breast and it's cancerous." Kit said trying so hard not to cry again.

Steve put his arm around her and kissed her gently on her head and said, "Its ok."

"I'm so sorry." Mark said sitting next to her, looking bewildered, and remembering the very same words he had spoken to Steve and Carol all those years ago.

"Dad I'm so scared." Kit said hugging him.

"Do the kids know?" Amanda asked.

Steve nodded yes, as Jesse looked up he saw the kids walking down the hall. He got up and let them in. Kasey Lynn ran over to her Mom and started to cry.

"How are you two doing?" Jesse asked MJ and Katie.

"Ok. I guess." Katie said looking on sadly at her sister.

"Ok." MJ said rubbing Kasey Lynn's back.

The next day Katie knocked on her parent's door.

"Come in." Kit said.

"Hi Mom." She said softly.

"Hi sweetie. What can I do for you?" Kit asked looking at her.

"You need any help with packing?" She asked trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"Sure." Kit smiled at her.

Katie looked at her Mom and burst into tears.

"Shhh. Katie it's going to be ok. Please sweetie don't cry." Kit said hugging her.

"Oh mommy I'm so scared. I don't want anything to happen to you." Katie said crying.

Kit looked at her and wiped her tears away and said, "Nothing is going to happen. I have a great doctor and besides Grandpa, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Amanda are going to watch over me while I'm in the hospital."

Katie smiled at her Mom and said, "Good."

"Now help me here and then we can go downstairs and watch a video together if you want." Kit said hugging and kissing her.

"Ok."

After they had finished what they were packing in Kit's hospital bag Steve came in.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked looking between them.

"Yes." They both said smiling.

Katie sensed that her parents wanted to be alone so she left the room. Steve walked over to Kit and wrapped his arms around her and asked,

"You ok?"

"Yeah Babe. I'm fine." She said hugging him.

"You sure?" He asked as they sat down on the window seat.

"Yes. Having you here with me makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Good." He said kissing her.

They sat for a while in each other's arms and then got up and went downstairs to be with the kids. They joined the kids in the den to watch a movie. Just as soon as Steve put the tape in the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Steve said letting out a sigh.

He got up and went to answer the door. When he opened up the door Amanda, CJ, Dion, Jesse and Mark walked in.

"Did you guys eat dinner yet?" Jesse asked coming in with a big brown bag.

"No Jess. We were just going to sit down and watch a movie." Steve said looking at him.

"Oh ok. Then we'll leave the food and go." Amanda said taking the bag from Jesse and handing it to Steve.

"Thanks you guys." Steve said smiling.

As everyone was leaving Mark stayed behind to talk to Steve.

"Steve how are you doing?" Mark asked walking with him into the kitchen.

As Steve put the bag down he let out a sigh and said looking at his Dad,

"Dad I'm so scared. I pray that Kit will pull through this. She means the world to me. If I loose her I don't know how I can cope without her."

"You will not loose her. She is a fighter. Just like someone I know." Mark smiled at him.

Steve smiled at his Dad.

"Want to stay for dinner Dad? It'd be like old times." Steve said opening the bag that Jesse was holding earlier.

"How about I take the kids and you and Kit spend a quiet evening at home alone." Mark said looking at his son.

"That's a great idea Dad. I haven't spent a quiet night alone with your son in a long time." Kit said walking over to Mark and hugging him.

"Then it's set. I'll tell the kids." Steve said walking out of the kitchen.

As Steve approached the den door he heard his kids talking.

"MJ I'm so scared." Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"I know you are squirt. I'm scared too." He signed back to her.

"Katie are you ok?" MJ asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I guess so." She said looking at him as her tears started to fall.

"I think we should all go away together. Up to the cabin after Mom comes home. We haven't had a family vacation in a long time." MJ said to his sisters.

"Oh! Mommy would love that!" Kasey Lynn signed excitedly.

"That's a great idea MJ. Mom would love that." Steve said walking in on them.

Kasey Lynn ran over to her father and gave him one of her biggest hugs. As he sat down he looked over at his kids and asked,

"How about you three stay with grandpa tonight?"

Katie and MJ looked at each other and then at Steve and said, "Sure ok."

Kasey Lynn looked at MJ and Katie then at Steve and signed, "No! I don't want to leave Mommy! Don't make me go! Please!"

"Kasey Lynn nothing is going to happen to Mom. We are just spending some time alone that's all." Steve signed to her.

She looked at her father and signed, "Are you sure she's going to be ok?"

"Yes baby. She'll be ok." Steve signed and then hugged her.

MJ, Katie and Kasey Lynn left the room to pack their things. Twenty minutes later they were all set to leave.

"Katie can I talk to you?" Kit asked.

"Sure Mom. What is it?" Katie asked looking at her.

"Please keep a close eye on Kasey Lynn. She's not dealing well with me going to the hospital. I'm worried about her." Kit said hugging her.

"Sure Mom." Katie smiled at her.

Kasey Lynn walked over to her Mom to hug her. Then she signed, "If you need me to stay I will."

"No baby. You go and have a great time with grandpa. Daddy is here and I will be fine. Ok?" Kit signed to her.

"Ok." She signed back.

Kasey Lynn then left with Katie.

MJ hugged and kissed his Mom good bye. The kids then left with Mark. Steve found Kit sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. He walked behind the couch and started to give Kit a back rub. She put up her hand to touch his face and said,

"All quiet on the western front."

"Yes it is. How about I rustle up some food? Jesse brought some ribs over from the restaurant." Steve said whispering in her ear.

Kit looked over at him reached up and touched his face and said, "How about after I make love to you."

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled at her.

They then went upstairs to their room. Steve lowered the lights while Kit freshened up in the bathroom. When she came out she couldn't believe what Steve had done, not only had he lowered the lights; he had white zinfandel chilling in the ice bucket. He took her into his arms and began kissing her. He kissed her lips ever so lightly, and then he moved down her neck. He then carefully lifted her up and gently put her down on their bed. Steve then undid her lacey bra and helped her out of her matching lacey panties. Kit was so over come by all of this that she just let all her problems fade away. An hour later Kit woke and looked over at Steve sleeping next to her. In the sixteen years that they have been married Kit can never remember the time that she and Steve never made love. Every time that they did, it always felt like it was their first time making love to each other. She got up put on her bathrobe and went down stairs to make herself a cup of tea. She took her tea into the den and put in the family video of the five of them in Hawaii. This was her favorite vacation even though they had some close calls. Kit then fell asleep. Kit was awoken by the phone.

"Hello…Oh my god! When did this happen?….Yes Amanda we'll be at the hospital…How is she though?…Ok…Bye." Kit hung up the phone and ran upstairs.

"Steve! Steve!" She shouted running up the stairs.

Steve jumped out of bed and ran to meet Kit.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"It's Katie. She's….She's been shot!" Kit said crying.

"Shot!" Steve said almost losing his balance.

He and Kit ran into their bedroom and threw on some clothes. They got into the car and drove to CGH. Amanda met them as they came running in.

"Amanda how's Katie?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Mark's in with her." Amanda said walking them into the doctor's lounge.

"Where are MJ and Kasey Lynn?" Kit asked wiping her eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" MJ said getting up quickly from the table.

"MJ what happened?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Uncle Jesse and I were cleaning up at the restaurant and these guys came in and demanded money. Katie came in from throwing out the garbage and startled the guys and one of them shot her. Twice! He didn't have to shoot her! She would have cooperated with them!" MJ said crying.

Kit and Steve hugged him. They looked over and saw Kasey Lynn sleeping on the couch. MJ looked down at her and said to his parents,

"All she knows is that Katie slipped in the bathroom and broke her arm."

"Keep it that way until we know how Katie is doing." Steve said looking at MJ.

"Yes Dad." MJ said sitting down at the table with his parents.

Mark came into the doctor's lounge. Kit, Steve and MJ looked up at him.

"Dad how is she?" Kit asked looking at him.

"She's resting. Everything went along fine." Mark said walking over to Kit and Steve.

"Dad please tell me where she was shot." Steve asked looking at his Dad.

"Once in the chest and the second one was in her stomach. Katie takes after you. She's a fighter." Mark said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mark."

"Yes Amanda." He said looking at her.

"Where's Jesse?"

"I thought he came in here after the operation." Mark said looking around.

"He never came by. That's very strange." Amanda said getting up.

"He's probably in the doctor's locker room taking off his scrubs." Mark said getting up and getting coffee.

Steve left the doctor's lounge to look for Jesse to thank him for saving Katie's life. Steve couldn't help but remember the look on Jesse's face when he and Kit asked him to be the twin's godfather. His expression was like someone told him he just won a million dollars in the California State Lottery. Steve then entered the doctor's locker room and found Jesse sitting on the bench with his hands covering his face.

"Jesse." Steve said walking over to him and sitting down.

Jesse looked up at Steve with a frighten look. Jesse didn't know what to say to his best friend. Jesse always looked up to Steve as a big brother. He always envied Steve and Mark's relationship, which over the years he became part of. Jesse always treated Steve and Kit's children as his own. He loved the children so much and vowed to himself that no harm will come to them. Now that vow has been broken.

"Jesse are you ok?" Steve asked looking at him.

"No Steve I'm not." Jesse said looking down at the floor.

"Jesse it wasn't your fault." Steve said putting a comforting hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Then whose fault is it!" Jesse yelled.

"Those bastards that shot my daughter. Not you." Steve said.

"I should have done something to protect her!"

"What could you have done? MJ said that when she came in from throwing out the garbage they just shot her." Steve said looking at his best friend.

Jesse threw his scrubs into the hamper, put on his shirt, which he didn't realize, had Katie's blood on it and looked at Steve and said, "That should have been me. Not your daughter." Then he left.

Steve went after him.

"Jesse! Come back here!"

Jesse just kept going down the hall leaving Steve standing there watching him leave. Steve then went back into the doctor's lounge to talk to his Dad.

"Dad. Can I go and see Katie?" Steve asked.

"Sure. Kit's with her." He said with a soft smile.

They both walked down to her room. Steve stood at her closed door turned to his father and said, "Thanks for saving Katie." Then he walked in.

"You're welcome." Mark said walking away.

"Hi babe." Kit whispered.

"How is she?" He asked looking over at Kit and then at Katie.

"Like Dad said she's a fighter." Kit then got up and kissed Katie on the head.

She looked over at Steve and asked, "Did you find Jesse? Is he ok? Where is he?"

"Yeah I did." He said letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Kit, he's having a hard time with this."

"Why? There was nothing he could have done to prevent this it's not his fault Katie was shot, oh god Steve please tell me he isn't blaming himself." Kit said sitting down next to Steve and holding his hand.

As she took hold of Steve's hand he was over come by this warm sensation. This is the same feeling he had gotten when they first began dating and when the time they were over in England. He closed his eyes and let the sensation take him over. When he finally opened his eyes Kit was asleep next to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. He then got up and looked over at Katie sleeping there. With her sleeping there reminded him the time that she was sick with the flu. He was up all night with her. He then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Steve then turned and gently woke Kit up. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Come let's go. You have to come back here in couple of hours for your operation." He said helping her up.

"Ok." She then walked over and kissed Katie good-bye.

As they left Katie's room MJ and Kasey Lynn greeted them.

"Daddy what are you and mommy doing here? I thought mommy didn't have to come until later today." Kasey Lynn signed to him.

Steve looked at Kit and then at MJ.

"I tried to find the words to tell her about Katie Dad but I just couldn't." MJ said.

"It's ok MJ. Why don't you go and see Katie. Mom and I will tell Kasey Lynn." Steve said hugging MJ.

"Ok sure." He said walking into Katie's room.

MJ walked into her room. He pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down and closed his eyes. The events of the night played in his mind over and over again until he woke up out of breath. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he was still in Katie's room at the hospital. He leaned over and took a hold of her hand and held it until he fell asleep again. His dreams were bits and pieces of their lives growing up.

Meanwhile outside of Katie's room…

"Kasey Lynn. Mommy and I have something to tell you about Katie." Steve signed to her.

He sat her down on a chair and knelt down in front of her and told her what happened. She couldn't believe what he was signing to her.

"Why did MJ lie to me?" She signed back angrily.

"He didn't want to upset you." Kit signed to her.

"It's not fair! Keeping me from knowing the truth about Katie! He did this because I'm eight years old! He thinks I can't handle this! Well he's wrong, she's my sister too, I deserved to know the truth, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm deaf not dumb!" Kasey Lynn signed angrily.

"Kasey Lynn, we did what we had to, we did it to protect you, because we love you." Steve signed to her.

"It is true! He hates me because I'm different! He's always hated me!" Kasey Lynn got up and ran down the hall.

Steve and Kit just looked at each other. They went after her. Steve and Kit found Kasey Lynn in Amanda's office crying.

"Steve. Kit. What's wrong?" Amanda asked looking at them.

Steve explained to her what happened.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Amanda asked.

"No that's ok. We don't want to bother you with this." Kit said.

"It's no bother. I do have kids you know." Amanda smiled at them.

"Well ok." Kit said hugging her.

Steve and Kit left Amanda to talk to Kasey Lynn. Amanda looked over at Kasey Lynn. When they finally made eye contact Amanda started to sign to her.

"Tell Aunt Amanda what's wrong."

"Why did MJ lie to me? Why didn't he tell me the truth about Katie?" Kasey Lynn signed.

"He didn't want to worry you. He knows that you are still upset about your Mom." Amanda signed to her.

"No. He hates me Aunt Amanda." Kasey Lynn signed and then began to cry.

"What do you mean he hates you?" Amanda signed to her.

"Every time something happens he makes Katie tell me. He never tells me himself. I've noticed this for years. What did I do to him?" Kasey Lynn asked.

Amanda was lost for words after that statement. Then she picked up Kasey Lynn and held her close. She then put her down and wiped Kasey Lynn's eyes and said,

"You didn't do anything to him. I don't know why he doesn't tell you things. I think you should talk to him about it. It's not good to keep these things inside you." Amanda signed to her.

"He won't talk to me." Kasey Lynn signed.

"Go and talk to him." Amanda signed to her.

"Ok." She signed.

Kasey Lynn walked out of Amanda's office and walked down the hall to her sister's room. She carefully opened the door and walked in. She spotted MJ sleeping in the chair next to Katie's bed. Kasey Lynn lightly tapped MJ on the arm.

"Hi." He waved at her.

"How's Katie doing?" She signed to him.

He let go of Katie's hand and signed to her, "She's doing ok I guess."

"MJ I need to talk to you." Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He signed to her.

"Please."

"Not now squirt." He then grabbed Katie's hand again and closed his eyes to rest.

Kasey Lynn just looked at him. She then quietly walked out of Katie's room. She sat in the chair outside of Katie's room and began to cry. Mark spotted her crying.

"What's wrong?" Mark signed to her.

"Grandpa I just want to know why MJ hates me so much."

"MJ doesn't hate you. He loves you." He signed to her.

"But grandpa every time something happens he makes Katie tell me. Why can't MJ tell me instead of Katie?" Kasey Lynn signed looking at Mark.

"Did you ask him?"

"I tried to inside Katie's room but all he said was that he's not in the mood right now to talk. Then he grabbed Katie's hand again and closed his eyes." She signed.

"Kasey Lynn honey, what everyone is forgetting is that MJ and Katie have this special bond, something different from ordinary brothers and sisters. Just give him time. He'll come around." Mark signed and then hugged her.

"Oh ok, but Grandpa, he does love me doesn't he, even though we don't have that special thing you said about?"

"Yes honey he loves you very much, give him just a little longer to think things through, ok?"

"Ok." She signed back.

Steve and Kit then came out of the doctor's lounge.

"Kasey Lynn is MJ still with Katie?" Kit signed to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. Kit went inside to get him. She gently woke him up.

"MJ. Dad, Kasey Lynn and I are getting ready to leave." Kit said.

"Oh ok." He said rubbing his eyes.

She just looked at him holding his sister's hand. Then she asked,

"MJ why are you giving Kasey Lynn a hard time?"

"I'm not giving her a hard time." MJ said looking at his Mom.

"She says you hate her. You always make Katie tell her everything." Kit said looking at him.

"I don't hate Kasey Lynn. Where does she get that?" MJ asked letting go of Katie's hand.

"Well that's what she told Dad and me." Kit said angrily.

"Mom she's wrong. I don't hate Kasey Lynn. Honest." He said getting upset.

Kit just looked at him and asked, "Do you treat her different because she's deaf?"

He looked at his Mom and then at the floor and said, "Sometimes. But I don't mean to. It's just that I'm so angry at times."

"Angry why?" Kit asked lifting his head up to look at her.

"Because she'll never be like us." He said as the tears fell.

"She is like us." Kit said looking at him.

"No Mom she's not. She has to go to a special school. She can't enjoy the things Katie and I can. Like the movies, TV shows, conversations, music and other stuff."

"MJ where do you get that? Of course she can enjoy those things. Just in different ways." Kit said looking at him.

MJ just looked at his Mom and then said, "I'm sorry that I hurt her."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her." Kit said to him.

"Ok." He said looking over at Katie.

"She'll be here when you get back." Kit said to him.

MJ got up kissed Katie good-bye and went to look for Kasey Lynn. He found her outside Katie's room sleeping in the chair. He gently woke her up. Kasey Lynn opened her eyes and looked at him. He took her by the hand and walked her to the doctor's lounge.

"You want coffee?" He signed to her.

"No!" She laughed.

"How about soda?"

"Yes please." She signed at him.

He got her, her soda and they sat down together at an empty table. He then looked at her and signed to her,

"You feel like talking now?"

"Yes please." She signed.

"Look Kasey Lynn I'm sorry that I came across as hating you. I don't. I honest and truly don't hate you. It's just that I'm angry because you are deaf. It's not fair. Sometimes I just get frustrated because I can't talk to you like I talk to Mom, Dad, Katie, Grandpa, Uncle Jesse and Aunt Amanda. What I mean is if I'm doing something I can't do it and talk to you at the same time. Understand?"

"Yes but you don't talk to me at all like you use to." She signed.

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You go and say something to me and then you let Katie take over. Don't get me wrong I love Katie but I just wish you and I can just talk." She signed to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that." He signed to her.

Kasey Lynn got up and walked over to him and hugged him tightly and signed to him that she loved him very, very much.

"I love you too squirt." He signed and hugged her back.

Kit and Steve came into the doctor's lounge and saw Kasey Lynn and MJ hugging. Kasey Lynn saw them and gave them a thumbs up and a smile.

"MJ."

He put Kasey Lynn down and looked at his parents.

"Mom and I are leaving now to get her things for tonight." Steve said looking at him.

"Ok fine. I'll stay here with Kasey Lynn and Katie." He said smiling at his parents.

The four of them left the doctor's lounge and headed to Katie's room. Kit wanted to kiss her good bye before she left to go home. After their parents left, MJ and Kasey Lynn stayed by Katie's side. MJ sat down in the chair and picked up Kasey Lynn and put her on his lap. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. He found himself dozing off to sleep too so he picked up Katie's hand and held it as he fell asleep.

Steve came into the room after admitting Kit into the hospital. He gently woke up MJ to tell him that he's going to take Kasey Lynn home.

"Dad can I stay a little longer?" MJ asked looking at him.

"I want you to get something to eat. Let's go home eat and then come back." Steve said gently taking Kasey Lynn off of MJ.

"Ok." He said letting go of Katie's hand.

They got into the car and drove home. As they pulled up Steve looked over at MJ and said, "She's going to be fine."

"I hope so Dad. I sure hope so." MJ then got out of the car and walked up the walk and into the house.

He went upstairs and put on the shower. When he got into the shower he sat down on the floor of the

shower and started to cry. He never liked being out of Katie's sight. They did everything together. After his shower he got out and started to get dressed. He sat down on his bed and started to think back when they were little. There was only one point in their lives that he hated to think about. It was the time that Katie ran away from home. He thought for sure that she'd never come back home. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Steve walked in and saw MJ sitting on his bed half dressed.

"Hey pal you ok?" Steve asked sitting next to him.

MJ looked over at his Dad and said, "Yeah I guess so. After dinner can we go back to see Mom and Katie?"

"Sure." Steve said getting up.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Have you spoken to Uncle Jesse lately?" MJ asked looking at him.

"Not since I saw him in the doctor's locker room."

"I wish he wouldn't blame himself for this. It wasn't his fault." MJ said putting on his T-shirt.

"Me too son. Me too." Steve then left him alone.

MJ's phone then rang.

"Hello…Hey CJ what's up?…No I'm skipping the party tonight…She's ok but I really don't want to go without her…Yeah I know Kristen is going to be there but if Katie wakes up and I'm not there I'll never forgive myself…I guess you can call it that a 'twin thing' but that's the way I feel…Talk to you later…Bye." MJ hung up the phone and quickly went down the stairs to eat his dinner with Kasey Lynn and his Dad.

"MJ you still going to the party tonight?" Steve asked looking at him.

"No. I want to go to the hospital to be with Katie and Mom." He said looking up at his Dad.

"MJ you've been at that hospital since last night with Katie. Why don't you go to the party tonight?"

"I can't Dad. Not without Katie." MJ said looking at him.

"What's with it with you two lately? When you were sick two weeks ago she didn't go to Mandy's party and now you're not going to Todd's party?" Steve asked looking at him.

MJ just shrugged his shoulders and then started to cut his chicken. Steve then sat down to his dinner. Just recently Steve started to notice how tight MJ and Katie have been. They were tight when they were little kids and when they both turned thirteen they grew apart for a year then they got tight again. He wished he understood what it's like to be very close to his sister but it will never happen. Steve then felt a light tap on his arm.

"Daddy are you ok?" Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"Yeah. Couldn't be better. Now eat your veggies so we can go see mommy and Katie." He smiled at her.

"Do I have to eat them?" She signed to him.

"Yes." He signed back at her making a face.

Kasey Lynn laughed when he did that to her. By the time they did the dishes and headed to the hospital visiting hours were over. Mark advised them that they could quickly go into Kit's room and say good night to her. MJ pulled Mark aside and asked,

"Grandpa can I stay with Katie? Please?"

Mark dared not to say 'no' to him because MJ was just as tall as he. Mark looked at his grandson and said, "You make me two promises."

"Sure grandpa what are they?" MJ asked with a big smile.

"One. Be very quiet. I will notify the nurses on staff tonight you are staying. And two call me if she wakes up."

"That's a deal."

Steve looked over and saw MJ and Mark talking. The interaction between the two Steve loved. But with the look on his Dad's face and MJ's he knows they are up to no good. They're always planning something. Steve pretends to not notice the mischief going on between grandfather and grandson. Steve's cell phone rang.

"Hello….Ok I'll be right there…Just brief me…Ok…uhuh…sure..Got it….I'm on my way. Thanks." Steve then hung up.

"Babe are you leaving already?" Kit asked looking up at him.

"I have to. Dad I need you to come with me." Steve said walking over to Mark and MJ.

"Ok."

Mark and Steve left Kit's room and headed down the hallway. Steve spotted Amanda and asked if she was busy.

"No I'm not. Why?"

"I need you to come too." He said as they quickly went to the elevators.

"Steve can you tell us what's going on?" Mark asked.

Steve looked over at his Dad and Amanda and said, "It's Jesse. He's at Logan's Bar on Melrose. Logan said he came in drunk and he just passed out on the floor of the bar."

They arrived at Logan's within twenty minutes. Jesse was now sitting in a booth with coffee in front of him and ice on his head. Steve looked at his Dad and said, "Let me talk to him."

Steve walked over and sat down opposite of Jesse. Jesse looked up at Steve and asked angrily,

"What do you want?"

"Jess I'm worried about you." Steve said looking at him.

"Well don't be." Jesse said angrily.

Jesse then slowly sipped on the black coffee. Steve put his hand on Jesse's arm.

"Jesse how am I going to get it through to you that I don't blame you for what has happened to Katie." Steve said.

"Steve how can I not blame myself! They are like MY own kids!" Jesse said angrily looking at Steve.

"Jesse the kids love you very much and they know that you would never let anyone hurt them." Steve said looking at him.

Jesse looked down at the coffee and then up at Steve and said, "I want to see Katie."

"Then let's go." Steve said with a smile.

Steve escorted Jesse out of the bar with Mark and Amanda following behind. The four got into Steve's car and drove back to CGH. When they arrived at Katie's door Jesse was nervous that it took him a minute to pull himself together. When they walked in they couldn't believe what they saw. Katie's bed was in the upright position with MJ sitting next to her and Kasey Lynn on the other side laughing.

"Hi daddy." Katie said smiling at him.

Steve walked over to her and hugged and kissed her and said, "Hi angel girl."

Jesse then walked over to Katie and hugged her. Steve and everyone left them alone.

"Katie I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I wish I could take your place." Jesse said looking at her.

Katie took a hold of Jesse's hand and said, "Uncle Jesse please don't say that. I don't blame you for this. There was nothing that you or MJ could have done to prevent this."

Jesse just smiled at her and a big weight was lifted off of him. He is very thankful for the friendship he has with the Sloan's. It means so much to him. Katie was very happy that Jesse came to see her and was happy that he helped her grandpa save her. The one thing that was really going through her mind was that she was able to see her family again. Especially her Mom. Even though the two had their ups and downs Katie knows that she can always count on her Mom for being there for her. Then there is her relationship with her Dad. Those two were way too much alike. They were always at each other's throats when she hit her teenage years. But this past year something has brought them closer than ever. Maybe it was finding out that her Mom has cancer or maybe they are just starting to understand each other better. Whatever it is Katie is thankful that they are closer. Jesse told her that he is going to leave so he can get cleaned up and let her rest. After Jesse left MJ came in.

"How are you doing?" He asked sitting next to her in the chair.

"Much better that I got to see everyone. How's mommy?"

"She's nervous and scared." He said holding her hand.

She then looked over at her brother and said, "Me too."

They were both quiet for a while until she asked, "MJ you staying with me tonight?"

He looked at her with a smile and said, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and then closed her eyes.

MJ got up and walked over to the spare bed and lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night…..

While MJ was sleeping he was woken up by a strange sound. He sat up quickly and turned on his light and looked over at his sister. He noticed she was having trouble breathing. He pushed the emergency call button to alert the nurses. The nurses and Jesse came in and started to work on Katie. Jesse had one of the nurses take MJ out of the room. MJ sat and sat and sat until Jesse came out to alert him that Katie would be going into the OR because her lung collapsed.

"I'll have one of the nurses call your family. MJ I will be in there with her and I will fix this." Jesse said getting up and running to follow Katie's gurney.

Fifteen minutes later Steve and Mark came in.

"MJ!" Steve called running down the hallway.

MJ stood up and said, "Dad she was having trouble breathing and….and then Uncle Jesse said her lung collapsed. Is she going to die?"

"No MJ she's not." Mark said looking at him.

"Are you sure?" MJ asked sitting down.

"Yes MJ I'm sure." Mark smiled at him.

Mark then went down to the OR to get more information on his granddaughter. MJ just sat there in the chair staring into space.

"MJ she's going to be fine. Uncle Jesse is with her." Steve said putting a hand on his shoulder.

MJ looked over at his Dad and asked, "Did anybody find those guys that shot her?"

"Not yet." Steve said.

"Well what the hell is taking them so long? My sister is in the operating room for the second time! And no one gives a damn!" He then went back into the room.

Steve walked in to the room and said, "MJ the police is working on it. I'm working on it with them."

Mark then walked into the room and said, "She's stable. Jesse raised her lung. She'll be in intensive care."

"Grandpa can I at least see her, please?" MJ asked with a worried look on his face.

"Not tonight MJ. You better let your Dad take you home." Mark said hugging him.

"But I promised her I'd stay here." MJ said.

"I know. I know. But you can see her in the morning." Mark said handing MJ his clothes.

Mark and Steve left MJ to get dressed. Amanda came running down the hall.

"Steve. Mark. I just heard. How is she?"

"She's in intensive care. MJ was with her when it happened. Jesse lifted the lung." Mark said.

"Oh thank god." She said hugging them.

MJ then came out of the room dressed.

"MJ I'm sorry." Amanda said hugging him.

"Me too Aunt Amanda." Then he went down the hall.

Just as MJ was exiting, an ambulance pulled up and brought a guy in who was shot. Mark and Amanda went running over to help out.

"He took a bullet to the chest and two more in his legs." The paramedic said.

MJ happened to glance over at the gun shot victim and noticed that he looked familiar.

"Dad! Dad!" MJ called to him.

"What is it MJ?"

"That guy they just brought in. It's him! It's him!" MJ said looking at his father.

"It's who?"

"It's one of the guys that shot Katie!" MJ said following the gurney.

"MJ! Wait!" Steve yelled running after him.

"Sorry no is allowed beyond this point." The nurse said to MJ.

MJ watched behind the closed window doors. Steve caught up with him.

"MJ are you sure that's the guy?" Steve asked out of breath.

MJ looked over at his father with angry eyes and said, "I'm positive." He then walked over to the chairs and sat down. Fifteen minutes later Mark and Amanda came out of the room.

"Grandpa how is he?" MJ asked looking at Mark and then at the door.

"He's fine. He's going to the OR to get the bullet out of his chest and legs." Mark said looking at his grandson.

"Are you going to operate on him grandpa?" MJ asked looking at Mark.

"Yes. MJ do you know him?" Mark asked.

MJ walked over to the window of the room and said, "That's the bastard that shot Katie."

Mark looked over at Steve and then back to MJ. Mark went to say something when a page interrupted him. He went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Dr. Sloan…Yes…Ok thanks." He then hung up.

He looked over at Steve and said, "Katie is a wake. She's asking for you and MJ."

"What room is she in?" Steve asked.

"Her old room." Mark said looking over at his son.

Steve and MJ headed down the hall to the elevators. Neither one of them said a word to each other, but Steve could tell that MJ was angry and bitter by all of this. When the elevator opened up MJ quickly got out and went to his sister's room. He took a deep breath and then walked in.

"Hey you." He smiled at her.

"Hey back to you." She smiled at him.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Just sore. Thanks for getting help." She said looking up at him.

MJ sat hard in the chair and started to cry. Katie reached over with her hand, placed it on his shoulder and said,

"MJ please don't cry. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

He looked over at her and smiled. Steve was standing in the doorway listening to them. No matter how much the twins disagreed with each other they were always there for each other. Steve admired them for that. He then composed himself and walked over to them.

"Hi."

"Hi daddy." Katie said looking over at him and smiling.

"MJ you ok?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said looking at his Dad.

Steve looked at his watch and noticed it was 1am.

"Come on MJ let's go home." Steve said looking between the kids.

"No. I'm staying here. I promised Katie that I would stay with her and that's what I'm going to do." He said.

"MJ I'm going to be fine. You need rest and you won't get it here with the nurses coming in and checking me out." Katie said looking over at him.

He looked over at her and said, "FINE! I thought you wanted me to stay! Now you want me to leave!"

"MJ! That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to have a good night's rest. That's all." She said looking at him.

"Forget it! Come on Dad let's go!" MJ said grabbing his jacket and leaving the room.

Katie put her hands up to her face and sighed heavily.

"It's ok Katie. He's just tired." Steve said kissing her on the head.

"Ok. Kiss Kasey Lynn for me and tell her I love her. By the way where is she?" Katie asked looking at her Dad.

"She's down in the doctor's lounge sleeping. See you in the morning." Steve said leaving.

When Steve left Katie's room he found MJ holding Kasey Lynn.

"Ready?" Steve asked looking over at them.

"Yes." MJ hissed.

They got into the car and headed home. When they pulled up, MJ got out and carried Kasey Lynn in and up to her bedroom. He kissed her good night and went into his room to get undressed. He looked over and noticed his answering machine was blinking so he played the messages.

"Hi MJ. It's Kristen. Missed you at the party. Sorry to hear about Katie. Hope she's ok. Bye."

"Yo! MJ! It's CJ. What's up? How's Katie feeling? Let me know so Dion and I can see her. The party was ok. Dion and Rachel got into a fight again. Things between them have gotten worse. Gotta go. Bye."

MJ just shook his head at the last message. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"MJ why did you talk to Katie like that? She just wanted you to get a decent night sleep."

"I don't know. I'm angry that she's in the hospital, Mom's there and now grandpa is going to save that jerk who shot Katie." MJ said looking at his Dad.

"You are definitely sure that's the guy?" Steve asked sitting next to him.

"Yes. I'll never forget that 'devil' tattoo." He said looking at his Dad.

"Ok. I'll let Captain Newman know. Now get some rest." Steve said patting him on the back before he left.

Steve walked into his bedroom turned on the light and started to get undress. He looked over at the empty bed and sighed. He took off his watch and put it on the nightstand next to his bed. He looked over at Kit's picture, picked it up and said,

"I love you and I can't wait for you to come home." He put the picture down and laid down on the bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

He was then woken by his alarm clock. He reached over and shut it off. He got up and sat on the edge of the bed. The phone then rang.

"Hello." He said groggily.

"Hey babe. Did I wake you?" Kit asked.

"No I was just getting up." He said.

"Are you coming by before I go for the operation?" She asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Please. Bring MJ and Kasey Lynn too." She said.

"I will."

"Steve is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. I'll see you in about an hour. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you always and forever."

He laughed and said, "I know. I love you too." Then he hung up the phone.

He got up and dragged himself into the bathroom and put on the shower water. After his shower he got dressed. He walked out of his bedroom and heard talking.

"Look you have to wear that." MJ signed to Kasey Lynn.

"No!" She signed back.

"Why not?"

"I hate it! I makes me itchy."

"UGH! Ok then what do you want to wear?"

Kasey Lynn went into her closet and pulled out a fancy dress, which she loved to wear.

"Pick something else. You're not wearing that." He signed.

"Why not? I think it's pretty."

"Yeah if you're going to church." He signed to her.

She made a face at him.

"Don't make that face at me." He said grabbing her and flopping her on the bed.

Kasey Lynn let out a scream of laughter. MJ was tickling her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." MJ said pinning Kasey Lynn down.

"Let's go you two. I told Mom that we'd be at the hospital before the operation." Steve smiled at them.

"Ok." MJ said letting Kasey Lynn go.

Kasey Lynn got off her bed and ran over to her Dad. He picked her up and planted lots and lots of kisses on her. She giggled when he did that. He then put her down and told her to hurry and get dressed. Steve and MJ left Kasey Lynn to get dress.

"You sleep ok?" Steve asked as they went downstairs.

"So-So. You? MJ asked.

"Yeah." Steve said as they entered the kitchen.

Steve and MJ sat down to their breakfast when Kasey Lynn walked in wearing her fancy dress.

"I told you, you have to wear something else. That's too fancy for the hospital." MJ said signing at her.

"I want to wear it. Can I wear it daddy? Please! I want to look pretty for mommy."

"MJ is right. I think mommy would prefer you in your jeans, sneakers and T-shirt." Steve signed to her.

"But I want to wear it!"

"How about this. When mommy is ready to come home from the hospital you can wear the fancy dress. I'll wear my navy blue suit; Dad can wear his navy blue suit too and if Katie's home she'll wear her flower sundress. Ok?" MJ said.

"Ok."

"Now let's go you two mommy is going to think that we are not coming." Steve said to them.

The three headed to the hospital twenty minutes before Kit was going in for her operation.

"Hi. Sorry we were late. A little fashion problem this morning." Steve said kissing Kit.

"That's ok babe." She smiled at him.

Steve noticed that Kit was not too with it. Amanda, Mark and Jesse came in to wish Kit good luck.

"Thank you." She smiled and then drifted off.

Dr. Spencer, an orderly and a nurse wheeled Kit out of her room. Steve watched and then he excused himself from the room.

"Dr. Spencer can you wait just a sec?" Steve asked.

"Only for a second Steve."

Steve walked over to Kit's bed leaned down and kissed Kit gently on the lips. He rested his head on her head and whispered; "Good luck and I'll be here waiting for you."

"Steve we have to go." Dr. Spencer said.

Amanda came out and took Steve back into Kit's room. He walked over to the window and looked out. Mark went over to him and said,

"Everything is going be fine. Dr. Spencer caught this in time."

Steve looked over at his father and said, "I never felt this afraid in all my life. Mom never got a second chance at life. Dad I don't want to loose her." His tears started to fall.

"Come on. Let's go see Katie." Mark said looking sadly at his son.

Mark prayed that Steve would not go through what he had to go through when his beloved Katherine died. Mark doesn't remember Steve ever letting his feelings show before he met Kit. Mark and Steve then left the room and headed to Katie's. They walked in and found MJ, Kasey Lynn and Katie sitting around talking and laughing along with Dion, CJ, Liz and Patty. Steve just stood there looking at the seven friends. He remembered the day that Katie came home from kindergarten so excited that she met two cousins who liked her a lot. Katie was happy that she finally got her own friends. The three girls from that day on were inseparable. The same went with MJ and his two best buds, as he likes to call them. But the ones that are 'true best friends' are Katie and MJ. He is so proud of his three kids. Two teenagers who turned out to be good kids and an eight-year-old who doesn't let anyone or anything stand in her way.

Katie then noticed her father and grandpa standing there.

"Hi daddy! Hi grandpa! Daddy did you get to see mommy?" She asked looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes and that stunning smile.

"Yes I did." He said walking over to her and leaning over Kasey Lynn to kiss Katie on the head.

Katie looked at her Dad and noticed that he seemed upset.

"Hey guys can you do me a favor?" Katie asked looking at everyone.

They all looked at her. "Could you give me a couple of minutes alone with my Dad?"

"Sure." They all said.

Everyone left the room.

"Katie you didn't have to let them leave. We could have talked after visiting hours." Steve said sitting down on her bed.

She looked at him and said, "It's ok. They understand."

He then looked down and tears started to fall once again. Katie reached up and wiped them away and said,

"Daddy. Mommy is going to be fine. She's a fighter like us." Katie smiled at him.

"I know she is. You see when I was your age and your Aunt Carol was thirteen grandma died of cancer. Aunt Carol was crushed. Me I dealt with it in my own way. It was the wrong way but it was the only way I knew how to deal with it. I got myself into a lot of trouble until I met this guy who helped me out of trouble. He was the reason why I became a cop instead of someone who had a record. What I'm trying to say is I don't want you kids to go through what I went through." He said looking at her.

Katie was surprised that her Dad opened up to her like that. She never knew the real reason why her Dad became a cop. Steve and Katie talked some more.

"Daddy you think Mom wants a party right away?" Katie asked looking at him.

"No. I think we should wait on that." He said smiling at her.

"Ok. Are we going away as a family to the cabin or just you and Mom?" She asked.

"I was thinking in about a couple of weeks we can all go as a family up to the cabin and then after that I'm going to take your Mom away for a nice long peaceful weekend." Steve smiled at her.

Mark came into Katie's room. Steve got up quickly when he saw his Dad come in.

"Kit is out of surgery." Mark said.

"When can I see her?" Steve asked looking at his Dad.

"You can see her now." Mark smiled at him.

Steve looked over at Katie and Katie said with a smile,

"Go on Dad. I'll be ok. MJ and the gang should be coming back in soon."

Steve kissed Katie and was out the door in a flash. Katie laughed to herself about her father's reaction.

"After all these years your Dad still acts like this is the first time they are dating." Mark said looking at Katie.

"I know what you mean grandpa. They are nothing like my friend's parents. Nothing at all like them." Katie smiled.

Steve arrived at Kit's room. He walked in quietly, pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. He looked over at her and took a hold of her hand. Again he got that warm sensation going through his body. Kit then woke up.

"Hey babe." She said groggily.

"Hi." He smiled trying to hold back his tears.

"How's Katie?"

"She's doing great." He said looking at her.

"Oh thank god. When can she go home?" Kit asked drifting off to sleep.

Steve watched her sleep and then he fell asleep. Fifteen minutes later MJ showed up.

"Dad." MJ said quietly waking up his Dad.

"Hmm. Hey pal. What's wrong?" Steve asked sitting up.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I'm going home with CJ and Dion for dinner." MJ whispered.

"Oh ok." Steve said looking over at Kit sleeping.

Kit then woke up.

"Hi Mom." MJ said with a smile.

"Hi honey. How are you?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm ok. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but ok." She smiled again.

He went over to his Mom and gave her a kiss and a gentle hug. Then he told his Mom that he's going to grab a bite to eat at CJ and Dion's and will be back afterwards.

"Where's Kasey Lynn?" Kit asked.

"She'll be here in a minute. She said she had to do something." MJ said.

Steve looked at MJ and asked, "What did she have to do?"

"I don't know Dad. You know how she gets when she's on a mission." MJ laughed.

"Oh yeah do I know." Steve laughed.

Kit then started to laugh too. The door to Kit's room opened and in came Kasey Lynn holding a balloon and a teddy bear. She walked over to her Mom and handed the balloon and bear to her.

"Oh honey these are just beautiful." Kit signed to her.

"You're welcome." Kasey Lynn signed back.

There was a knock on Kit's door. Steve got up to answer it. Liz, Patty, CJ and Dion all came in with one big basket of flowers.

"Hi Mrs. Sloan." Liz said.

"Hi kids." Kit smiled at them.

"We're not staying long Aunt Kit. We just wanted to drop off the flowers in person and then leave." Dion said gently hugging Kit.

"Thank you all. That was very thoughtful." Kit smiled and hugged them all.

Dr. Spencer then walked in and found the room filled with everyone. Patty looked over at Dr. Spencer and said,

"We're just leaving." The kids all got up and left.

"MJ!"

"Yeah Dad."

"Can you take Kasey Lynn with you?"

MJ looked at CJ and Dion. Liz heard what Steve said and said,

"Why don't we take her Mr. Sloan? I think she'll have a better time with us then with the guys." Liz said smiling at him.

"I don't want to put your parents out." Steve said to them.

"You won't be. They'll be thrilled to have her." Liz said.

"Well then ok." He smiled at them.

Steve signed to Kasey Lynn. When she found out that she'd be going with Liz and Patty she was so excited that she let out a scream. Everyone laughed.

"Patty. Liz. I'll pick her up in the morning." Steve said looking at them.

"Ok." The girls said.

"What! What!" Kasey Lynn signed excitedly.

"You're going to sleep over at our house tonight." Patty said smiling at her.

"Noooo! Really!" Kasey Lynn signed excitedly.

The kids then all left. Dr. Spencer pulled up a chair and sat down to talk to Steve and Kit.

"Kit I want you to get a lot of rest. Then tomorrow we are going to start on some arm exercises. This is to make sure that you don't become stiff."

"Ok. Can Steve stay tonight?" Kit asked looking at her.

"No. You need all the rest you can get. Understand." Dr. Spencer said looking at both of them.

"Yes. It will be fine." Steve said looking at Kit.

"Anything you say." Kit said closing her eyes trying not to let them see how upset she was.

"Kit I'm not doing this to make you upset I'm doing this because you need rest." Dr. Spencer said.

Dr. Spencer got up checked on Kit's operation and then left.

"I'll be right back." Steve said looking at Kit.

"I'll be here." She said.

Steve called after Dr. Spencer.

"Dr. Spencer!"

"Yes Steve."

"When will Kit be able to go home?"

"She can go home on Saturday. Is that all right?"

"Yes. I'm asking because Katie is here and I need to work out how to get the two home." He smiled.

"Oh right! How is she doing?" Dr. Spencer asked.

"So far so good." He smiled.

"That's great. I'm going to see Katie in an hour." Dr. Spencer said.

"Katie would love that." He said walking back into Kit's room.

He happened to look over and saw her sleeping. Steve gently took her hand and kissed her on the lips, knowing even after all these years how much he still loved her. Kit then took her hand and gently touched his face. Steve bent down again and kissed her once more.

"Steve when can I go home?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Dr. Spencer said on Saturday." Steve said looking at her.

He wished that she could come home tonight so she wouldn't be away from him anymore, but he knew it was hopeless to think that way, especially after all she had been through.

"Steve."

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just miss you." He said holding and kissing her hand once again.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to come home."

The announcement of visiting hours was over, came over the intercom. Kit looked over at Steve but he didn't make any attempts to move from her side. They talked and talked some more until Kit fell asleep again. He left her a note telling her that he'll be back tonight to see her. Instead of him going home to an empty house Steve went to the restaurant to eat dinner. His Dad also showed up.

"Hi Steve."

"Hey Dad."

"Have you spoken to Kit's Uncle Jimmy?" Mark asked sitting down at the counter.

"Oh god no. I'll have to call him now." Steve got up and walked into the back room and called Jimmy from the office.

He dialed Jimmy's number. It rang four times until the machine picked up.

"Hi Jimmy its Steve. Kit had her operation today. She's at Community General Hospital Room 625. Please call me here at BBQ Bobs or at home tonight and I'll fill you in on the family. Bye." Steve then hung up.

He went back out to join his Dad.

"What did Jimmy say?" Mark asked.

"He wasn't home. I left a message." Steve said sadly.

"You ok son?"

"No Dad I'm not." Steve said looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Kit asked Dr. Spencer if I can stay with her and Dr. Spencer said no. Dad I really don't want to go home tonight. I would like to stay with my wife." Steve said looking at his Dad and then at his food.

"Did Dr. Spencer say why you couldn't stay?"

"She wants Kit to rest."

"Hey Steve! You got a call!" Phil called from the kitchen.

Steve got up and took the call.

"Hi Steve. It's Jimmy."

"Hi Jimmy."

"How's Kit doing? Is she ok?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm going back tonight to see her.

"I got a call the other night from MJ. Katie was shot? Who did it? Why?" At this point Jimmy was upset and a little angry that Steve and Kit didn't call him.

Steve sensed that Jimmy was angry. He and Kit didn't mean to hurt him.

"Yes it's true that Katie's in the hospital. I'm sorry Jimmy that I didn't call you sooner. It wasn't done intentionally.

"I know Steve. I'm sorry that I came across angry. It is rough when everything comes down on you like this. You have to remember I'm always here to help you and your family." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Jimmy. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes you will. Bye."

After dinner at BBQ Bob's Steve went home took a shower and headed back to the hospital. Before he arrived at the hospital he stopped off at the florist and picked up a dozen red roses for Kit. When he got back into his car his cell phone rang.

"Shit!" He said opening it up.

"Sloan here….Hi Captain.

"Lieutenant I need you to come to the station right now." Captain Newman said.

"Captain I'm on my way to see Kit and Katie in the hospital."

"I need you at the station now."

"Now? Ok. I'll be by in fifteen minutes." He then hung up the phone.

Steve turned his car around and headed to the station. When he arrived Captain Newman called him into the meeting room. When he entered he saw Cheryl and Chief Masters waiting for him. He then sat down.

"Sloan we arrested the other guy that was involved with shooting Katie." Captain Newman said looking at Steve.

"He happens to attend your children's High School." Chief Masters said.

"Really? Who is he?" Steve asked looking at everyone.

"His name is Brad Martin." Cheryl said looking at Steve.

"Brad Martin! That can't be. He's a nice boy. I know him. Kit knows him. He dated Katie. Why would he be involved in the shooting?" Steve said looking at everyone once again.

"He won't talk to us. He wants to talk to you Steve." Chief Masters said.

"Steve do you want to talk to him?" Captain Newman asked.

Steve looked at the Captain and said, "Yes."

Everyone then got up and went to the interrogation room where Brad was sitting. Cheryl walked in then Steve. Chief Masters and Captain Newman went into the other room to listen. Steve sat across from Brad while Cheryl stood by the door. Brad and Steve made eye contact.

"Brad why?" Steve asked looking at him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way Mr. Sloan. Honest. My cousin Tony wanted to go in there to rob the place for drug money. He was shaking so much that when Katie came in he shot her. We panicked and then left." Brad said looking at Steve.

"You didn't even bother to find out if she was alive or dead!" Steve said getting angry.

"I called the hospital to find out about her. They told me she was in surgery. I called the next day and they said that she was resting." Brad said looking down at the table.

"You went out with her for a month! What the hell did she do to you that you had to go into MY restaurant and rob the place! Let alone allow your cousin to shoot her!" Steve said leaning over the table and grabbing Brad.

Cheryl grabbed Steve away from Brad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sloan. I'm really sorry." Brad said crying.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to cut it with me! I'm going to make sure that you and your cousin are put away for the rest of your lives!" Steve said pulling himself away from Cheryl and storming out of the interrogation room.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked out of the station. He got into his car and drove to the hospital. When he arrived at the hospital he grabbed the roses and went inside. He took the elevator up to Kit's floor. He got out and went to Kit's room. When he walked in he saw Kit and Jimmy talking. He walked over to them and sat down at the edge of Kit's bed.

"Oh Steve these roses are beautiful." Kit said taking them from him.

Steve didn't say anything to her. He just looked down at the floor.

"Steve what's wrong?" Kit asked looking at him.

"You want me to leave?" Jimmy asked looking at Steve.

"No Jimmy you should hear this." Steve said looking at him.

"On my way here I got a call from Captain Newman to go to the station. He said they arrested one of the guys that was involve with shooting Katie. The other guy was brought in a couple of days ago with gun shot wounds. Anyway when I got there they told me who it was." Steve took a deep breath and then said,

"It was Brad Martin."

"Brad!" Kit said excitedly.

Steve shook his head.

"I couldn't believe it either."

"Isn't that the boy Katie really liked?" Jimmy asked.

"That's him." Steve said rubbing his face with his hand.

"What did Katie say?" Kit asked.

"She doesn't know. They were wearing ski masks. It seems that they were going to rob the place for drug money but Katie surprised them." Steve said getting up and walking to the window.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kit asked sighing.

"Not yet. I think I better wait until she comes home." Steve said turning to look at Kit.

"That bastard better not get away with it." Jimmy said angrily.

"Oh my god! Does MJ know?" Kit asked.

"No. No one knows except us. He'll find out the same way Katie finds out." Steve said to them.

"Good." Kit said breathing a sigh of relief.

Kit knows that if MJ finds out that Brad was involved he will personally kill Brad. Mark, Amanda and Jesse came in to see Kit.

"Hi. What's going on?" Amanda asked looking at everyone.

"Dad how is the guy that was brought in a couple of days ago?" Steve asked looking at his Dad.

"Not good Steve. I doubt he'll make it by morning." Mark said looking at him.

"Steve what's going on?" Amanda asked.

"That guy that Dad operated on was the one that pulled the trigger and shot Katie. The other guy that was involved was Brad Martin." Steve said looking at Amanda then at Mark.

"Brad Martin? Does Katie know?"

"No and neither does MJ." Kit said.

"Now I do." MJ said angrily.

Then MJ left. Steve quickly went after his son.

"MJ! Where are you going!"

MJ stopped in his tracks and went over to his Dad.

"Dad I want to tell Katie." MJ said looking at his Dad.

"No MJ. Not now." Steve said as they sat down.

"But Dad Katie needs to know." MJ said looking over at his Dad.

"MJ I know she needs to know but not at this time."

"When Dad! When do we tell her! My sister needs to know!" MJ said angrily.

"I want to tell her when we are all together. Katie and Mom are being released on Saturday." Steve said placing his hand on MJ's shoulder.

SATURDAY HAD FINALLY ARRIVED

Steve arrived at 11am to sign Kit and Katie out of the hospital. He was so happy that his beautiful wife and child are able to come home to him. He arrived in Kit's room to find her and Dr. Spencer doing arm exercises.

"Good. Steve you're just in time for me to show you what you need to help Kit with." Dr. Spencer smiled at him.

Steve walked over and kissed Kit hello. He noticed that her kiss back to him was casual and cold.

"Steve. You need to help Kit with her arm exercises twice a day." Dr. Spencer said looking at him.

Dr. Spencer demonstrated the exercise to Steve.

"The next thing you need to do is help her change her bandage. When you first see the incision it's not going to look good to you. But it is ok. The stitches have beodine on them. " Dr. Spencer said looking at Steve.

Dr. Spencer went over to Kit to show Steve what she was talking about. When Steve saw the incision Kit saw the look on his face and turned her head away from him and closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. After Dr. Spencer resealed the area Kit got up and went into the bathroom to get dressed. While she was dressing she started to cry.

"Kit is everything ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Please leave me alone." She said drying her eyes.

He sat down in the chair and then looked at Dr. Spencer.

"It's going to take her awhile to get use to this Steve. She needs you more now then ever before. Do not allow Katie to help her. Kit needs you. There's going to be rough days ahead for the both of you. Talk to her and let her know what's going on inside. Don't clam up. I had a patient who went through the same thing that Kit went through but worse and her husband didn't help her, look at her or talk to her. Eventually they divorced. It was sad. But she moved on with her life. I don't want the same thing to happen to you two." Dr. Spencer said looking at Steve.

Dr. Spencer then left. Kit finally came out of the bathroom. She put her things into her suitcase and tried to close it up. Steve got up and helped her.

"Thank you." She said softly not looking at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked taking her suitcase and helping her into her wheelchair.

"I guess." She said sitting down in the wheelchair.

Steve wheeled her out of the room and then down the hall where they met up with the rest of the family, Jesse and Amanda.

"I bet you're happy to be going home Kit." Jesse said looking at her.

"Yeah I guess." She said quietly not looking at anyone.

Jesse looked over at Steve and then at Mark. The elevator doors opened and the two women were wheeled in. When the doors closed Jesse looked at Mark and asked,

"Did I say something wrong?"

Mark shook his head 'no'.

"No Jess. This type of operation puts stress on a marriage. Unfortunately marriages end in divorce because of breast cancer." Amanda said looking at him.

"You're kidding right?" Jesse asked.

"She's not kidding Jesse." Mark said as they walked down the hall and into the doctor's lounge.

"I don't understand. Why would this kind of operation affect their marriage or any marriage?" Jesse asked getting coffee.

"Jesse what is the first thing a guy looks at when he meets a woman?" Amanda asked looking at him as he sat down.

"Her appearance." He said.

"Right. A man looks at a complete woman. She can be tall, skinny, fat, big chested, small chested. Dark hair, short hair and etc. Nothing is missing. When a woman goes for breast cancer operation part of her body is taken away permanently or temporarily. Some guys see this as an incomplete package and say; 'Hey I'm out of here'. Other guys stay and help their wives out and deal with it." Amanda said.

"Well I know Steve is not like that." Jesse said looking at Mark then at Amanda.

"We don't know that for sure. Tables can turn." Amanda said.

Mark looked at Amanda shaking his head. Jesse looked at them again and asked,

"Kit could leave him? Or any woman can leave her husband?"

"Right. It works two ways Jesse." Mark said.

"Deep down in my heart I know they won't leave each other. They have that special bond that nothing can break it. It might be put to the test but it will never break." Amanda said.

"Wow. I never knew that couples are put through this type of test." Jesse said.

"This and prostrate cancer is a test that puts couples under a lot of stress." Mark said getting up and getting another cup of coffee.

Steve helped Kit into the car while MJ and Kasey Lynn helped Katie in too.

"Katie how do you feel?" Kit asked.

"I'm ok. How are you doing Mom?"

"Tired. I can't wait to go home and lie down in my own bed." Kit said closing her eyes.

Steve reached over and touched her hand. Kit quickly pulled it away. Katie and MJ saw it and looked at each other with a puzzle look. When they arrived home Steve helped Kit out and walked her inside while MJ and Kasey Lynn helped Katie out.

"Did you see how Mom reacted when Dad touched her hand?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." MJ said looking at his sister.

When the kids walked into the house they heard their Mom arguing with their Dad.

"Steve I can do it. Please stop hanging around me!" Kit said angrily.

"I just want to make you comfortable Kit."

Kit sat down on the couch and the kids then joined her. Steve sat down on the small chair across them.

"Katie I have something to tell you and it's not going to be easy to take." Steve said looking at her.

MJ held Katie's hand. Katie took a deep breath and then said,

"I'm listening."

"Katie the two guys that came in to rob BBQ Bob's have been caught. Grandpa operated on the one who shot you but he might not make it. He was involved in a shooting. The other one is in jail. He went to your school." Steve said looking at her.

Katie looked at her Dad with a puzzled look and asked, "Who is it?"

"Brad Martin." He said.

"Brad Martin?" She could feel her whole body go numb. "He was involved with this? Why? What did I do to him?" Katie asked as her tears started to fall.

"Nothing Katie. You did nothing wrong." MJ said looking at his sister.

"Daddy are you sure?" Katie asked wiping her tears away.

"Yes angel girl I'm sure. I saw him and he told me everything." Steve said getting up and walking over to her.

"I trusted him. I liked him." Katie said looking at her Dad and then at her Mom.

"We know Katie. We know." Her Mom said putting her arm around her.

"How long will he go away for Dad?" MJ asked looking at his sister and then at his Dad.

"For a long time." Steve said looking at him.

"Good." MJ and Katie said in unison.

Kit then got up and went up stairs to lie down. While she was lying down there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in." She sighed.

Steve walked in closed the door and went over to her. Kit turned away from him.

"Kit you ok?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Yes! Just leave me alone!" Kit said angrily.

"Why are you angry at me? What did I do to you?" He asked angrily.

"Just go away! That's what you're going to do anyway!" She said sitting up and looking at him with an angry look.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked looking at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Steve." She said getting out of bed and walking over to the window seat and sitting down.

He walked over to her and sat down and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Steve I saw the look on your face today when Dr. Spencer showed you the operation. So now that you saw it you can go and find yourself a completed woman! You don't need a 'freak' like me." Kit said crying.

He looked at her and said, "I don't care what you look like. I married you for you not for your breasts or hair or weight. I married you Kit because I love you." He then kissed her.

While he was kissing her she realized that she was wrong in thinking that Steve would leave her. He looked at her and said,

"So did I convince you that I would never leave you?"

"Yes you did." She smiled at him.

"I know another way that I can convince you." He smiled his devilish smile at her.

She looked at him and said, "That'll have to wait until I feel a lot better."

"I guess I have to wait." He sighed as he sat on the bed.

Kit looked at him and laughed and said, "The longer you wait the better it's going to be."

Steve just started laughing at her when she said that. Kit sat next to him on the bed and asked,

"Do you think we could all go away?"

"Sure why not. The kids are coming up to Spring Break in about a week. We could all go away by then."

They then got up and went downstairs to see how the kids are doing. MJ and Kasey Lynn were in the den playing Kasey Lynn's favorite video game while Katie was on a three-way call with Patty and Liz thumbing through one of the local college brochures.

"No I still don't want to go to college. I would love to pursue singing." Katie said to the girls.

"Katie why don't you major in music in college." Liz said to her.

"Yeah. Then you can also take management courses in college and be your own manager like Garth did." Patty said.

"Hmmm. Let me think about that idea. Look I have to go my parents just walked in. Talk to you guys later." Katie then hung up.

"Katie can we talk?" Kit asked looking at her.

"Sure." She said getting up and walking out of the den with her Mom.

MJ looked over at his sister leaving and asked his Dad, "Is Katie in trouble?"

"No. Mom just wants to have a talk with Katie." He smiled at his son.

MJ went back playing the video game with Kasey Lynn.

"What do you want to talk about Mom?" Katie asked as they sat in the kitchen.

"I just want to know how you feel." Kit said putting up water for tea.

"I feel great." Katie said.

Kit sat down next to her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mom if you are hinting at how I'm feeling about this whole situation about Brad I'm dealing with it." Katie was quiet for a while and then said as the tears started to flow, "Ok so I'm not fine with it. Mom I liked him a lot. We hung out like everyday. Why would he be involved with something like this?"

"Katie his cousin has a drug problem."

"But why go along with him? Not even sticking around to see if I was alive." Katie said looking at her Mom.

The phone then rang.

"Hello…Hi Dad…Yes he is. Hold on." Kit put down the phone and called Steve.

"Babe! Dad's on the phone."

Kit walked back over to the kitchen phone and heard Steve say 'he's got it.' She then hung up.

"Mom please don't tell Dad what I'm about to tell you just yet."

Kit sat down and asked, "Is it good news or bad news?"

Katie laughed and said, "To Dad it's the best news ever."

Katie was just about to tell her Mom when Steve came in. The look on his face was not good.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Can you two come with me?"

The girls got up and followed Steve to the den. They sat down on the couch.

"MJ could you and Kasey Lynn turn that off." Steve said looking at them.

"Sure." MJ said signing to Kasey Lynn.

"I just got a call from Grandpa. The guy that shot Katie died about two hours ago. I then called Captain Newman to tell him and he said that Brad is on suicide watch. He tried to hang himself."

"Too bad he didn't succeed!" MJ spat out in anger.

"MJ! How could you say that?" Katie yelled at him running out of the room.

MJ went after her. He grabbed her, as she was just about to go up to her room and said,

"That bastard was involved in the shooting Katie! He didn't even stick around to see if you were ok! All Tony and Brad wanted was money for drugs! Can't you see that! If Brad liked you he wouldn't have been involved in this mess! You're MY sister! You want me to feel sorry for him! No! I will never, ever feel sorry for him! To me he's better off dead just like his cousin!"

Katie sat there listening to her brother yell. She's never in all her life heard him yell like that. Let alone swear. Steve wanted to go in and try to calm his son down but Kit shook her head 'no.'

"Let him get it out." Kit said pulling Steve back.

When MJ started to calm down he sat down on the stairs next to his sister and said, "If I ever lost you my life would be over."

Katie looked over at her brother and wiped away his tears and said, "You are my best friend in the whole wide world and I love you MJ."

They both hugged each other tight and cried some more. Then Katie wiped her eyes and said,

"You know MJ you have a mouth like a truck driver."

The two just started to laugh. Katie grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him off the stairs. They walked back into the den. Katie looked at everyone and said,

"I need to tell you guys a few things." Katie said taking a seat across from her family.

Everyone focused their attention on Katie. When she began speaking she went to sign and MJ told her that he'd do it.

"I would like to thank you all for being there for me. MJ thank you for saving my life twice. I will never forget it as long as I live. Mommy I'm so happy that you are home with us. Kasey Lynn thank you for being the best little sister that anyone could ever have." Katie then got up and walked over to her Dad and pulled him up off the couch.

"Daddy I know you and I have been 'butting' heads like forever and I'm sorry. Thank you for everything that you have done for me and will do for me. Now I have made my decision about college."

Steve sighed and said, "Look I'll support you with your decision about singing."

"Daddy could you let me speak." She smiled at him.

"Sure." He said looking at her.

"Daddy I've decided to go to college. I'm going to be a teacher. Not an ordinary teacher. I'm going to be a sign language teacher. That's what my major is going to be and I will minor in music. At least I will do the two things that I love the most." She said looking at her Dad.

Steve was so speechless that he just hugged her tightly. He couldn't believe that his two kids would be going to college. He looked at her with tears of joy and said,

"Thank you. Thank you very much angel girl. I love you." Steve said hugging her again.

"I love you too daddy." She then kissed him and hugged him.

SPRING BREAK FINALY ARRIVED

Katie, MJ, CJ, Dion, Liz and Patty went to BBQ Bobs for lunch. BBQ Bobs became a local hangout for the kids that went to Katie and MJ's school.

"Hail! Hail! The gang's all here!" Jesse said as the kids sat down at the counter.

"Hi Uncle Jesse." The kids smiled.

While they were all talking in came the new kid Randy Miles. Randy originally came from New York City. He was very showy and full of himself. Some girls liked him and the others like Katie, Liz and Patty disliked him. MJ, CJ and Dion thought he was a complete jerk. Randy liked Katie very much and tried his hardest to win her over.

"Hey Katie." Randy said walking over to her.

"Hi Randy." She said looking at him.

He then looked over and said looking at the others, "Hi."

Randy stood in between Katie and MJ, with his back to MJ.

"So Katie. Got any plans for today?" Randy asked looking at her and pushing her long blonde hair off her shoulders.

She looked at him and said, "Yes." Looking at her hair fall from his fingers. She looked back at him and said, "I'm having lunch with my friends."

"Why don't you hang out with me instead? You'll have a better time." Randy smiled at her.

"That's ok Randy. I prefer a six way conversation then one sided." Katie said looking at Randy.

The restaurant filled with laughter when they heard Katie tell Randy off. Randy looked at everyone with a red face, turned and walked out of the restaurant. There must have been twenty kids in the restaurant.

"Hey Uncle Jesse!" MJ called to him.

"Yeah." He said walking over to the kids.

"I would like to buy a round of sodas for everyone here." He said looking at his sister and his friends.

Everyone cheered and thanked him. Steve then walked in and asked,

"What's going on here?"

Katie and MJ just looked at each other and said in unison,

"Nothing much. Just treating some friends to soda."

"I see." He said looking around the restaurant.

Kristen and her friend Gail came in. Kristen walked up to MJ and said,

"Hi MJ."

Patty looked over and just cringed.

"Hi Kristen."

"Patty what's wrong?" Katie asked walking over to her.

"Nothing." She said glaring at Kristen and MJ.

Patty then walked into the bathroom with Katie and Liz following her.

"Patty why don't you say something to him." Liz said looking at her cousin.

"Like what? Don't go out with her go out with me instead. Are you nuts! He'll just laugh at me." Patty said looking at Liz.

"Can you two tell me what's going on?" Katie asked looking at them.

Liz walked over to the stalls and pushed open the doors to see if anyone was in them and then looked at Katie and said,

"Kristen has the 'hots' for your brother and so does Patty."

"Patty! Is this true?" Katie asked looking at her.

Patty smacked Liz in the arm and then looked down at the floor and mumbled, "Yes."

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" Katie smiled.

Patty looked at Katie and Liz and said, "Don't either one of you say a word to him! If you do I will never, ever talk to either one of you as long as I live."

Katie looked at her two best friends and said, "I promise."

"Me too." Liz said.

"You I trust Katie. Liz I'm not sure about." Patty said as they left the bathroom.

When the girls went back to the counter MJ, CJ and Dion moved to a table.

"MJ where did Dad go?" Katie asked looking at him.

"He went home. He said that a restaurant filled with a bunch of teenagers is too much to handle."

The whole table laughed.

The captain of the football team and a couple of the players along with the cheerleaders went up to MJ and Katie and thanked them for the round of free sodas.

"You're welcome." They said smiling.

"MJ."

He looked over at Dion.

"Kristen really likes you man. You going to ask her out?"

"No."

"Why not man? She really has the 'hots' for you." Dion laughed.

"Watch it Dion. Or else I'll tell Rachel that you want her back." MJ winked at him.

The whole table started to laugh when MJ came back at Dion about Rachel. Patty couldn't help but notice how much MJ looked a lot like his Dad when he smiled. She just wished that she had the courage to tell MJ how much she liked him. Liz just looked at her cousin and then at Katie. When they were all done eating the six friends got up and went to pay the bill when Linda the cashier said,

"The bill was paid for."

The kids looked at each other and then at Jesse. Jesse put up his hands and shook his head 'no.'

"Dad." The twins said.

They then left the restaurant and started to walk to the video store to rent some videos. The guys rented an action movie while the girls each picked out their favorite movies. Liz picked out "Johnny Dangerously", Katie picked out "Never Say Never Again" and Patty picked out "First Knight."

"So what did you girls get?" MJ asked them.

Liz and Katie told him what they got and Patty looked at MJ shyly and said,

"First Knight."

"First Knight? Isn't that about King Arthur?" MJ asked looking at Patty.

"Yes. Have you seen it?" She asked nervously.

"Long time ago. It was pretty good." He smiled at her.

"So it's worth renting?" Patty asked not looking at him while waiting her turn.

"Yeah if you like Sean Connery and Richard Gere." He said as she walked up to pay for her rental.

Patty pulled out of her pocketbook her wallet when all of the sudden her makeup, change and everything else fell to the floor. A couple of girls started to laugh at her. When MJ and the others turned around it was Kristen and her friend Gail. Liz and Katie went and helped Patty pick up her things. Patty thanked them and then ran out of the video store crying. Liz and Katie left their videos and ran outside after Patty.

"Patty what's wrong?" Liz asked looking at her.

"Oh nothing. I just made a complete 'ass' out of myself in there. That's all." She said sarcastically.

"So you dropped a few things big deal." Katie said to her.

Patty looked at her and said again sarcastically, "Yeah big deal! I dropped my makeup and change. Oh what else? Oh yeah my tampons!"

CJ and Dion came out and asked if Patty was ok.

"Yeah she's fine." Katie said to them.

"Well you girls owe us big time." CJ said to them.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked looking at him.

"We picked up your movies." Dion said looking at them.

"You didn't have to do that." Katie said.

"It's ok. Next time when I drop all my stuff out of my purse you ladies can pick up the tab." CJ laughed sitting next to Patty and nudging her to make her laugh.

"Where's MJ?" Katie asked.

"You don't want to know." Dion said shaking his head.

"Kristen I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong." MJ said looking at her.

"Oh come on MJ. It was pretty funny." Kristen said looking at him.

"I thought it was funny too." Gail laughed.

MJ paid for his video and Patty's then walked out. When Kristen and Gail came out of the video store they walked past Patty and laughed at her.

"Great! Just great! This is going to be all over school." Patty said.

"Patty don't worry about it. By the time Spring Break is over no one will remember this." Liz said trying to comfort her wounded cousin.

"Ok so who's ready for the trek home?" MJ asked everyone.

Everyone got up and started their walk home. By the time they got in Kit had ordered them pizza.

"Hi kids." Kit said looking at them.

"Hi Mrs. Sloan." Liz said smiling.

"Hi Aunt Kit." CJ and Dion said in unison.

"Hi Mommy! Where's Daddy?" Katie asked hugging her Mom.

"He took Kasey Lynn to pick up the pizza."

"Did you say pizza?" CJ said rubbing his stomach.

"God CJ! You act like you haven't eaten all day!" Katie said looking at him.

"I can't help it. I just had a burger and fries about almost two hours ago." He said looking at his watch.

With all this going on Patty just went into the living room to sit down. She just wished that the whole video store incident never happened. MJ then sat next to her.

"Sorry about what happened at the video store." He said gently pushing her with his shoulder.

"Thanks." She said not looking at him.

"Don't let Kristen and Gail bother you. They're both jerks." He said handing her, her video.

He then got up and left her alone. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen he turned around and looked at Patty sitting on the couch. Patty then looked over at him and gave him a smile and he in return smiled back at her. Two minutes later the kids went upstairs to wash up for dinner. The phone then rang.

"Hello? Oh Hi Amanda." Kit said.

"Are my two sons there?" Amanda asked.

"Yes they are. Do you want to talk to one of them?" Kit asked.

"No. Just tell them I'm on my way to pick them up. They know better than to hang out at your house. You are trying to rest." Amanda said sounding annoyed.

"Amanda don't worry about it. It's ok. I love having them here. By the way I ordered enough pizza for about twenty kids. Care to come over?" Kit asked.

"Kit you're suppose to be resting." Amanda said.

"I know. I know." Kit said.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes." Amanda said calming down.

After Kit hung up the phone Steve and Kasey Lynn walked in with the pizzas and sodas.

"Hi honey." Steve said entering the kitchen.

"Hi babe." She said kissing him and then Kasey Lynn.

"Kasey Lynn. Go tell the kids that the pizza and sodas are here." Steve signed to her.

Kasey Lynn ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Katie's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Liz said.

Out of the corner of her eye Kasey Lynn saw MJ sign to her. Kasey Lynn thanked him and then opened up Katie's door.

"What's up Kasey Lynn?" Katie signed to her.

"Pizza and soda." She signed back.

"Oh thank god!" Liz signed to Kasey Lynn.

Liz and Katie left. Kasey Lynn noticed that Patty didn't get up. She walked over to Patty who was sitting on the floor leaning up against Katie's bed and signed to her.

"I'm not hungry." Patty signed back to her.

"You sick?"

"No." She signed looking at Kasey Lynn.

"Want to talk about it? I'm a good listener." Kasey Lynn signed laughing.

"That was funny." Patty smiled.

"Thanks." Kasey Lynn then hugged Patty.

"It's embarrassing." Patty said to her.

"Say no more. I won't ask. By the way thanks again for allowing me to stay with you and Liz." Kasey Lynn signed to her.

"It was our pleasure." Patty signed and smiled at her.

While Patty and Kasey Lynn were signing MJ was standing outside Katie's door watching them. Patty then saw him standing there. She quickly got up and said,

"Hi."

Kasey Lynn turned around to see whom Patty was talking to.

"Squirt go downstairs and get your slice before CJ eats it all." MJ signed to her.

"Ok." She then left.

"You're not having pizza?" MJ asked looking at Patty.

"Not hungry." She said looking at him and then at the floor.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about the whole video store incident." MJ said lifting up her head.

When he touched her face Patty got all tingly inside.

"Kind of." She said looking at him.

"Look don't be embarrassed about it. These things happen." He said putting his arm around her and walking her out of Katie's room.

"Thanks MJ you made me feel a lot better." She said as they walked down the stairs.

When they got down to the bottom of the step Patty went to go into the kitchen when MJ grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. The next thing she knew MJ place his hands on her cheeks and kissed her on her lips. After they kissed they walked into the kitchen to get their pizza and soda. The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it." Kit said getting up.

Kit went and answered the door. When she opened it up Amanda, Mark and Jesse walked in.

"Don't look at me. These two just showed up." Amanda said walking in.

"Sorry to bother you Kit. I'm just here checking up on you like a good father-in-law." Mark said kissing her hello.

"Thanks Dad." Kit smiled and kissed him back.

"I'm here because I saw Steve and Kasey Lynn coming out of the pizzeria." Jesse smiled walking past them and into the kitchen.

The three followed Jesse into the kitchen. When CJ and Dion looked up they were shocked to see their Mom standing there.

"Hey Mom!" CJ said getting up and kissing her.

Then Dion walked over and kissed her too.

"Don't you two start acting sweet and innocent. I told you two not to bother Kit." Amanda said looking at her two boys.

"Mom we're not bothering her. Aunt Kit ordered the pizza before we came here. Honest." Dion said looking at his mom.

"Besides I couldn't pass up pizza." CJ said smiling at his Mom.

Amanda just shook her head and sat down and grabbed a slice. The boys smiled and sat down at the table too.

"Thank you Kit and Steve." Amanda said looking sternly at her boys.

"It's our pleasure." Steve said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

After the kids were done with their slices they all headed upstairs to watch their movies. Kasey Lynn and Jesse went into the den to play her video game. Mark and Steve cleaned up while Amanda and Kit went outside to sit on the patio to talk.

"How's everything between you and Steve?" Amanda asked.

"It's going ok." Kit said looking at her.

"That's good. Have you two talked about the operation?"

"Yes all the time. He's so good with it. At first I thought he was going to leave me. Can you believe it?" Kit said looking over at her best friend.

"I believe it. This is something that tests a lot of marriages." Amanda said looking back at Kit.

"I can't wait until we go away." Kit said sighing.

"Are the kids going with you?" Amanda asked.

"This Monday. I can't wait until Steve and I go away by ourselves." Kit smiled at Amanda.

"Well let me know when you and Steve plan to go away and I'll take the kids." Amanda said hugging Kit.

"Thanks Amanda. You are the greatest friend." Kit said hugging her back.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Patty how are you feeling now?" Liz asked.

"Much better." She said looking over at her cousin.

Patty didn't want to tell the girls what took place between she and MJ. She still can't believe that he kissed her. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Katie said.

CJ and Dion said their good-byes and then left. MJ then came back upstairs. He peeked in on the girls and then went back to his room to finish watching his movie. Patty excused herself. She was going to walk over to MJ's room but she decided that would look like she was desperate for him. Patty then went into the bathroom and then came out. On her way back to Katie's room MJ spotted Patty. He really was taken by her beauty. All these years of knowing her she grew into a beautiful young lady. Patty turned and saw MJ looking at her, so she decided to walk over to him.

"Hi MJ." She said looking at him.

"Hi Patty." He said smiling at her.

They just looked at each other and then Patty said, "I better get back to the movie."

"What are you watching?"

"Never Say Never Again." Patty said looking at him.

"Another good movie." He said taking hold of her hand.

Patty went to leave when MJ again pulled her back to him. He took a hold of her two hands and held them close to his chest and kissed her. Again she couldn't believe what was happening. While they were kissing Steve cleared his throat.

"Hi Dad."

Patty saw Steve and got really embarrassed and said quietly, "Sorry." She then quickly went back into Katie's room.

"What's up Dad?" MJ asked like nothing happened.

"I just want to know if you wanted to go down to the park to shoot some hoops." Steve said looking at him.

"Sure." He said grabbing his sneakers and leaving with his Dad.

The guys got into Steve's truck and headed to the park. When Steve pulled into the parking space he looked over at his son and said,

"I didn't know you like Patty."

"Yeah Dad I do. I didn't realize it until today. I think what really got me to like her was the incident at the video store." MJ said looking at his Dad and then at the basketball.

"What happened at the video store?"

"Well Patty went to pay for her video and she dropped all her stuff on the floor and Kristen and Gail laughed at her. I felt really bad for her."

"What did you do MJ?"

"I said to Kristen that I thought she was better than that."

"You didn't help her pick up her things?" Steve asked looking at his son.

"No Dad. Katie and Liz helped her." He said looking out the window.

Steve could tell his son felt bad about not helping Patty. Steve has never met a young kid like MJ before. MJ is always there to help out his friends. Steve is also impressed with the way MJ treats the girls. Holding open doors for them and complementing them on their appearance. The guys then got out of the truck and started to walk over to the courts. MJ looked over at his Dad and asked,

"Have you ever liked a girl so much that you can't help but think about her all the time?"

Steve looked over at MJ, laughed and said, "All the time."

MJ looked at his Dad with a puzzled look.

"Your Mom MJ." Steve laughed again.

MJ just shook his head and smiled.

"Dad. Were you always in love with Mom? What I mean is after you two were married."

"MJ from the moment that I met your Mom I fell in love with her and there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thinking about her." Steve said looking over at his son.

The guys played two games of 21 and then headed back home. When they arrived back home MJ went up stairs to take a shower. After his shower he knocked on Katie's door.

"Come in!"

"Hey." He said looking at her.

"What's up?" She asked looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said sitting on her bed.

MJ then joined his sister on her bed.

"Would you be mad at me if I asked Patty out?"

"No way." She smiled at him.

"Oh good." He smiled.

"MJ."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you like Patty. She likes you too."

MJ then left his sister's room and went back to his room to call Patty. MJ was on the phone with her for an hour and then went to sleep.

Patty and Liz came over the next day to go with MJ and Katie to the beach.

"Is CJ and Dion coming over?" Liz asked.

"They're going to meet us at the beach." Katie said putting on her sandals.

"Ok cool." Liz said.

Liz and Katie went out front to wait for Steve to take them to the beach. MJ came down from upstairs. When he saw Patty standing there he smiled at her. She then smiled back at him.

"Ready." Steve said looking at them.

"You bet." MJ said walking ahead of Patty to get the door for her.

Patty walked past him and said, "Thank you."

As she got out the door Steve leaned over and whispered to his son, "That was nice of you."

"I learned it from the best." He said to his Dad.

Steve smiled at him.

"Yeah Uncle Jesse taught me well." MJ laughed running past his Dad.

Steve shot him a look and then ran after his son laughing. Patty loved watching the interaction between father and son.

"Just kidding Dad." MJ said looking at his Dad and then at Patty.

Steve threw his arm around his son's shoulder and gave him a hug and they all got into the car.

"Steve!" Kit called from the front door.

He got out of the car and looked at her.

"Could you give these to Dad please?" She asked showing him cookies that she made for Mark.

Steve quickly walked up the walk and said; "You know Dad is going to eat them right away."

"I know babe." She smiled and kissed Steve passionately.

The kids saw Steve and Kit kiss.

"Katie I can't believe after all these years your parents are still in love with each other." Liz said looking at them kissing.

"Yeah it is amazing." She smiled.

MJ shook his head and then whispered to Patty, "I taught him everything he knows."

Patty looked over at MJ and laughed. Steve then got back into the car with the cookies and drove off. Kit watched him leave. When she got back inside she and Kasey Lynn started to straighten up the house before Kasey Lynn's play date came.

When Steve pulled up to Mark's house the kids got out and went upstairs to see if CJ and Dion arrived yet.

"Hey Patty."

"Yeah MJ."

"Want to take a walk with me down to the water?" MJ asked holding out his hand to her.

"Sure." She said grabbing a hold of his hand.

Katie watched her brother and Patty walked down to the water. Liz went inside to get some ice tea.

"Hi Katie."

"Oh hey Daddy." She smiled over at her Dad.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling great." She then leaned on her father.

"You ok with MJ liking Patty?" He asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah Dad I am." She said looking up at her Dad.

They were quiet for a while and then Katie said,

"Dad."

"Yeah angel girl." He said standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You know it's been a long time since we had our 'father/daughter' weekend." She said holding onto her Dad.

He looked over at her and said, "It has been a long time. When do you want to go on one?"

"I don't know. I have to ask my boss for sometime off. He's very strict about people taking off. Maybe I can 'sweet talk' him into letting me have a long weekend off." She laughed.

"Maybe." Steve smiled and winked at her.

Liz then came out onto the deck to join Katie. She always admired Katie and Steve's interaction. She just wished that she had a father like Steve Sloan. Katie then noticed Liz standing their holding ice teas. Katie freed herself from her Dad's hold to get her ice tea from Liz.

"I'll be inside if you ladies need me." Steve said leaving the girls to talk.

"Katie did I ever tell you how much I love hanging out with you and your family?" Liz said looking over at her.

"No not really." Katie said smiling at her.

"Well I do. Your Mom and Dad are like the coolest people I know. They don't care who sees them kiss. They don't do it to embarrass you guys. They're so romantic! I wish my Mom would find someone like your Dad." Liz then looked out at the ocean.

"What about Mike?" Katie asked her.

"He's ok I guess. Not romantic enough. But you got to give him credit he does try." Liz said looking over at her best friend.

"Not romantic enough? Come on Liz! He gives your Mom like a dozen roses for her b-day and a diamond tennis bracelet!" Katie said.

"Yeah I know. I don't know. He is cool though. Treats me like his kid though. I went to Todd's party the other night and I drank a little too much beer and when Mike came to pick me up," Liz looked around to make sure Steve and Mark didn't hear her swear. "Holy shit! I thought I was going to die! The way he went off on me for drinking. He lectured me all the way home. Thank god Mom was asleep when we got into the door. That whole night I was puking my guts out. At that point I wished we still lived with Patty and Uncle Dan." Liz said.

"Well I'm glad he went off on you! Serves you right for underage drinking." Katie said sternly to Liz.

"Hey ladies!" Dion said coming up the stairs.

"Oh hey Dion!" Katie said smiling at him.

"Hi Katie! Hi Liz!" CJ said coming up behind his brother.

Katie noticed Liz straighten herself out when Dion said hello. Liz then took off her cover up to reveal her two-piece bathing suit. Dion pulled down his sunglasses to look Liz up and down. Katie heard Dion say as he walked inside,

"Mighty fine!"

Katie just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Liz asked looking over at Katie.

Katie went up to her and said in a whisper, "You got Dion's attention."

Liz looked over at Katie and said, "I aim to please." Liz then walked down the stairs to the beach.

Katie just shook her head. She then sat down next to CJ and asked, "Want to head down to the water?"

CJ looked over at her and said, "In a minute. I told April to meet me here."

"April? April who?" Katie asked looking over at him.

"April. April. The one from biology class." He said with a big smile.

"April Jackson? That April?"

"That's the one." He smiled again.

"My god! I have to get a life." Katie said getting up and walking down to the beach.

When she got down to the beach she joined Liz in the water. Liz looked at her and asked,

"What's with you?"

"Nothing." She said softly.

"Katie! Tell me what's wrong." Liz said floating over to her.

"MJ and Patty are an item. Dion is interested in you and now I found out that CJ likes April Jackson. My 'ex' is in jail. I have no one." Katie said sadly.

"Look things will pick up for you Katie." Liz said to her.

"Yeah I guess." Katie said getting out and walking back up to the beach house.

Steve noticed the changed look on Katie's face. Dion passed Katie on the way down to the beach. She turned and watched him meet up with Liz, Patty and MJ. When she got up to the deck she grabbed her towel and dried herself off.

"Katie you ok?"

"Oh hi daddy. Yeah I guess." She said looking at him.

"Want to talk about it? Or is it a mother/daughter thing?" Steve asked looking over at her.

"It's ok Dad. No big deal." She then smiled at him.

Steve knew something was wrong and he didn't want to pressure her too much about it. He knows that his daughter is exactly like him. Never shows her feelings. Katie then went inside and grabbed another ice tea.

"Hi sweetie." Mark said smiling at her.

"Hi ya grandpa." Katie said looking at him.

"You still coming by tonight to sing to the kids in pediatrics?"

"Sure am." She smiled at him.

Katie then went back outside and went down to the water to join her friends. This time CJ and April were in the water splashing. Patty came out of the water and walked over to Katie and asked,

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah." She said looking over at Patty and smiling.

"Liz said you are upset. Are you mad at me for liking MJ? I know you two are tight and all." Patty asked getting nervous.

"No! I'm cool with it." Katie said laughing.

"You sure?"

Katie put her hands on top of Patty's shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Positive."

"Then what's wrong?" Patty asked.

"Nothing. Actually I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to the hospital tonight. Grandpa wants me to sing for the children." Katie said looking at her best friend.

"Sure I'll be there." Patty hugged her.

Patty went over to MJ and told him that she had to leave to accompany Katie to the hospital because she had to sing to the kids. MJ looked over at his sister and then back at Patty and said,

"That's ok."

Patty went back over to Katie. The girls headed back up to the beach house so Steve can drive them home to get changed. Steve took them home and after they changed took them over to the hospital to entertain the kids. After Katie was done, she and her grandpa did a dance number for the kids. Then she and Patty sat outside of the room watching Katie's Grandpa do magic tricks for the kids.

"Thanks Patty. I'm sorry that I took you away from my brother but I needed some support." Katie said looking at her.

"Katie please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this." Patty said looking at her with concerned.

"I'm just having a hard time dealing with Brad being in jail. So I guess jealousy is setting in." Katie said looking down at the floor.

"Katie we're still going to be best friends. No matter who we are dating. Please don't keep anything locked up inside." Patty said hugging Katie.

"I know Patty. Thanks. Well let's go my Dad said to meet him in the doctor's lounge when I'm done."

The girls got up and walked down the hall. On their way to the doctor's lounge Katie saw this guy in a cowboy hat sitting outside a room. They made eye contact and he tipped his hat to her. Katie smiled at him and continued to walk down the hall to the doctor's lounge. Before she walked in she looked back down the hall and caught him looking at her. She then walked in.

"So how did everything go?" Steve asked looking at Katie.

"It went great. I had the kids signing with me." Katie said giving her Dad the biggest hug.

"That's great." He smiled at her.

While they were in the doctor's lounge talking Katie happen to notice the guy in the cowboy hat standing at the door. She was just about to let him in when Mark opened the door for him. He walked in, took off his cowboy hat and introduced himself to everyone.

"Hi my name is Timothy Roland. I just wanted to tell that young lady over there that she has an awesome singing voice."

"Thanks." Katie smiled at him.

Timothy Roland was about six feet tall 120 pounds and built. Short dark hair and looked a little like country singer Billy Ray Cyrus.

"You're not from around here are you?" Patty asked looking at him.

"No miss I'm not. I'm from Austin, Texas." Timothy said playing with his cowboy hat.

"How old are you son?" Mark asked.

"I'm seventeen sir. I'm visiting my granddad here. He fell and broke his hip." Timothy said looking at Mark and then over at Katie.

Katie leaned over to Patty and whispered, "Just my luck he's visiting."

"Do y'all know a good place to get something to eat?" Timothy asked.

"Sure do. There's this place called BBQ Bobs. Katie here works there and I do too sometimes. Her Dad here owns the place." Patty said smiling.

Steve looked over at the girls.

"Patty!" Katie said through clenched teeth.

Patty looked over at Katie and smiled. Then she looked back at Timothy and said,

"I'm sure Katie would love to take you there sometime."

"That would be great. I have to go. See you again soon." Timothy said smiling at everyone.

When he left he put his cowboy hat back on and walked back down the hall. Steve then asked,

"You two ready to go home?"

"Sure am daddy." Katie smiled at him.

The girls said good-bye to Mark and then left the doctor's lounge with Steve. As they were walking down the hall Katie again spotted Timothy. She walked up to him and said,

"Why don't you come to BBQ Bob's tomorrow at noon time. I'll meet you there." Katie wrote down the address and phone number.

"That would be great." He smiled at her.

Steve and Patty were down the hall when he called to her.

"See you then!" Katie said walking quickly down the hall to her Dad.

"Daddy you don't mind if I meet Timothy at Bob's do you?" Katie asked looking at her Dad.

"When?"

"Tomorrow for lunch." She smiled at him.

"Gee Katie I don't know. You don't know him that well."

"But daddy it's just for lunch. Besides Uncle Jesse is working then and if I'm not mistaken so are you." Again she smiled at him.

"Oh alright." He said looking at her.

"Thank you daddy! You're the best!" She said hugging and kissing him.

When they got to the house Katie and Patty ran upstairs to Katie's room to look for something nice for her to wear. Katie took out half her closet and couldn't decide if she should wear shorts, one of her sundresses or jeans.

"UGH! What should I wear!" She said flopping down on her bed.

"How about this?" Patty said holding up a pair of black jeans, a red tank top and a white blouse.

"I don't know." Katie said looking at the outfit.

"Try it on." Patty said putting away the other outfits.

Katie put on the jeans, the top and the white blouse. She walked over to her mirror that was hanging on her closet door and looked at herself and said,

"Mmmm. I don't know."

"Come on Katie. It looks great on you. All you have to do is put a little make up on and take your hair out of the ponytail. Let it fall on your shoulders." Patty said looking at her.

"Yeah I guess your right." Katie said looking again at herself.

There was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Patty asked putting the last of Katie's clothes away.

"It's MJ. Patty."

"Just a minute!" She said pushing Katie to the side and fixed herself in the mirror.

Katie just laughed at her. Patty then went over to the door and let him in.

"What's going on in here?" MJ asked.

The girls looked at each other and said, "Nothing."

MJ looked at Katie and asked, "You got a date or something?"

"Tomorrow at BBQ Bob's with Timothy Roland." Patty said.

"Who's he?" MJ asked again looking at Katie.

"Some guy I met at the hospital tonight." Katie said looking at her brother.

"You wearing that?" He asked now sounding like their Dad.

"Something wrong with it?" Patty asked looking at Katie then at MJ.

He was quiet for a while and then said, "If I were you I wouldn't wear that. I would wear something else."

Patty huffed and asked, "Like what?"

MJ walked into Katie's closet and pulled out her blue sundress and handed it to Patty. Patty looked at it and said, "No."

"Why not? I think it's better." MJ said.

"If you are going for a sundress then it has to be this yellow one." Patty said holding up the yellow sundress.

"HELLO! You two! This is my date!" Katie shouted.

"Katie look. That outfit you are wearing is all wrong for lunch." MJ said looking at her.

"Since when are you the 'fashion' police MJ." Katie said getting annoyed with him.

Patty then looked at Katie and said, "You know he's right. That's more of a dinner outfit."

"UGH!" Katie said sitting on her bed.

"Hey MJ how about this white dress." Patty said showing him.

"Yeah! Now that's nice." He said smiling.

"OK! That's it you two! Out! You two are not helping me! Go and make out somewhere! While I figure out what to wear tomorrow!" Katie said pushing them out the door.

Katie closed her door. MJ looked over at Patty and said, "How about it?"

"How about what?" She asked looking at him.

"How about you and I make out?" He said smiling at her.

"MJ I would love to but your parents are home and I'm not going into your room to make out." She said looking at him.

"You're no fun Patty." He teased her.

Patty shot him a look and said, "I beg to differ MJ. I'm a lot of fun. I just don't want to ruin your parent's trust in me. I do enjoy coming over here and I want to keep coming over here."

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like that." He said hugging her.

They then walked downstairs and went into the den to watch TV so they thought. MJ taped Kasey Lynn on the shoulder and signed to her.

"Can you go somewhere else? I want to watch a movie with Patty."

"Um NO! What's wrong with your TV? I want to play my game here." Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"Come Kasey Lynn." MJ signed to her.

She looked at him and then at Patty and signed with a smile on her face, "Oh wait. I get it. You are not going to watch TV you and Patty are going to kiss. Well forget it! Do it in your room and leave me alone."

"MJ come on. Don't fight with her. She was here first." Patty said and also signing.

"Patty! Don't take her side. She's just being stubborn." MJ said and signed.

"MJ do you want me to leave?" Patty asked looking at him.

He looked over at her and asked, "You would leave?"

"MJ look. I'm not the type of person who would cause a fight between a brother and sister. It's not worth it. We can 'kiss' somewhere else. I seem to remember you still have that tree house outside." Patty smiled at him.

"I haven't been up there in a long time." He smiled at her.

They both got up and went outside to the tree house. He climbed up first and then helped her up.

"Wow! This place is awesome." Patty said looking around.

MJ then walked over to her wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's ok." Then he started to kiss her. Things between MJ and Patty started to heat up and then quickly cooled down when they heard Steve call them in for dinner. They climbed down the tree house and went inside. When Patty sat down at the table Katie asked teasingly,

"Patty you ok? You seemed a little flushed."

Patty shot her over a look that she wanted to kill her. Then Kasey Lynn signed, "She and MJ were kissing outside."

"You don't say! Really? Kasey Lynn do you think Patty can tell us if MJ is a good kisser?" Katie signed laughingly.

"Katherine Amanda Sloan! You are so in trouble!" Patty said looking over at her best friend.

Katie got up and walked over to her brother and Patty and said, "I'm only teasing. I love you two."

Katie then sat down and that's when Patty gave it back to her in front of her parents.

"So Katie are you going to wear those tight black jeans and that red tight tank top tomorrow for your 'so-called' lunch date with Timothy Roland?"

Steve looked over at Katie. Katie looked over at her parents and said, "Hahaha she's only kidding."

"Touché." Katie said looking over at Patty and smiling.

The girls just laughed and MJ just shook his head. Steve and Kit just looked at each other shaking their heads. After dinner the girls helped Kit clean up while Steve and MJ went outside to talk.

"So Dad what's this Timothy Roland like?" MJ asked sitting down on the chair in the back yard.

"He seems nice. He's from Austin, Texas."

"Austin, Texas? Katie's got a date with a 'cowboy'?" MJ laughed.

"MJ! Don't tease her." Steve said looking over at MJ.

"Ok I won't." He laughed.

"By the way MJ what were you and Patty doing up in the tree house?" Steve asked looking at his son.

He looked at his father and said, "Nothing. Just talking."

"Just talking? If you two were just talking then how come you were wearing lipstick?" Steve winked at his son.

MJ just sunk in his chair and put his hand over his face to hide the embarrassment from his Dad.

"It's ok MJ. Just keep it at kissing nothing more. You got it." Steve said looking at him.

"Yes Dad. We won't do anything 'stupid.' I promise." MJ said looking at his Dad.

"Good. Now let's go inside. I think Patty misses you." Steve said as they got up.

MJ got up and looked over at the dining room window and saw Patty looking at him. When he saw her looking out his heart began to race. Then he continued to walk inside. Patty stayed for another hour and then her Dad came and picked her up. She said good night to everyone and MJ walked her to the car and kissed her good night. He then went upstairs and knocked on Katie's door.

"Come in." She said softly.

"Did you find a decent outfit to wear tomorrow?" He asked sitting on her bed with her.

"Yes. It's the white dress hanging up over there." Katie said looking up from her book.

"So this guy is from Texas?" MJ asked looking at his sister.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Katie asked looking at her brother.

"No." MJ said looking at her.

The next day Katie got ready for her date with Timothy. When she arrived at BBQ Bob's Timothy was waiting there for her. He handed her a red rose.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get that for me." Katie smiled at him.

"It's my way of saying 'Thank you' for telling me about this place and talking to me." Timothy said shyly.

"You're welcome."

Jesse showed them to a table that was in Steve's eyeview. Katie looked over at her Dad who was standing there looking at her. Steve then went about his business.

"So you're from Austin, Texas? Is it hot there now?" Katie asked looking at him.

"It's about 110."

"Your grandfather lives in LA?"

"Actually my grandfather was out here helping my sister move to her new apartment. My sister Penny is going to college out here. UCLA." He said smiling at her.

"Oh that's great. But how did he break his hip?" Katie asked looking at him.

Timothy was so in awe of Katie. She was very beautiful.

"He was getting out of bed and his knee gave out and down he went. Penny called us right away. It just happened two days ago." Timothy said.

"Oh that's a shame."

Timothy and Katie ate their lunch and talked some more. Timothy paid for their lunch and Katie decided to go for a walk. Timothy then looked at his watch and said,

"I best be going. My parents are coming in from Austin around 3pm and I need to pick them up. Thanks for lunch and conversation." He got into his car and drove off.

Katie then walked back into BBQ Bob's and sat down at the counter. Jesse looked over at her and noticed that she was not happy.

"Hey cutie." Jesse said sitting next to her.

"Hi Uncle Jesse." She said playing with a napkin.

"Something wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"Did you ever build something up and have it shot down so fast?" She asked looking at him.

He shook his head yes and said, "Plenty of times. Timothy not what you expected?"

"Nope. He's nice and all but he's into himself and he's not hygienically clean." Katie said looking back at her napkin.

"Oh." Jesse said looking at her.

"Uncle Jesse what am I going to do?" Katie asked looking over at him sadly.

"You're going to go away with your family on Monday and have a great time. You will find someone new." He said hugging her.

Katie then looked at Jesse and said, "Uncle Jesse. Aunt Susan was dumb for dumping you. You are the sweetest person in the world. I'm so happy that you're my godfather." She then kissed him on the cheek and then went into the back office to have her Dad take her home.

Jesse just smiled after she did that.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Katie came out and Steve advised Jesse that he'd be taking Katie home. They got into his car and headed home. When they pulled up Katie got out and started to walk up the walkway. She turned around and looked at her Dad and then went back over to him.

"Daddy."

"Yes."

She leaned into the car and gave him her biggest and tightest hug ever. Then she said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked looking at her.

"For being best friends with Uncle Jesse and for being the best Dad in the whole wide universe." She then went up the walk again and into the house.

Kit came out of the kitchen and saw Katie going up the stairs. Kit then went up stairs to find out how the lunch date went. Kit knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Katie."

"Oh hi Mom."

"So how did your lunch date go?" Kit asked sitting on her bed.

"It was ok. Nothing to write home about." Katie said sitting next to her Mom.

Kit looked over at her daughter and could see that she wasn't lying. Katie got up and went to her closet to get undressed. She stood in her closet and started to cry. Kit walked over to her and put her arms around her and asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katie looked at her Mom and said, "No. It's ok."

Kit then left her alone and went back downstairs to start dinner. Fifteen minutes later Katie joined her Mom in the kitchen. Katie set the table and helped her Mom clean the vegetables.

"Mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok. A little tired but I feel ok." Kit smiled over at her daughter.

"Good." Katie smiled back.

Kasey Lynn came into the kitchen with her friend Abby.

"Katie! You're home!" Kasey Lynn signed and then ran and hugged her.

"Yeah. I've been home for a while." Katie signed back to her.

"Katie this is my friend Abby. Abby this is my big sister Katie." Kasey Lynn signed to Abby.

"Oh! Hi! Please to meet you. Kasey Lynn tells me that you're going to be a teacher and a singer. Wow that is so cool! My brother has a band and they're looking for a singer." Abby signed to Katie.

"Really? That's nice." Katie signed.

"Yeah you should come by and hear them play. They only play country music. From what I hear they are really good." Abby signed.

Kasey Lynn started to laugh at Abby.

"What's so funny?" Abby signed to Kasey Lynn.

"What you said. From what you hear they are really good." Kasey Lynn laughed and signed.

"Oh. That was funny. What I really meant from what my Mom and Dad say." Abby smiled and signed.

"I might just do that." Katie signed.

"Good. They are practicing this Wednesday night." Abby said.

"I won't be around this week. We are going away." Katie signed to Abby.

"Oh ok. Next time. I'll let Kasey Lynn know and she can tell you. Opps I have to run. Mrs. Sloan can you call my Mom and tell her that I'm ready. My Grandma Jean is coming in tonight from Chicago and I don't want to be late." Abby signed.

Katie heard the doorbell ring. Katie left the kitchen to answer it. When she opened the door she saw the cutest guy ever.

"Hi is Abby here." The guy said.

"Sure come in. You are?" Katie asked.

"Tommy. Abby's brother." He said walking past her.

"She's in the kitchen. Abby tells me you have a band." Katie said looking at him.

"Yeah sort of. We just need a singer." He said looking at her.

"Well I sing." Katie said.

"That's nice. Can you get my sister for me? I'm in a hurry. Our grandmother is landing in an hour and I have to pick her up." Tommy said.

"Sure. Sure." She said walking into the kitchen.

Katie signed to Abby to tell her, her brother was here.

"Oh good. Thanks everyone. Bye Kasey Lynn. See you when you get back." Abby signed and hugged Kasey Lynn.

"Bye." Kasey Lynn signed.

Katie walked Abby out to her brother. Tommy and Abby then left. Katie then closed the door and went upstairs. Kit called MJ and Katie down for dinner but only MJ showed up.

"MJ where's Katie?" Kit asked.

"Probably in her room. I'll get her." He then got up and went to get her.

When MJ reached her room he heard her phone ring.

"Hi Patty. You dialed the wrong number." Katie said.

"I dialed the right one 'miss smartie pants'." Patty laughed.

"What's up?" Katie asked pulling out her duffel bag.

"So how did it go for lunch today?"

By this time MJ was listening to the conversation.

"How did it go? In basic terms it 'sucked'." Katie said.

"Why! What happened?"

"Timothy is cute but he smelled to 'high' heaven and he's so full of himself." Katie said as the tears started to flow.

"Oh I'm so sorry Katie." Patty said sadly.

"Me too. Then to top it off Kasey Lynn's friend Abby told me that her brother has a country band and they needed a singer. When her brother came by to pick her up I told him I sing and he blew me off. Can you believe that?" Katie said wiping her eyes.

"Look at this way you are going away for a couple of days with your family, which is great. I won't be around, Liz won't be around and neither will CJ and Dion. Just you and your family. So rest up and when you come back you'll be refreshed and ready to meet new guys." Patty said comfortingly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Katie said.

"Well I better run. My Dad is taking me out for dinner." Patty said.

"Oooo! That sounds great." Katie said.

"Yeah. Talk to you later. Bye." Patty said.

"Bye." Katie then hung up.

Katie hung up her phone and went over to her bed and lay down. There was a knock on her door. Katie let out a sigh and said,

"Come in."

"Katie dinner is ready." MJ said looking over at her.

"Yeah ok." She said not moving.

"Everything alright?" He asked walking over to her.

"I guess so." Katie said looking at him.

"Katie tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you like this. I know something is wrong." MJ said sitting next to her on the bed.

"MJ I have the worst luck in the world with guys. Brad is in jail, Timothy is smelly and Abby's brother blew me off. What is wrong with me?" Katie then started to cry.

MJ put his arms around her and said, "Nothing is wrong with you. There is something wrong with those guys."

Katie looked up at him and said, "Thanks for listening. Sorry to burden you with this."

"You're welcome and you're not burdening me with anything. You're my sister and that's why I'm here." MJ then got up and pulled Katie off her bed. They walked downstairs for dinner.

After dinner the kids helped Kit clean up and the four all went into the den to watch a movie. The doorbell then rang. MJ went and answered it.

"Hi I'm Tommy. Is Katie around?" Tommy asked looking at MJ.

"Yeah come in. I'll get her." MJ said looking at him.

MJ went into the den and asked, "Katie. Do you know a Tommy?"

"No. Why?" Katie said looking at him.

"Well there is a Tommy out in the living room asking to see you." MJ said looking at her.

"Katie isn't Abby's brother's named Tommy?" Kit asked her.

"Oh yeah! Ok I do know him." Katie got up and quickly went out to the living room to see him.

"Hi Tommy." Katie said looking at him.

"Hi Katie. I just came over to apologize for the way I treated you earlier." Tommy said looking at her.

"That's ok. You had things to do." Katie sat down across from him.

"No it wasn't ok. I was in a bad mood. My band just lost our singer and then we were told that we lost the Solomon barmitzva. Tommy said looking at her.

"Oh that's too bad." Katie said.

"If you're free next week why don't you come by so we can hear you sing." Tommy said getting up.

"Gee Tommy my family and I are going away for a week." Katie said getting up.

"Oh Ok. How about when you get back you call me to see if we hired another singer. If we didn't then we can hear you sing." He said walking over to the front door.

"Sure I can do that." She smiled at him.

Tommy opened the front door and left. Katie then realized that she didn't have his number. Katie ran out after him.

"Tommy!"

He turned around.

"You didn't leave me your phone number." Katie said out of breath.

"Oh! Here it is." He said taking out a piece of paper and writing on it.

"Thanks." She said going back up the walk.

"Tommy who is that fine babe?" Adam asked.

"Her sister and Abby go to school together." Tommy said watching Katie go into the house.

"Wow! She is one fine looking babe! Does she sing?" Adam asked as they got into Adam's car.

"She said she does. We'll find out when she gets back from vacation." Tommy said putting on his seat belt.

"Cool!" Adam said pulling away.

"So what did Tommy want?" Kit asked Katie.

"He came to apologize for being rude to me earlier." Katie said looking at his phone number and smiling.

"Oh." Kit said.

Kit heard the front door open up. She went out to the living room to greet Steve.

"A rough day at the restaurant babe?" Kit said looking at him.

"It was very busy." He said hugging her.

"Oh you poor baby. Why don't I go upstairs and run you a nice hot bath." She said looking at him.

"That sounds like a great idea." He said walking over to the stairs with her.

They walked up the stairs and headed to their room. While Steve undressed Kit put on the bath water and put three drops of bath bubbles in for him. When she turned around she saw the sexiest man in the world. He walked over to her and helped her out of her clothes.

"Steve!" She laughed as he started to kiss her on her neck.

"What?"

"What about the kids?"

"Sorry this is 'adult' bath only." He laughed.

Kit smacked him on his bare butt and said, "They're going to come in."

"I locked the bedroom door." He then started to kiss her again down her neck.

They ended up on the bathroom floor.

"Oh! My god! This floor is cold!" Kit laughed.

Steve helped her up and then picked her up and carried her into their bedroom and gently put her down on their bed where he continued to kiss her down her neck and down to her torso. He then went over to her scar and gently kissed it, which sent her over the edge with excitement, and he finally made love to her. After they made love he and Kit went into the bathroom to take a bath together. Kit washed his hair while he soaped up and he did the same to her. After their bath they threw on their sweats and went down to the kitchen to have a cup of tea.

"What time are we heading out tomorrow?" Kit asked looking at him.

"I think 5am. The traffic should still be light at that time." He said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her and hugged her.

"Steve I feel so safe like this." Kit said hugging him.

"That's good to know because I don't want anything to hurt you." He kissed her on the head.

"Steve can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said sitting down.

He then pulled her onto his lap.

"How about you and I go back to Bordeaux Inn and get re-married there?" Kit asked looking at him.

He was quiet for a while then he looked at her and said, "Sure why not."

"It will be like eloping." She smiled at him.

"Eloping?" He asked looking at her smiling.

"Yeah eloping. Is there something wrong with that?" Kit asked looking at him.

"No." Steve said kissing her.

"I wanted to do that the first time but I didn't want to hurt your Dad's feelings." Kit said putting her forehead onto Steve's.

"Well now no one can be hurt." He said caressing her face with his hand.

While Steve and Kit were talking Kasey Lynn came into the kitchen followed by Katie.

"Ahem!" Katie said laughing.

Steve and Kit looking over at them and smiled.

"Do you two need something?" Steve asked looking at the two smiling faces.

"Well excuse us for interrupting a private moment but as I recall this is the kitchen and we are thirsty." Katie said winking at her Dad.

Steve looked over at Kit and said, "Miss smartie pants is thirsty and so is her sidekick."

The four just laughed at each other. Katie and Kasey Lynn took out their drinks and left their parents alone. As Katie was leaving the kitchen she shouted,

"Intimate moments are for the bedroom! Remember that when MJ comes in for his drink!"

"She is absolutely too much." Kit laughed.

"Yeah a lot like her Mom." Steve laughed.

"And like her Dad." Kit laughed.

Kit and Steve left the kitchen and joined the girls in the den as they were watching a movie while MJ was up in his room on his computer talking to CJ and Dion. The doorbell rang and Steve went and got it.

"Hi Patty."

"Hi Mr. Sloan. Is MJ around?" Patty asked walking in.

"He's up in his room the last time I saw him." Steve said looking at her.

Out of Katie's two best friends Steve likes Patty the best. She has old fashion manners. Her cousin Liz is the type of girl that likes to live life in the fast lane. Patty sat in the living room to wait for MJ.

"Patty you can go up to see him. If my guess is right he's probably on the computer with CJ and Dion." Steve smiled at her.

Patty was a little hesitant until Steve again told her it was ok by him. Patty went up the stairs and walked down to MJ's room and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

He turned around and saw whom it was.

"Hi Patty." MJ said smiling.

"Hi MJ. Your Dad said it was ok for me to come up. What are you doing?" She asked walking in.

"Just talking to CJ. Dion and Liz went to the movies." He said kissing her.

"Oh that's nice. I thought CJ had a date with April." Patty said sitting on his bed.

"She's on her way over." MJ said shutting down his computer.

"Speaking about a date. How did your dinner go with your Dad?" MJ asked sitting next to her.

"It was ok. The restaurant wasn't that clean and the food 'sucked' I mean stunk." Patty said looking at him.

"That's terrible." He put his arm around her and started to kiss her.

"MJ can we go somewhere else?"

"Why? This is my room and it's private. No parents or sisters to bother us." He said continuing to kiss her.

"Let's go to the tree house where it's more private." She said kissing him.

They both got up and headed downstairs. On their way out to the tree house MJ decided to grab some ice tea and his all time favorite snack spicy tortilla chips. They then went up to the tree house.

"So you really like it up here?" MJ asked as they put down the food and drinks.

"Yes I do. You can see everything from up here. Look! You can see the stars starting to come out." Patty said looking up.

"What stars? All I see is the most beautiful girl in front of me." MJ said watching Patty.

"MJ." She laughed. "Come here and look at the stars with me." She then lay down and looked up.

MJ lay down next to her and held her hand as they watched the stars start to come out.

"Did you see that? A shooting star." Patty then closed her eyes and made a wish.

MJ sat up and leaned over and kissed her. She opened her eyes and said looking at him,

"My wish came true."

MJ laughed and then he said,

"Patty I want you to know that I really care about you. I know that we are only sixteen but I want you to know that I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

Patty sat up, looked at him and asked, "What took you so long? I was in love with you since we were kids."

Patty leaned forward and went to kiss him when she lost her balanced and fell on top of him. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"MJ are you up here?" Steve asked coming up the stairs.

Patty quickly jumped up when she heard Steve's voice.

"Yeah Dad." MJ said laughing.

Patty smacked him in the arm and mouthed 'shush'.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were just talking and looking at the stars." MJ said.

"I just wanted to know if you guys want to come with me to get ice cream. You still like chocolate right Patty?" Steve smiled at her.

"Yes. Yes I do." She said.

"Dad can't you take Katie or Kasey Lynn with you?" MJ asked looking down at his Dad.

"MJ! Don't be so rude!" Patty said looking over at him.

"Sure." Steve said.

He then walked away.

"MJ! That's not nice. Your Dad just came and asked us to join him. What's wrong with that?" Patty said.

"I was hoping that we would just stay here, talk and kiss." He said looking at her.

Patty then got up and climbed down the ladder.

"Patty! Come back here!" MJ shouted after her.

Patty ran inside and said,

"Mr. Sloan I'll go with you."

MJ caught up with her and said, "Me too."

The three walked out of the house and got into Steve's truck and drove off to the ice cream shop. They got out and went inside to get ice cream. Steve watched MJ's interaction with Patty. He could sense that his son really enjoyed being in Patty's company. Steve and Kit were really happy that MJ and Patty started to hang out together. They really liked Patty a lot. When they were done they went back to the house. Patty took the ice cream into the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen, Kit came in to start serving everyone.

"Mrs. Sloan."

"Yes Patty." Kit said looking at her.

"Please let me help you serve the ice cream." Patty said taking the ice cream cups from her.

"Patty you're our guest." Kit said looking at her.

"Mrs. Sloan please. It's the least I can do since I'm always here." Patty said.

"Thank you Patty." Kit said sitting down.

Kit then got up and called everyone into the kitchen for the ice cream. After everyone was done Patty and Kit cleaned up and then sat down and talked.

"Patty how's your Dad doing?"

"He's doing ok. He's been very busy these past two weeks with work and all." Patty said looking at her.

"You know your Dad is always welcomed here for dinner." Kit said looking at her.

"I know. I tell him that we should go out and then when we do we have the worst night ever. You see my Dad took me to this fancy restaurant and the food 'stunk', the place was dirty and to top it off the staff was rude to us."

"Rude how?" Kit asked getting up and putting up the tea water.

"Forgive me for boasting but my Dad is a very good looking guy and when they saw him come in with me they and some of the customers made some nasty comments about us."

Kit looked over at Patty.

"Oh! Don't get me wrong. We were really dressed up. I guess they thought that I was my Dad's date or something. I heard one woman say, "She is so young! He should be in jail." "Well my Dad and I laughed and then to really shock them we started playing along. It was funny to see their expressions." Patty laughed and so did Kit.

"You know Mrs. Sloan I wish my Dad would meet someone nice. It's been 13 years since my Mom died. I hate to see him without someone. I can remember when he used to show up out of the blue and give my Mom flowers. Then one day while we were at the beach he told my Mom to look up and there was one of those banner planes flying by. On the banner it said, 'Kimberly will you marry me?' I remember my Mom getting embarrassed and then saying 'yes'. I could never understand why he asked her to marry him again. So I asked him 'Daddy aren't you and Mommy married?' He said yes but that is something people who are in love do." Patty said as her tears started to fall.

Kit sat next to her and then hugged her. Then Kit asked, "Did they have another beautiful wedding?"

Patty wiped her eyes and said, "No. When they were planning the wedding Mom was told that she had cancer. It spread very quickly and she died a month later. Then Aunt Kelly and Liz came to live with us until three months ago. If it wasn't for Aunt Kelly I think my Dad would have had a nervous break down."

All this time while Patty and Kit were talking MJ was listening at the door of the kitchen. He never knew anything about Patty's life. MJ then walked over to her and hugged her. Kit got up and poured the tea for them and then left Patty and MJ alone. Patty and MJ then went up to MJ's room to pack for his trip.

"You ok?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes I'm fine. I like talking to your Mom. She's very sweet." Patty said looking at him.

"Thanks." MJ smiled at her.

Patty looked at the time and said, "I better get ready. My Dad will be here soon."

There was a knock on MJ's door.

"Come in."

"Patty your Dad is here." Katie said smiling.

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be right down."

Katie then left.

"I'll see you on Wednesday?" Patty asked picking up her pocket book.

"Yes you will." MJ then hugged and kissed her.

Patty went to leave when MJ grabbed her by the arm and said, "I love you."

"I love you too MJ." Then Patty left.

MJ finished his packing and then got ready for bed. He climbed into bed and went to shut off his light when there was a knock on the door.

"MJ you decent?" Katie asked.

"Yeah come in." He sighed.

"What's that about?" Katie asked walking in.

"Nothing. What's up?"

Katie walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You ok?" She asked handing him a white envelope.

"I guess." He opened the envelope and found a computer made card in it.

The outside of the card had a guy and girl on it holding hands. Inside it read: MJ when I see you, talk to you or hold you, you make my heart skip a beat. I enjoy being in your company. Thanks for being you. Love you a lot, Patty.

He then closed the card and put it away.

"Is everything ok between you and Patty?" Katie asked looking at him.

"Yeah we're fine. It's just that I heard her tell Mom about her Mom dying. Did you know her parents were supposed to get married again? But that never happened because her Mom died of cancer." MJ said looking at his sister.

"Yeah she told me that years ago." Katie said looking at her brother.

MJ then put the envelope on his nightstand and said good night to Katie and fell off to sleep. The next day at 5am everyone packed up the car and headed up to the cabin. On the ride up MJ was very quiet. Steve looked through the review mirror to see if MJ was ok.

"Hey pal you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said looking out the window.

When they reached the cabin everyone took in their things and put it in their room. MJ then came out and went outside for a walk. Steve went outside to keep him company.

"MJ need company?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Dad I would rather be alone." MJ said looking at his Dad.

"Sure. I understand." Steve then walked back to the cabin.

"Something wrong babe?" Kit asked looking at Steve.

"I'm worried about MJ." Steve said looking at her.

Katie spotted MJ from her window walking down to the lake. She grabbed her light jacket and ran outside to be with him.

"Don't you dare push me into the lake Katie." MJ said without turning around.

"I won't. I hate when you do that." She said sitting next to him.

"I can't help it. I can always sense that you're in the area. Besides you do it to me too." MJ said finally looking at her.

"Did you ever notice that it freaks out Mom?" She laughed.

"Don't forget Dad too." MJ laughed.

"Hey MJ. You still upset about what Patty said to Mom?"

"Kind of. I feel sorry for her for loosing her Mom at such a young age." MJ said looking out over the lake.

"Me too. I don't know what I would do if Mom died. Maybe just lock myself in the closet." Katie said resting her head on MJ's shoulder.

"I know what I would do if I ever lost you." MJ said looking over at her.

"What?"

"This might sound terrible but it's the truth. I would kill myself." MJ said as his tears started to fall.

Katie picked up her head and looked at him and said, "I would do the same thing if anything happened to you. That's my word."

"We better stop talking about this. It's making me depressed." MJ said holding Katie's hand.

"Ok. So tell me what do you and my best friend do up in the tree house?" Katie smiled looking over at MJ.

"None of your business." MJ smiled at her.

"So are you going to audition for that guy Tommy's band?" MJ asked as they got up and headed back to the cabin.

"Yes. Hopefully he didn't hire someone else by the time we get back home." She said putting her arm around her brother.

When they went inside Kasey Lynn and Kit were making hot chocolate and Steve was putting some wood in the fireplace.

"Where did you two go off to?" Kasey Lynn signed.

"Just down by the lake." MJ signed back to her.

"MJ want to go fishing tomorrow?" Steve asked looking over at him.

"That would be great Dad. Just the two of us?"

"Yes." Steve smiled at him.

The next day Steve and MJ got up real early, grabbed their fishing gear and headed down to the lake. They caught some fish for that night's dinner. The guys came back up and cleaned the fish while the girls went down to the lake to swim.

"Katie."

"Yeah Mom."

"You still auditioning for Tommy's band?"

"Hopefully he doesn't hire someone by Friday." Katie said looking over at her Mom.

"Well if he doesn't I hope you get the job." Kit smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom." Katie smiled at her.

After their swim the girls headed up to change and to sit down for dinner. After dinner they all went for a walk into the woods. While they were in there Kasey Lynn looked at some green leaves that were shiny. Before anybody could stop her she touched the leaves. MJ ran up to her and pulled her away and signed to her,

"Kasey Lynn come with me."

He picked her up and quickly walked back up to the cabin. He pulled up her sleeves and washed her hands. After that she looked at him and signed,

"What's going on?"

"That was poison ivy you touched. Hopefully I caught it in time." He signed to her.

"Oh my god! Am I going to die?" She signed back.

"No." MJ signed.

"Than what?" She signed.

"You are going to itch and itch and itch." He said showing her as he pretended to scratch himself.

"Is there anything that I can take or do?"

"Mom can put calodine lotion on you and you can't scratch yourself or else it will spread and then we can all get it."

MJ then looked at her hands and noticed the rash starting to form. He quickly ran into the first aid kit and got out the calodine lotion and put it on her hands.

"Rub it in."

Kasey Lynn did what she was told. By the time they came out of the bathroom everyone asked how she was.

"I think we caught it in time." MJ said to them.

As the night went on Kasey Lynn was starting to breakout on her arms and legs. MJ told her to put more lotion on her and then helped her into her sweats. Unfortunately nothing helped. By mid morning the next day Kasey Lynn stopped itching but unfortunately the poison ivy spread all over her body.

"This stinks!" She signed.

Kit told them that she's going into town to pick up some more lotion.

"I'll go with you Mom." MJ said looking at her.

MJ and Kit left.

"Mom."

"Yes MJ."

"What do you think about Patty?" He asked looking over at his Mom.

"I like her a lot. She's very sweet, polite and has great manners." Kit smiled over at her son.


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached the town they got out and went into the general store. Kit found the lotion while MJ looked around. He found a little teddy bear that said, "Beautiful" on its sweatshirt. He spotted the gift shop next to the general store and went in. He looked around the gift shop and found another perfect gift for Patty. It was a friendship bracelet. He bought two of them.

"MJ you ready." Kit said looking at him.

"Coming." He said looking at the store for one last time.

When they got outside to the car MJ showed his Mom what he bought Patty.

"Those are very nice MJ. Whose the other bracelet for?" Kit asked.

"If Patty wears one I can wear the other one." He said.

"Not a bad idea." Kit said starting up the car.

They headed back to the cabin. When they reached the cabin they saw Katie sitting outside.

"What happened?" Kit asked looking at Katie.

Katie just burst out laughing and said, "Dad put so much lotion on Kasey Lynn that she looks like The Pink Panther."

Kit ran inside with MJ and Katie following her.

"Steve! What did you do to our baby?" Kit asked looking at him.

"She started to itch again so I put more lotion on her." He said looking at his wife.

"She's so, so, so pink." Kit then burst out laughing.

Then everyone started to laugh and Kasey Lynn signed,

"So you think this is funny! Well you try and stand still for a while, while someone lotions you up!"

Kasey Lynn then walked by a mirror, stopped and looked at herself and started to laugh at herself too. The next day they all left for home. It was the worst ride for Kasey Lynn ever. When they finally reached home Kasey Lynn ran into the house and ran upstairs to the bathroom to take a nice bath. Kit put a call into Mark to see if there was anything else they could do for Kasey Lynn. Katie went upstairs to check on her sister. She found Kasey Lynn in the tub trying to wash off all the lotion.

"Here let me help you." Katie signed to her.

After Kasey Lynn's bath Mark was downstairs waiting for her. He had some medicated lotion to help her. When she came down Mark looked at her and felt so bad for her. He applied the lotion on her and told her parents to apply it again before she goes to bed. Katie went up to her room and called Tommy to see if he hired anyone for the band. Katie dialed his number.

"Hi can I speak to Tommy?"

"Sure."

"Hi Tommy. It's Katie. Kasey Lynn's sister."

"Oh hi Katie." Tommy said.

"Did you hire anyone yet for your band?" Katie asked hoping he didn't.

"No. I decided to wait until you came back." Tommy said.

"You didn't have to wait." Katie smiled.

"Can you come over tomorrow around 2pm?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Just give me your address and I'll be there."

Tommy gave her his address and they said good-bye.

The next day Katie went over to Tommy's house and met everyone in the band. Adam the drummer couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Ok everyone. Let's get down to business here. Katie what song are you going to sing for us today?" Tommy asked.

"I was thinking of singing my favorite song by Martina McBride. Broken Wing."

"Ok good. We know that song." Tommy said setting up.

Katie adjusted the microphone, took a deep breath and waited for her queue. When she started everyone looked at each other and was impressed. Tommy yelled 'cut'.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Adam asked looking at him.

"Katie can you do this song as a soloist?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"I guess so." She said looking at him.

"Try it." Tommy smiled at her.

Katie quickly said a pray to herself and then sang Broken Wing without the band. By the time Katie was done she was ready to pass out with fright.

"Nice." Adam said clapping and walking over to her.

Tommy and Frank talked it over and then Tommy said to Katie,

"Looks like you got the job."

Katie was so excited that she screamed.

"We start rehearsals 6pm to 7pm sharp Monday, Tuesday and Wednesdays. Fridays we start at 7pm to 8pm. When we go to auditions we play country music, pop and 60s music." Frank said to Katie.

Katie realized that the hours conflicted with her work schedule at BBQ Bobs on Friday nights. She didn't care she accepted the job.

"Thank you Katie for coming by. We'll see you Friday night." Tommy said walking her out.

"Ok great." She smiled.

After Katie left Tommy, Frank and Adam were talking about Katie.

"Man! She is awesome!" Adam said.

"Yeah she is." Frank said as they packed up.

"I wonder how long she's been signing?" Adam asked putting his drums in the corner.

"I wonder if she's single." Frank smiled.

"You two are unbelievable! Tommy said shaking his head.

"What? You don't think she's cute?" Adam asked looking at Tommy.

"Yes I do but we have a job to do in two weeks. I don't want to loose it like we did with the Solomon Barmitza." Tommy said looking at them.

When Katie got home she was so excited that she nearly burst.

"Mom! Dad! MJ! Kasey Lynn! Somebody!" Katie called running into the house.

Kit, Steve, MJ and Kasey Lynn came out of the den.

"I got it! I got the job with the band!" Katie said jumping up and down.

Everyone screamed and jumped up and down.

"Congrats! Katie!" MJ said hugging her.

"I knew you could do it!" Kasey Lynn signed to her.

"That is great Katie!" Kit said hugging her.

Katie looked over at her Dad and he said, "Way to go Katie! Way to go." Then he hugged her.

"Daddy there is a small problem." She said looking at him.

"What's that?"

"They have band rehearsals Friday nights from 7pm to 8pm."

"I suppose you want Friday nights off." He said looking at her.

"I would but if you can't do it I understand." Katie said looking at him.

"Do you need other days off?" He asked.

"They also rehearse Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays from 6pm to 7pm. Those days I work from 3pm to 6pm." She said again looking at him.

"You can have Fridays off but I'll need you to work Saturdays." Steve said.

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"I'm going to call Liz and Patty." She said running up the stairs.

Katie quickly walked into her room and went to pick up her phone when she saw her answering machine blinking. She played the messages.

"Katie. It's Patty. Call me as soon as you get this."

Katie speed dialed Patty's number.

"Patty its Katie. What's wrong?"

"Did you get it?" Patty asked.

"Come over and I'll tell you." Katie said.

Patty got onto her bike and raced over. When she arrived she ran up the walkway and rang the bell.

"Hi Patty." Kit said.

"Hi Mrs. Sloan. Is Katie around?"

"Right here in the kitchen." Katie said peeking out of the kitchen.

Patty walked in and asked, "Well? How did it go?"

"I got the job." Katie smiled at her.

"That is great! Congrats!" Patty said hugging her.

"Thanks." Katie said hugging her.

MJ then came into the kitchen.

"I've got to call Liz!" Katie said walking out of the kitchen.

MJ looked at Patty and said, "Come with me. I have something for you."

They got up and went outside and went up to the tree house. MJ had laid out a blanket, soda, chips and a rose.

"MJ what's this all about?" Patty asked looking at him.

"Nothing. Can't I do something nice for you?" He asked as they sat down.

"Sure you can." She said picking up the rose and smelling it.

He handed her a small box and the teddy bear. Patty opened the box and pulled out the bracelet and said,

"This is very beautiful."

"It's suppose to be a friendship bracelet but I want it to represent how much I love you." MJ said putting it on her wrist.

"MJ I don't need anything to represent it. I know you love me. You've told me." Patty said kissing him.

"I know." He said kissing her.

"You are one awesome guy MJ." Patty said looking at him.

"Thank you."

They sat with their arms around each other and watched the stars come out once again.

"Liz its Katie. Where are you? Call me when you get this." Katie then hung up the phone.

An hour went by when Katie called Liz. Katie's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Katie its Liz."

"Where were you?" Katie asked.

"I was with Dion." Liz said.

"You guys went to the movies?"

"Can I come over? My mom is being difficult." Liz asked.

"Sure. You want to spend the night here?" Katie asked.

"If it's ok with your parents."

"I'm sure it will be." Katie then hung up.

Katie went downstairs and asked her parents if it was ok that Liz spends the night. They were fine with it. Ten minutes later Liz showed up. The girls went up to Katie's room.

"Where's Patty?" Liz asked.

"Probably up in the tree house with MJ. Making out." Katie laughed.

"So what movie did you and Dion see today?" Katie asked knowing all too well that they didn't go to the movies to watch but to make out.

Liz looked over at her and said, "You know damn well that we didn't go to the movies to watch. We were up in the balcony making out. It was empty up there. Katie, Dion is so incredible. I can't believe that we've been friends for this long and never knew that we had feelings for each other. So how did the audition go today?"

"I got the job. I start rehearsing Friday night. So you really like Dion?"

"Congrats! You are going to be great! Yeah I like him a lot." Liz said sitting on Katie's window seat.

Liz happened to look out the window and saw into the tree house. Her eyes got real wide when she saw MJ and Patty kissing.

"Katie! Come here! Look!" Liz said pointing to the tree house.

Katie looked out and saw what Liz was talking about.

"Damn Katie! You're brother is going to suck her up if he continues to kiss like that." Liz laughed.

Katie just burst out laughing.

"Oh shit! He heard us!" Liz said moving from the window seat.

"You know Katie I think I saw your brother trying to cop a feel on my cousin." Liz laughed.

"Liz! You pig! MJ would never do that!" Katie laughed.

"Katie I hate to break the news to you but your 'sweet innocent' brother is a man and when a man gets near a woman like Patty, LOOK OUT!" Liz laughed.

"Jealous?" Katie said looking at Liz.

"Nope. Dion tried it on me already." Liz laughed.

Katie shot Liz a look and said, "No way!"

"Yup." Liz smiled.

"What did you do?" Katie asked.

"Nothing. I did it back to him." Liz laughed.

"Get out of here you liar!" Katie laughed.

"Swear on a million bibles it happened." Liz said standing up and putting her hand to her chest and the other hand up in the air.

"If that ever happened to me I would have killed him." Katie said.

"You mean to tell me all the time you went out with Brad he didn't try anything with you?" Liz asked looking at Katie.

"Nope. Not one move." Katie said looking at her friend.

"That boy must have been dead from the waist up." Liz said.

"No. He just respected me that's all." Katie said getting up and walking into her closet to find an outfit for Friday night.

"So any cute guys in the band?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. The drummer Adam." Katie said pulling out a pair of jeans and a tank top.

"What time is rehearsal on Friday?" Liz asked.

"7pm. Why?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Yeah but my Dad gave me off." Katie said coming out with the outfit.

"You mean to tell me your father gave you Friday off? It's amazing!" Liz said.

"Come on Liz, my Dad is not that bad." Katie said looking for shoes.

"Katie your Dad never gives you and your brother off. Since you started to work." Liz said lying on Katie's bed.

"Yeah I know. He was cool with it." Katie said.

"So the drummer Adam is cute? Does he go to our school?" Liz asked looking over at Katie.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to him much."

"What song did you sign? Wait don't tell me Broken Wing?" Liz asked.

"Yup and I figure I'll sign 'Blue' Friday."

Katie's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Katie its Tommy sorry to bother you. I forgot to tell you that next Friday we are signed up at Marshall High School for Battle of the Bands. I was thinking of us doing one country and one 60s music."

"Battle of the Bands at Marshall High School?" Katie asked.

"Yeah is that a problem." Tommy asked.

"No. I go to that school. I just thought that Battle of the Bands was going to be at Lakeshore this year." Katie said.

"It was until the principal decided to cancel it." Tommy said.

"What kind of country and 60s music?"

"I don't know yet. We'll figure that out on Friday." Tommy said.

"Ok. Thanks for calling Tommy." Katie said.

"Oh before I hang up Adam wants to talk to you."

"Ok sure." Katie then turned and smiled at Liz.

"Hey Adam."

"Hey Katie. You did great today on the audition."

"Thanks."

"You busy Saturday night?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I work at my Dad and Uncle's restaurant from 3pm to 8pm." She said.

"Which restaurant?" Adam asked.

"BBQ Bob's." Katie said.

"Seriously? I hang out there all the time."

"I've never seen you there." Katie said.

"I just started to hang there. I heard from people that it's a great place to hang so I decided to check it out." Adam said.

"I see." Katie smiled.

"I better let you go. See you Friday at rehearsals." Adam said.

"See you then. Bye." Katie then hung up.

"Damn girl you got a date with the drummer." Liz smiled.

"Yes I do." Katie smiled.

"See I told you you'd meet someone." Liz said hugging her best friend.

"Yeah you did."

The girls were laughing when there was a knock on Katie's door. Katie got up and answered.

"Hey 'itchy.' " Katie signed to Kasey Lynn.

"My god! What happened to you?" Liz signed to Kasey Lynn.

Kasey Lynn looked at Katie and signed, "You didn't tell her?"

"No I completely forgot." Katie signed.

Katie then put the lotion on her sister and told Liz what happened.

"Oh man! That is terrible." Liz signed to Kasey Lynn.

"Hopefully this medicated lotion that grandpa gave us will work." Katie said to Liz.

Liz walked back over to Katie's window to spy some more on Patty and MJ. Katie looked over and saw her peeking at them and yelled,

"Liz! Get over here! MJ is going to kill you then me!"

"God I just wanted to see if they were doing anything." Liz smiled.

"Like what? The horizontal poka?" Katie said.

"Yeah." Liz laughed.

"Liz you are too much." Katie said as she finished up with Kasey Lynn.

"What? Oh that's right you never did that with Brad." Liz laughed.

"Like you did it with Dion." Katie said after sending Kasey Lynn out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Liz said with a devilish smile.

Katie looked at her and said, "You and Dion did it? Where? When?"

"Not telling you." Liz laughed.

"That's means you never did." Katie said looking at Liz.

"Remember that little room down in my basement that the three of us use to go to and play with our Barbie's and listen to the music really loud in and my Mom and Uncle never heard." Liz said looking at Katie.

"The one where we wrote on the wall and then smoked cigarettes in?"

"Yup! That one."

"What about it?" Katie asked looking at her friend.

"Dion and I went in there and did it!" Liz said.

"You are so full of it!" Katie said.

"Then don't believe me." Liz said getting up and pulling down Katie's window shade to get undressed.

Katie looked over at Liz and said, "What is that?"

"What?" Liz asked looking in the mirror.

"You've got a hickey! It's not on your neck!" Katie shockingly said.

"Oh! That! Dion gave it to me." Liz said looking at her breast.

"You are so unreal!" Katie said walking away from her friend.

Liz got dressed and sat on Katie's bed and said, "Let's say that you and Adam are going out for a month and he made a move on you what would you do?"

"I would kick his sorry ass!" Katie said.

Liz just laughed and then asked, "You wouldn't let him get away with it?"

"No way!" Katie said.

Then there was another knock on Katie's door.

"Come in!" Liz shouted.

Patty walked in and said; "I thought I saw you here. What's with you spying on us?" Patty asked looking at her cousin.

"Just wondering what you and MJ do." Liz smiled.

"It's none of your business!" Patty said getting mad.

"Relax! So did you and MJ do it?" Liz asked looking at her cousin.

"No! It's none of your business if we did do it." Patty said smacking her cousin in the arm.

"See Liz not all people 'kiss' and tell or should I say 'do it' and tell." Katie said.

Patty looked over at her cousin and asked, "You and Dion?"

"Yes! In the little room in my basement. It was amazing! Then he gave me this." Liz said showing her cousin the hickey.

"I can't believe you two actually did it." Patty said shaking her head.

"You and Katie are so, so, nuny." Liz said looking at the both girls.

"We are not! We're just waiting for the right guy!" Patty said looking at her cousin.

"Patty! You have the right guy! Just do it!" Liz laughed.

"You know Liz if I wasn't your cousin I would tell your Mom that you lost your virginity to Dion!" Patty said getting angry.

"Easy cousin! I'm just playing with you. God! Don't get all angry with me." Liz said looking at Patty.

"Liz you have to understand something. You have a Mom that you can talk to whenever you want. I don't. I have a hard time talking to my Dad about certain things." Patty said sitting on Katie's bed.

"Oh please! Your dad is cool!" Liz said.

"About certain things. I can't just go up to him and start talking about boys. I had a hard time telling him that MJ and I are seeing each other. Then when I did he gave me the third degree. So don't think it's easy to talk to my dad!" Patty said.

Katie looked at Patty and said, "You know you can always talk to my Mom."

"I know. Look I'm going to go home." Patty said getting up.

"Stay." Katie said looking at her.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood."

"Did you and MJ have a fight?" Katie asked looking at Patty.

"No." Patty said looking down at the floor.

"Then stay." Liz said.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave my Dad alone." Patty said.

"Patty your Dad is a big boy he can stay by himself." Liz said looking at her. Then she said with that devilish, "Besides MJ is down the hall."

Patty looked at Liz and asked angrily, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing! God I can't even tease you!" Liz said looking at her.

Liz excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Katie you have to promise me something." Patty said looking at Katie.

"Sure what?"

"You can't and I mean you can't tell Liz." Patty said.

"I promise. You know I'm good at keeping promises." Katie said sitting next to Patty.

"I don't know if I should even tell you this." Patty said looking at Katie.

"Tell me." Katie said.

Patty first listened to see if Liz was coming back in. Then she whispered,

"Katie the real reason why I can't stay is because of the feelings I have for your brother. I came really close to acting on them up in the tree house."

"I see." Katie said looking at Patty.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Liz."

"I promise. By the way does my brother know?" Katie asked.

Patty looked at her and said, "No. I told him that I had to use the bathroom so I left quickly. This is the second time I encounter these feelings. The first time is when we went for ice cream."

Katie went to say something when Liz walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" Liz asked laughing.

"No. I was trying to convince Patty here to stay." Katie said looking at Patty then at Liz.

"And?"

"And I decided that I should call my Dad to see if it's ok." Patty smiled at Katie then at Liz.

"Great!" Liz said.

Patty called her Dad.

"Hello."

"Hi Dad."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's why I'm calling. Can I stay over night at Katie's?"

There was silence on the other end of the line as her Dad thought about it. Then he said, "Sure sweetie."

"Thanks Dad. I love you." Patty then hung up.

The girls were excited so Katie gave Patty one of her extra large t-shirts to wear. They then went downstairs to make popcorn. Kit came into the kitchen and said,

"I see we have over night guests." Kit smiled at the girls

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sloan. I think I better leave." Patty said looking at Katie and then Kit.

"Patty don't you dare leave." Katie said looking at her.

Patty walked out of the kitchen. Kit then asked,

"Katie is Patty ok?"

"Yeah Mom she's fine." Katie said leaving the kitchen with Liz following.

The girls went up to Katie's room and found Patty dressing.

"Patty what the hell is wrong with you?" Liz asked.

"Nothing! All right! Nothing!" Patty said looking at her cousin.

There was a knock on the door. Katie went and answered it and MJ casually walked in rubbing his tired eyes.

"Could you ladies please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." MJ said looking at them.

"I'm sorry MJ! I'm just leaving!" Patty said angrily slamming the door on her way out.

Katie, Liz and MJ were stunned by Patty's reaction. MJ then went after her and caught up with her down the front walk.

"Patty what's wrong?" MJ said grabbing her by the arm.

"Nothing!" Patty replied looking at him angrily.

"Ok you're coming with me." He said walking her to the back yard.

"MJ please. I just want to go home."

"Up to the tree house." He said pointing up.

Patty turned and looked at him and said, "No."

"Patty I want to know what's bothering you, please tell me." MJ said as they sat down on the chairs.

"Nothing is bothering me." She said not looking at him.

"That's a lie and you know it." MJ said looking at her.

Patty was quiet for a while. MJ then turned her head to face him and he asked,

"What is wrong?"

"MJ I can't stay here. I can't come over anymore." She said taking a deep breath trying to fight the tears.

"Are you breaking up with me?" MJ asked looking at her.

"I have to MJ." She said looking at him.

"Why? What did I do?" MJ asked looking at her.

"You did nothing wrong." She then started to cry.

MJ just looked at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. MJ never expected their relationship to end like this. He always had a feeling that they would have a future together maybe even get married. MJ put his arms around her and hugged her. He then looked into her eyes and asked,

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes and no." She said finally calming down.

He looked at her and said, "Explain."

"Yes you did nothing wrong and no I'm not telling you the truth."

"I'm listening."

Patty got up took MJ's hand and walked him over to the tree house. When they got up there they sat down and Patty continued.

"MJ I love coming over here. This is very hard to explain." She took a deep breath and continued. "Every time that we are together my feelings take over. I get these urges."

He looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What I'm trying to say is…" Patty was cut off in mid sentence by Steve's calling.

"MJ! Is everything alright?" Steve called up.

"Damn it!" MJ whispered. "Yes Dad! Everything is alright." MJ said looking down at him.

Steve then walked back inside.

"I'm sorry. Continue." MJ said holding her hand.

"What I was trying to say is that I want to take our relationship further but I can't. I don't want to pressure you. I wouldn't like it if it were the other way around. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

MJ looked at her and said, "Wow!" Then he sat with his back against the wall of the tree house.

"I didn't know your feelings were that strong." MJ said looking at her.

"They are. That is why I want to end us. I can't pretend any longer that they are not there." Patty said looking at him while trying to hold back the tears which she felt stinging the back of her eyes.

He looked at her and asked, "What about my feelings? You would rather hurt me."

"No MJ. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well you are. Don't you think I have urges too? You don't know how many times I wanted to make love to you. Remember the other night when my Dad asked if I wanted to go with him to get ice cream? The first time we kissed, the second time, third time and so on and so on." He then got up and walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry MJ." Patty said hugging him back.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. We need to work on curbing our urges until we are both old enough to handle them properly." He said looking at her.

"Ok. Now what do we tell everyone?"

"Nothing."

"I ran out of the kitchen earlier when your Mom made a statement about 'overnight' guests. Maybe I should tell her that it's a 'woman' thing. She'll understand." Patty said looking at MJ.

"That sounds like a plan." He smiled at her and then he kissed her.

Patty and MJ went back inside.

"Patty is everything alright?" Kit asked looking at her.

"Yes Mrs. Sloan." She answered walking up to Kit and whispering, "Woman thing."

"I see." Kit said nodding her head in understanding.

Patty and MJ went upstairs. They said their goodnights and headed into their respective sleeping areas. There was a knock on MJ's door. He let out a sigh and then said,

"Come in."

His Dad walked in and sat on MJ's bed.

"Care to explain what was going on up in the tree house at this hour of the night?" Steve asked looking at his son.

Steve just prayed that MJ and Patty don't do anything stupid that they will regret for the rest of their lives.

"This is hard to explain." MJ said sitting up in bed.

"I'm listening." Steve said taking a deep breath.

"You see Dad Patty gets very sensitive around this time of the month so with the comment that Mom said in the kitchen Patty took it to heart and she ran out crying. Katie and Liz tried to calm her down but it was no use so I figure since I'm her boyfriend I can calm her down. So we went up to the tree house to talk and she told me." MJ said hoping that his Dad would buy the lie.

"I see. That was nice of you MJ. But why the tree house?" Steve asked.

"Privacy Dad. She was embarrassed and she didn't want you to know. She had a hard time telling me." MJ said again hoping his Dad would buy the lie.

"Ok. So long as nothing else was going on." Steve said.

"Please Dad. Patty and I are too young to get involved like that. We're not stupid." MJ said.

Steve got up off MJ's bed and said good night to him and left the room. As he was passing Katie's room he heard the girls giggling. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Katie said.

Steve opened the door and said good night to them.

"Good night Daddy." Katie smiled at him.

"Good night Mr. Sloan." Patty and Liz said.

He then closed the door and went over to Kasey Lynn's room to check on her. When he opened her door he found her wide a wake.

"What are you doing up? It's past your bed time." Steve signed to her.

"I know but I forgot to read this book for school and then I have to write a report on it." Kasey Lynn signed to him.

"How many times are we going to go over this? You can't leave things to the last minute. How many pages do you have to write?"

"I don't know. I have to write about what I thought about the book." Kasey Lynn signed.

"Well I think you should finish the page you are on and then turn off your light." Steve signed.

"Ok." She said shrugging.

Steve got up and walked towards her door. Kasey Lynn clapped her hands and Steve turned around. Kasey Lynn then signed, "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now go to sleep."

Steve then went into his own bedroom and found Kit in bed waiting for him. Kit noticed the look on his face, which didn't look good.

"Babe what's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"I'm very concerned about MJ and Patty's relationship." He said getting into bed.

"Why?"

"I'm not too happy with it. They are always going off to that tree house of his." He said looking over at her.

"You don't think they're having sex do you?" Kit asked looking at him.

"I don't know what to think." Steve said.

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"I did. All he said was that they were up there kissing and talking." Steve then put his head on his hand that was propped on his pillow.

"Steve you never doubted his word before. Why start now?" Kit asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Maybe because they are both sixteen and always together." Steve said playing with Kit's bow on her nightgown.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I just don't want them to screw up."

"Steve are you uncomfortable with him dating Patty?" Kit asked as she moved closer to Steve.

Steve looked up at Kit and said, "No. I'm happy they are dating. She's a great girl."

"Then stop worrying. They are both smart kids who enjoy each other's company." Kit said lying in the crook of his arm.

"I guess I'm worrying about nothing much." He said as he slipped his hand through the side of her nightgown and gently stoked her breasts.

She turned and looked at him and said trying to catch her breath, "You're such a worry wart."

He removed his hand slowly so that it glided across her raised nipples and then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"You are such a tease Lieutenant Sloan." Kit said looking at him.

Steve then took off his pants while Kit took off her nightgown and made love to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday Night

Katie was just ending her shift at BBQ Bob's when Adam came walking in and sat down at the counter.

"Hi can I get you something?" Jesse asked looking at Adam.

"Is Katie around?" Adam asked Jesse.

"May ask who you are?" Jesse asked looking at Adam.

"The name is Adam Granger." Adam said shaking Jesse's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Adam. My name is Jesse Travis." Jesse said shaking his hand and smiling.

Jesse went into the back room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Katie said sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Hey cutie Adam's here." Jesse said looking over at his goddaughter.

"He is? What is he doing here?" Katie asked jumping up.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and find out." Jesse smiled at her.

As Katie walked out she spotted Liz talking to Adam. Katie quickly walked over to them and said,

"Hi Adam."

"Hi Katie." He smiled at her.

"What brings you here?" Katie asked sitting next to him.

"I was just passing here and figure I'd stop by to see if you needed a lift to Tommy's." Adam said looking at her.

Katie couldn't believe how cute he was. Tall, dark hair and built like a brick wall.

"Sure I can use the ride." Katie smiled at him.

Adam couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Tall, blonde hair, built just right and she has the softest blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Katie don't look now but the Lieutenant just walked in." Liz said whispering in Katie's ear.

"Hi Daddy!" Katie said smiling at her father.

"Hi." He smiled back at her.

Katie introduced Adam to her father and then they left to go to Tommy's for rehearsal. When they got into Adam's car, Adam said looking over at her,

"Katie I didn't know your Dad is a cop."

"How did you know?" Katie asked looking over at Adam.

"I heard the comment that Liz said." Adam smiled at her.

"Oh." She smiled back.

When they got to Tommy's Adam got out quickly and ran over to open the door for Katie. They walked over towards the garage and walked in.

"Hey guys. Where's Tommy?" Adam asked.

"On the phone with some catering hall." Mike Russell said looking at Katie.

"Hey you made it that's great." Tommy said walking into the garage smiling at Katie.

"I picked her up at work." Adam said.

"So where do you work?" Mike asked.

"I work at BBQ Bob's." Katie said looking at him.

"You work there? That place rocks!" Mike said smiling.

"Thanks. I'll tell my Dad and Uncle." Katie said.

"Dad and Uncle?" Mike asked.

"They own the restaurant." Katie said.

"Cool! Hey Tommy maybe we can play there one night." Mike said sitting behind his keyboard.

"Maybe. But right now we have to rehearse for the Battle of the Bands. Katie what songs from the 60s do you know?" Tommy asked looking at her.

"I know a few." Katie said looking at him.

They went through some songs and settled on "Day Dream Believer" and "California Dreaming."

"Tommy why do we need to do some 60s music? We are a 'now' band. We should be singing songs from today not songs from our Grandparents generation." Mike said.

"Look I want us to be different. Everybody is going to do songs from 'today's' music. Look here's a list of bands that we are up against." Tommy handed everyone a copy of the bands that are playing. "The first four bands are doing songs from Britney Spears to Boy Bands. I'm tired of doing what they are doing. That is why we are not getting jobs! I want us to sound different, unique. If we do this and win then for sure we can do other competitions." Tommy said setting up the microphones.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"You know Mike. Tommy has a point. We lost a couple of jobs already to other bands because we couldn't play songs that the people wanted. We should be diversified." Adam said.

"Yeah ok." Mike said fixing his keyboard.

The band rehearsed for close to two hours. When they finished Adam walked over to Katie and asked,

"Can I drive you home?"

"Sure I would like that." She smiled at him.

Adam went and got his drumsticks and jacket while Katie helped Tommy pack up the song sheets.

"Thanks for everything Katie. You are a great singer." Tommy said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hey Katie. How about a ride?" Mike said walking over to her.

"Oh sorry Mike. Adam offered to drive me home. Another time." She smiled at him.

Mike walked away pissed.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Sure am." She said.

They walked to Adam's car. He helped her in and then got in himself.

"Adam what school do you go to?" Katie asked putting on her seat belt.

"I don't." He said quietly putting his seat belt on.

"You graduated already?"

"No. I dropped out when I was sixteen. I'm nineteen. I used to go to Marshall High but I was bored with school so I dropped out to become a mechanic." He said looking at her.

"I see a singing mechanic." Katie said with a chuckle.

Adam then started the car up and drove off. Hoping that she would still like him.

"Have you ever thought about finishing High School?" Katie asked looking over at him.

"Every now and again. But I'm not good at studying. I have a problem remembering things." He said.

"Well if you ever decide to go and get your GED don't hesitate to ask me for help." She smiled at him.

"You would help me?" Adam asked as he pulled up to her house.

"I sure would. I'm dead serious." Katie said unbuckling her seat belt.

Adam got out and walked over to her side and helped her out.

"You know Katie you are one sweet woman." Adam said walking her up to her door.

"Thanks. I would invite you in but it's late and my Dad is probably pacing the floor." She said looking into his brown eyes.

"That's ok. I need to get home. I have to work on Mr. Spencer's Jag in the morning." Adam said looking into her blue eyes.

He kissed her on the cheek and then left. Katie walked in and found her Dad and Mom still up.

"How were rehearsals?" Kit asked.

"It was good. Tommy had us do a couple of songs from the 60s." Katie said sitting down.

"So Dad what do you think of Adam?" Katie asked looking at him.

"He seems nice. Why?" He asked.

"Just wanted to know. Well I'm going up to bed." Katie got up and kissed her parent's good night and went up to her room.

Kit looked at Steve and asked,

"Does Adam seem nice?"

"As far as I know he is." Steve smiled at her.

Steve and Kit then went upstairs and got ready for bed. Steve left his room and knocked on Katie's door.

"Come in."

"Katie are you busy next Saturday?" Steve asked walking into her room.

"Yeah. That's when we are doing the Battle of the Bands." She said looking at her Dad.

"Oh ok. How about the weekend after that?"

Katie looked at her calendar and said,

"I'm not doing anything. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go up to the cabin with me."

"Sure Dad. I would love that." She said putting it on her calendar.

Katie then sat next to him.

"Daddy."

"Yes."

"Is it ok if I invite Adam over?"

Steve put his arm around his daughter and said,

"Sure." He said kissing her on the head and leaving.

Katie got up the next day and called Adam and invited him over for lunch. After she got off the phone with him she nearly passed out from nerves. Steve went to work that day and saw Jesse and Randy Miles talking.

"Hey Jess!" Steve said walking over to him and Randy.

"Hi Steve. You better sit down." Jesse said looking at his best friend.

"Mr. Sloan I'm not the type of guy that butts into other people's business but I think you should know about this." Randy said looking at Steve.

"What is it?" Steve asked looking at Randy.

"Mr. Sloan I think you and Mrs. Sloan should think twice about letting Katie date that Adam guy. He's a drug addict. He does crack cocaine, speed and anything else he can get his hands on. He was thrown out of Marshall High for pulling a knife on somebody in school and cutting them with it. He was sent to prison for three years for it. He has no future. Sure he's in a band but how can he pull in money for that? They hardly make enough money to afford new instruments. Also don't believe him that he works as a mechanic. That's not true." Randy said looking at Steve.

Steve looked over at Jesse and asked,

"Can you cover for me?"

"Sure. But Steve don't do anything that you'll regret and Katie will dislike you for." Jesse said looking at him.

Steve turned and walked out the restaurant. Randy watched Steve leave and laughed to himself and then said to himself,

"Nobody makes me look like a 'jerk' in front of my peers and gets away with it."

Meanwhile Katie was up in her room getting ready for her lunch date with Adam. She couldn't believe how cute he was and that he actually liked her. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Katie shouted from her closet.

"Sweetheart its Mom. Adam called and said he's going to be a couple of minutes late." Kit said looking at her.

Katie looked at her Mom and asked, "Did he say why?"

"He said that Mr. Randal was having problems with his brakes on his BMW." Kit said looking at how beautiful her daughter looked.

"Oh ok." Katie smiled.

"KATIE!" Steve shouted coming into the house.

Katie and Kit looked at each other and then ran out of Katie's room.

"Yeah Dad." Katie said from the top of the stairs.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Kit noticed that Steve was very angry.

"What did you do?" MJ whispered to Katie.

"I haven't a clue." She whispered back.

"KATIE!"

"Coming Dad." Katie said hurrying down the stairs.

"Into the den now!" He said sternly looking at her.

"Steve what is going on?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Come into the den and find out." He said glaring at her.

Katie and Kit sat down and Steve closed the den door.

"What do you know about this guy Adam?" Steve asked looking at his daughter.

"All I know is that he is nineteen years old. He dropped out of school to become a mechanic and he plays in Tommy's band. Why?" Katie asked looking at her Dad.

"He's a drug addict. And just when I didn't think it could get any worse I also find out that he knifed someone in school! That's the reason why he's not at school. Did you know that he was in jail for knifing the kid? He's not even a mechanic! I don't want him here! Do you understand me?"

Kit looked over at Katie and asked,

"Is this true?"

"All he told me was that he dropped out of school to become a mechanic. I don't know about the rest." Katie said as the tears fell.

"Well you're not seeing him anymore! I want you out of Tommy's band!" Steve said leaving the den.

Kit went after Steve. Katie sat in the den crying. MJ came into the den and sat next to Katie.

"MJ why didn't Adam tell me the truth about him being thrown out of high school? I really thought that I found someone. Ok so he's not prefect. He was willing to let me help him get his GED. He and I just clicked you know."

The doorbell rang. MJ and Katie ran and got it before their parents did.

"Hi is Katie around?" Adam asked looking at MJ.

Katie came out from behind MJ.

"You ok? What happened?" Adam asked looking at Katie's tear stained face.

"I…I can't see you anymore." Katie said looking at him.

"Why? What did I do?" Adam asked.

Katie walked out front with Adam. They sat down and Katie told him what she found out about him.

"Katie I don't know where you got that information from but it's not true. I swear to you it's all a lie." Adam said looking at her.

"This is what my Dad told me." Katie said looking at him.

"Well your Dad is wrong! I never, ever did drugs in my life nor do I own a knife, let alone went to jail." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"Then why would my Dad tell me all of this if it wasn't true?" Katie asked looking at him.

"I don't know." He said looking down at the floor.

MJ walked out and said that he was going to work and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah I'm fine. See you later."

"Katie look. I'm going to head home. Find out from your Dad where he got his information from. Ok." Adam kissed her on the cheek and got up and left.

Katie watched him leave. She then got up and ran inside and up to her room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried all over again. There was a knock on her door this time she didn't say come in.

"Katie." Steve said quietly.

She sat up and wiped her eyes. Steve walked over to her bed and sat down and said,

"I'm sorry that I blew up like that. I had no right doing that to you." He said looking at her.

"Dad can you tell me where you got the information from about Adam? Adam came by and I told him everything. He said that what you told me was a bunch of lies and I believe him. But don't worry Dad I told him that I wasn't allowed to see him anymore." Katie said looking at her Dad.

Steve looked at his daughter and said, "Randy Miles told me this information."

"Randy Miles? Dad he's only in my school for four weeks! How can he know all this?" Katie asked looking at her Dad.

"The way he went on about it I thought he was in your school for years." Steve said looking at Katie.

Steve got up and walked out of Katie's room in disgust. Katie got up washed her face and reapplied her make up and called Adam and told him to meet her at BBQ Bob's.

"So Randy did you tell Katie Sloan's Dad about Adam?" Sue Greene asked.

"You bet I did." He smiled at Sue.

"Good. I've been wanting to get back at her for years." Sue said laughing.

"Yeah well I've been wanting to get back at her for making me look like a complete idiot in front of everyone." He snickered.

Sue and Randy didn't know that Liz and Patty over heard the conversation. After Patty and Liz were done cleaning the tables they went and told MJ and Jesse what they over heard.

"That girl has always been giving Katie a hard time." Liz said glaring over at Sue and Randy.

"I better call my Dad and tell him what we found out." MJ said.

Adam came walking into the restaurant. When he saw MJ, Liz, Patty and Jesse look at him he turned around and left. MJ ran after him.

"Adam! Wait!" MJ called to him.

MJ ran over to Adam's car and said,

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Adam said looking at MJ.

"About the lies that are being spread about you. I know they aren't true. It's revenge against Katie." MJ said looking at Adam.

"Revenge against Katie? Why?" Adam asked.

"Because she embarrassed Randy in front of his peers a couple of days ago and Sue Greene always hated her." MJ said.

Adam got out of his car and went inside BBQ Bob's with MJ. When they entered BBQ Bob's Katie walked in. Adam walked over to where Randy and Sue were sitting and before anyone knew it Adam grabbed Randy by the shirt and threw him onto the floor.

"I don't know what your problem is kid but I want you to stop spreading bad rumors about me! You got it!" Adam said standing over Randy.

Randy got up and took a swing at Adam. Adam ducked and then jumped up punching Randy in the mouth. Adam then turned and walked over to Sue and said,

"If you don't leave my girlfriend alone I'm going to do the same thing to you as I did to Randy! You got it!"

Sue looked at Adam with a scared looked and said,

"Ok." Then she ran out of BBQ Bob's with Randy following behind.

Katie walked over to Adam and kissed him hard on the lips and then said,

"Thank you. I owe you one."

Adam looked at Katie and said,

"You're welcome. Now how about lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Katie smiled at him.

There was laughing going on while Adam and Katie were waiting for their lunch. When Steve walked in Katie and MJ looked at each other. Steve walked over to Katie and Adam.

"Hi Dad." Katie said looking up at him nervously.

"Can I talk to you Adam?" Steve asked looking at him.

"Sure." Adam said getting up.

Steve and Adam walked into the back office. Katie got up and walked over to her brother and friends.

"Adam please sit." Steve said showing him the chair.

Adam sat down and looked at Steve sitting behind the desk.

"Adam I just want to apologize to you for what I was told about you. I'm very protective of my children especially Katie." Steve said looking at him.

"I understand Mr. Sloan. Katie is a special young lady and I respect her a lot." Adam said looking at Steve.

Steve was amazed with Adam. He's a very respectful young man and for his appearance nobody could tell he's a mechanic.

"Adam. Can you tell me why you dropped out of High School?"

"You see Mr. Sloan my Mom and Dad were killed by a drunk driver when I was sixteen. I live with my grandmother. After my parent's death my Grandmother got really sick and we were almost thrown out of our apartment so I had to quit school to get a full time job so she could just keep the apartment. Social Security doesn't pay much and my Grandmother refused to go on welfare. We make do with what we got. I never dreamed of dropping out of High School. After High School I was going to go onto college to get my degree in Business Management and then get my own garage to work on cars. I guess what they say is true you can't predict the future. Tommy's band is my only social activity I have." Adam said looking at Steve.

"You've been through a lot." Steve said looking at Adam.

"Yes sir I have but I'm dealing with it one day at a time. I've been seriously thinking about getting my GED and Katie said she will help me if you would let her." Adam said looking again at Steve.

"I sure will." Steve said smiling at Adam. Steve then got up and asked,

"How about coming by tonight for dinner?"

"That would be great but I can't leave my Grandmother alone too long." Adam said getting up.

"Bring her along." Steve said.

"I will. Thank you." Adam then left.

Adam walked out to the main part of the restaurant and all eyes were on him. Katie walked over to him and asked,

"You ok?"

He looked at her with a smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine. Listen I'm going to cut our lunch date short. I have to go home and check up on my Grandmother. Your Dad invited us over to your house for dinner tonight so I want to get my Grandmother ready for the visit."

"Ok great." Katie smiled at him.

"See you tonight." Adam kissed her on her cheek and left quickly.

Steve walked out into the main part of the restaurant and was greeted with a kiss and a hug from Katie.

"What was that for?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Because I love you and also for inviting Adam and his Grandmother over for dinner tonight." Katie said smiling at him.

"You're welcome and I love you too." Steve said looking at her.

Steve sat down at the counter while Katie, Patty and Liz sat at the tables and discussed what Katie was going to wear.

"I have to look decent. I can't wear anything that would make Adam and his Grandmother uncomfortable." Katie said to her best friends.

"Katie you are the world's biggest chicken 'ass' that I've seen." Liz laughed.

"Pay no attention to her Katie. My cousin likes to ruffle feathers." Patty said glaring at Liz.

"You know Patty you need to get a life. I'm only joking with her. What's with you any ways? You never were so uptight before." Liz said looking over at her cousin.

That night in Katie's room…

Katie sat on her bed for an hour in her bathrobe trying to think what to wear. All she can come up with is her black jeans, white T-shirt and her favorite white sneakers. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

MJ came in and looked at her and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Katie asked looking over at her brother.

"I didn't have to pound on the door to the bathroom. Why aren't you dressed? Adam is going to be here any second." MJ said sitting next to her.

"I can't find anything to wear." She said looking at him.

MJ got up and went to his sister's closet and pulled out her black jeans, white T-shirt and sneakers. Katie looked at him and laughed. Then she said,

"I can't wear that."

"Why not?" MJ asked looking at her.

"Because it's not appropriate for tonight." She said.

"Yes it is. It shows you. Katie, when you want to be comfortable this is how you dress. Never, ever change your appearance for anyone not even a guy. I didn't change my appearance for Patty. I just stayed the same and you should too." MJ said putting the clothes on Katie's bed.

"Oh ok. Thanks MJ." She got up and hugged him.

MJ left her to get dressed. He went downstairs to see if he can help his Mom in the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he nearly passed out when he saw his parents kissing.

"Come on you guys!" He then turned around and walked out.

Kit and Steve just looked at each other and laughed. The doorbell rang. MJ went and answered it.

"Hi MJ. MJ this is my Grandmother Angie. Grandma this is MJ, Katie's brother."

"Please to meet you." Angie said smiling and shaking MJ's hand.

The boys helped Angie in and to the couch.

"I have a bad knee." Angie said sitting down carefully.

When the boys were done fussing over Angie Katie came down the stairs. Adam quickly went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Katie I would like you to meet my Grandmother." Adam said excitedly.

They walked over to her and Adam introduced Katie to his grandma.

"Grandma this is Katie. Katie this is my Grandma Angie."

"Hi." They both said shaking hands and laughing.

MJ and Adam looked at each other and then Adam asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Your Grandma and I know each other." Katie smiled at him.

"How?" Adam asked.

"When I was in the hospital a month ago I met her in physical therapy. She and I talked and talked about everything. From what happened to me to about you. I just never put two and two together that you were her Grandson. If it wasn't for Angie here I think I would have been still in the hospital." Katie said hugging Angie.

Adam was so happy that Katie and his Grandmother were past friends. Kit and Steve came out of the kitchen and Katie introduced them to Adam and his Grandmother. While everyone was talking Katie happened to notice out of the corner of her eye Kasey Lynn laughing and signing. Katie then looked over at Angie and saw her signing to Kasey Lynn.

"You know sign language Angie?" Katie asked.

"Yes. I've taught it over twenty years." Angie said smiling at Katie.

Katie couldn't believe the day and night she was having. First her Dad and Adam talked then her Dad invites Adam over for dinner with his Grandmother. His Grandmother happened to been her friend in physical therapy and now Katie learned that his Grandmother is a sign language teacher. Everyone then went into the dining room to sit down for the dinner. Before Angie and Adam went into the dining room Angie said,

"Adam you picked a fine young lady."

"Thank you Grandma." He said hugging her.

Then Angie and Adam sat down to the lovely meal Kit prepared.

"Katie I understand from Adam that you're going to help him get his GED." Angie said looking over at Katie.

"Yes I am." Katie smiled.

"Well good for you. I was hoping he'd get it. I'm just sorry that I got sick and he had to drop out of high school to get a job to help us keep the apartment." Angie said looking at her Grandson proudly.

Everyone talked some more until dinner was over.

"How about we all go into the living room for coffee and dessert?" Steve asked.

"Sounds great. My knee is acting up and I need to elevate it." Angie said.

Adam and MJ helped Angie into the living room while Katie, Kasey Lynn, Kit and Steve cleaned up and got the dessert ready.

"Mom. Dad. Thank you." Katie said kissing them.

"You're welcome." They said hugging her.

Katie and Adam went outside while MJ went upstairs to call Patty and Kasey Lynn went into the den to play her video game.

"You cold?" Adam asked as he saw Katie shiver.

"A little." She smiled at him.

He took off his light jacket and put it around her shoulders. They then sat down on the lounge chairs looking up at the stars.

"Angie is a very sweet person Adam." Katie said looking over at him.

"She is. I'm so glad that your Dad invited us over tonight." Adam said looking over at Katie.

He sat up and looked over at Katie who too sat up. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. After they kissed Katie got up and sat with Adam on his lounge chair. He put his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Adam." Steve called.

Katie and Adam sat up quickly nearly knocking each other off the lounge chair.

"Your Grandmother is ready to go home." Steve said looking between Katie and Adam.

"Ok we're coming." Adam said helping Katie up.

Steve walked back into the house.

"I'm going to get a lecture from him after you leave." Katie said walking inside with Adam.

"Why? What did we do?" Adam asked looking at her.

"My Dad tends to be very protective of me." Katie said looking at Adam.

"Katie we didn't do anything wrong but cuddle." Adam said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah I guess." She said walking into the living room with him.

After Adam and Angie left Katie went up to her room to get ready for bed. There was a knock on her door.

"Just a minute." She said putting on her oversized T-shirt.

She went and opened her door and saw her parents standing there.

"Come in." She said.

Steve and Kit sat on her bed and looked at her. Then her Dad said,

"Adam is a very nice boy. I like him a lot."

"But what?" Katie asked looking at him.

"No buts. I really like him." Steve said looking at her.

Katie just looked at her Dad trying to figure out what he was up to but she couldn't.

"Katie you ok?" Kit asked her.

"Yeah." She said looking at her Mom.

"Angie is nice too." Kit said smiling.

"I like her too." Katie said.

Her parents kissed her good night and then left. Steve and Kit went into their room to get ready to go to bed.

"Babe."

"Yeah." Steve said coming out of the bathroom.

"Do you honestly like Adam?" Kit asked rubbing cream on her arms.

"Yes why?" He asked getting into bed and looking at her.

"I'm just asking. Every time Katie likes someone you always find fault with them and you never cut her a break." Kit said looking into his blue eyes.

"I can honestly say that I like him. At first I didn't until I got the real story from him." Steve said kissing Kit.


	8. Chapter 8

FRIDAY NIGHT BATTLE OF THE BANDS

Adam and Katie pulled up to the school and started to unload Adam's car. Randy and his two friends showed up at Adam's car. Randy's friends Clark and Hank grabbed Adam from behind while Randy started to beat on Adam. Katie ran and jumped Randy and they both fell to the floor.

"Clark! Finish it! While I take care of her!" Randy yelled trying to free himself from Katie.

Clark shook his head and continued to work Adam over. Randy pushed Katie off of him. Katie then got up and ran inside the school. She ran down the hallways as fast as she could. When she reached the auditorium she pulled open the doors and started to scream.

"MJ! Help!" Katie said screaming.

When MJ and the gang looked up they saw Randy running after Katie. MJ, Dion and CJ went after Randy while Patty and Liz grabbed Katie. When the boys finally caught Randy they pinned him to the floor until the principal came running over.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Marks asked angrily.

"Mr. Marks! Randy and his friends jumped Adam Granger out in the parking lot! Clark and Hank Wilson are out there now finishing what Randy started." Katie said crying.

After Katie was done she left in a flash with everyone following her. By the time she got out there Clark and Hank were gone. All she saw was an unconscious body on the ground.

"Adam!" Katie screamed running over to him.

When she reached him Adam was full of blood and his pulse was very weak. Mr. Marks ran over to Katie and felt for a pulse. He then took out his cell phone and called 911. When the ambulance finally came Katie went with them to the hospital. They pulled up and were met by Jesse.

"Katie! What happened?" Jesse asked her.

Katie told Jesse what happened. Jesse then left. Fifteen minutes later MJ, CJ, Dion, Liz and Patty showed up and then their parents.

"Katie are you alright?" Kit asked looking at her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

Adam's Grandmother came in. She walked over and sat down next to Katie and asked,

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. My Uncle is in there with Adam." Katie said looking at Angie.

Ten minutes later Jesse came out and asked,

"Is Adam's Grandmother here yet?"

Angie got up and slowly walked over to Jesse and said,

"I'm his Grandmother."

"He's in stable but critical condition. He lost a lot of blood in the fight. You can go and see him." Jesse said looking at her.

Angie turned around and called for Katie. Katie got up and walked into the room with Angie. Katie couldn't believe how much better Adam looked from earlier that night. Angie walked over to Adam and kissed him on the forehead and whispered,

"I love you."

Adam then opened his eyes and smiled at his Grandmother and said,

"I love you too Grandma." Then he went back to sleep.

Angie and Katie then sat down and talked.

"Oh Angie. This is my entire fault. I should have stayed with him and helped him." Katie said crying.

"Shhh Katie. It's not your fault. You did the right thing by getting help. I'm not blaming you." Angie said putting her arm around Katie and comforting her.

"Why do I feel so horrible? Look at him. He shouldn't be there." Katie said wiping her eyes.

Angie just hugged her friend feeling sorry for her. Adam then woke up again and saw Katie and Angie sleeping in the chairs.

"Katie." Adam whispered.

Katie woke up and quickly went to his side.

"How are you?" Adam asked looking.

She looked at him and started to cry.

"Oh Katie please don't cry. I'm going to be fine." Adam said holding her hand.

"I'm sorry it's just that I feel responsible for this." She said wiping her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault. It was me who made Randy Miles look like a jerk in front of everyone in the restaurant." Katie whispered to Adam.

"Randy didn't have to spread those rumors about me. I almost lost you." Adam said looking at her.

Jesse then came in to check on Adam. He was happy to see that Adam was awake. Katie and Angie left while Jesse checked Adam out. While Katie was waiting outside of Adam's room Steve came by to talk to her.

"Hi."

"Hi Dad." She said softly.

"How's Adam doing?" He asked looking at her.

"Ok." Katie then got up and walked over to the window to look out.

Steve walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her. Steve's cell phone then rang.

"Hello."

"Steve its Captain Newman. Do you think Katie can come down and identify the guys who attacked her and her boyfriend?"

Steve looked over at Katie and then said,

"We'll be down in twenty minutes." Steve then hung up.

"Katie."

"Yeah Dad." She looked at him.

"Captain Newman wants to know if you can come down and identify the guys who attacked you and Adam last night."

"When do we leave?" She asked looking at her Dad.

"Now."

Katie walked over to Angie and said,

"Tell Adam I'll be back later. I'm going to put those bastards in jail." Katie said.

Katie and her father walked out of the hospital, got into his car and drove to the station. When Steve pulled up he looked over at Katie and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Katie we're here." Steve said gently waking her.

She woke up, rubbed her eyes and got out of the car. Captain Newman met them. Captain Newman took them into the interrogation room where Katie could view the line up. It didn't go unnoticed on either Steve or Captain Newman the look of fear on her face; gently Steve placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Katie nobody can see you." Steve said looking at the back of her head.

"I know Dad, just bring them in." She hissed.

Captain Newman looked at Steve and then turned on the speaker to tell the officer to bring in the first group of men. The men came in and lined up.

"Now just look very carefully and tell us…" Katie cut off Captain Newman.

"It's number 4 from the left." Katie said looking at them.

"Bring in the next group." Captain Newman said.

Katie looked over the next group and said,

"It's number 3 from the left."

"Are you sure?" Captain Newman asked.

"Look Captain! It's them! Clark Wilson from the first group and Hank Wilson from the second group!" Katie said looking at Captain Newman angrily.

"They can leave. Make sure you hold number 4 from the first group and 3 from this group." Captain said.

Katie looked at her Dad and asked,

"Where's Randy Miles? Why isn't he here?"

"We have a warrant out for his arrest." Captain Newman said.

Steve took Katie home for dinner and a shower. Katie then went back to the hospital to stay with Adam.

"When do you get to go home?" Katie asked sitting on Adam's bed.

"I should be home by Wednesday." He said pulling her close to him.

Adam wrapped his arms around Katie as they lie on his bed and fell asleep. Jesse came in and found them asleep.

"Oh Christ Katie! Katie." Jesse said in a hurried panic.

Katie woke up with a startle.

"If your Dad sees you like this he will kill you. What am I saying, if he sees you like this he will kill me." Jesse informed her.

"Ok. Ok." She said getting up.

Katie leaned over and kissed Adam on the head, left him a note and then left. She met her Dad in the doctor's lounge and he took her home. When they got home Katie said her good nights and went up to her room.

"Katie." MJ called to her.

She walked into his room and said,

"Yeah."

"How's Adam doing?" He asked looking at her.

"He's doing much better." She said sitting on his bed.

"Good." He smiled at his sister.

"MJ thanks for helping. I really appreciated it." She said hugging her brother.

"No problem at all. Glad I could help. By the way I really like Adam." MJ said looking at her.

"Good I'm glad. I like him a lot too. I can't wait until he comes out of the hospital." Katie smiled.

The next day Katie went to the hospital to see Adam. When she walked into his room she found him sleeping. She walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips until he woke up.

"Hi." He smiled up at her.

"Hi." She said sitting on the edge of his bed.

They were quiet for a while. Just having her there in his room with him made him feel a lot better.

"How are you feeling today?" Katie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Better. Much better thank you. Thanks for coming." He said taking a hold of her hand.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I came by too." She smiled at him.

"How about next week we work on me getting my GED." Adam said kissing her hand.

"Sounds like a plan. But what about the band?" Katie asked looking at him.

"Forget the band. Tommy and Mike had a big fight and now the band is no longer together." Adam said putting his bed upright.

"The band broke up? Why?" Katie asked.

"Mike just didn't like the way Tommy was handling things." Adam said getting comfortable.

Katie was just about to say something when Mike and a girl walked in.

"Adam! Darling! How are you? Mike told me what happened." The girl said nearly knocking Katie over.

"Alison what are you doing here?" Adam asked angrily.

"Mike and I ran into each other and he told me what happened. Are you ok?" Alison asked kissing him hello.

"I'm fine. They are taking good care of me here." Adam said glaring at her.

Alison sat in between Adam and Katie.

"Excuse me dear." Alison said looking up and down at Katie.

"Alison! Do you mind! Katie and I are talking!" Adam said angrily.

"It's ok Adam. I have to get going. If I'm one minute late at Bob's the boss is going to put me on garbage duty tonight." Katie smiled at him.

"Ok. But call me when you get off. Ok?" Adam said looking at her.

"Sure." She smiled and left.

"Who was that?" Alison said making herself comfortable.

"None of your business Alison. What do you want Alison?" Adam asked her.

"I told you. Mike and I ran into each other and he told me what happened."

Nobody noticed that Mike left. He ran down the hall after Katie.

"Katie you need a ride?" Mike asked catching up to her by the elevators.

"That would be great." She smiled at him.

They got into the elevator and took it down to the parking garage where his car was parked. They got in and headed to BBQ Bob's.

"Mike could you tell me who Alison is?" Katie asked.

"Alison is Adam's girlfriend. Why?" Mike asked looking over at Katie.

"Girlfriend? Wow! The way he spoke to her didn't sound like the way a boyfriend would talk to his girlfriend." Katie said looking over at Mike.

"Yeah well that's the way Adam is. He never likes Alison to see him injured or sick." Mike said.

"How come Adam didn't tell me he had a girlfriend?" Katie asked as they pulled up to the restaurant.

"You see Alison went back home to Georgia to be with her sick grandma and well Adam being a guy and all got lonely for her."

"He could have told me the truth." Katie said looking at Mike.

"Adam likes to play the field. Like the old saying 'When the cat's a way the mice shall play.' He figured since Alison was gone he'd hook up with someone until she got back. Now that she's back everything should be ok." Mike said walking into the restaurant with Katie.

"You mean to tell me that Adam was looking for someone to sleep with?" Katie asked.

"Of course. You don't think he was looking for a relationship? Did you?" Mike said looking at her.

"I thought he didn't have a girlfriend. I just thought he and I would go out to the movies and dinner and just hang out sometime." Katie said getting upset.

"You're joking right? Katie. Adam was just looking for a one-night stand. I told him not to get involved with anyone. Be faithful to Alison but being a guy Adam didn't listen." Mike said.

"Thanks for telling me this Mike. I didn't know this about him." Katie said.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Katie. If you need to talk some more here's my number." Mike said writing down his number and giving it to Katie.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

After Mike left, Katie went straight to work. She put everything out of her head and concentrated on her job. Steve noticed that Katie didn't seem right and called her into the back office.

"Katie is everything ok?"

"Everything is just fine Dad." She smiled at him.

"Ok." He said looking at her.

"Can I go now?" Katie asked looking at him.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

Katie left his office and continued to work. Steve walked over to Patty and said,

"Keep an eye on her. Something is bothering her." He then left Patty quickly.

Patty looked over at Katie and didn't notice anything different about her until after closing.

"Katie do you want to come over when we're done here?" Patty asked looking at her.

"Nah. I just want to go home and take a nice hot bath and then go to bed." Katie said cleaning up the tables.

"Oh come on Katie. It'll be fun. Just you and I talking about the guys." Patty smiled at her.

"No thanks." Katie then got real quiet.

Katie went into the back room took off her apron, grabber her jacket and left.

"Patty are you and Katie ready?" MJ asked.

"Katie left. MJ there is something wrong with her. She never turns down a girl's night with me." Patty said looking at him.

"She's probably just tired. She has been running back and forth to the hospital to see Adam." MJ said helping Patty on with her jacket.

"That's just it. No matter how tired she is she never breaks our girl's night." Patty said looking at MJ.

When Patty and MJ left they heard crying coming from underneath the BBQ Bob's sign.

"Katie." MJ said walking over to her.

Katie looked up at her brother and cried all over again.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked sitting next to her.

"Adam has a girlfriend and didn't tell me." Katie said crying.

"Let's go home and talk about this." MJ said helping her up.

Patty's Dad came by and picked the three kids up. He dropped MJ and Katie home and then took Patty home. When the kids got into their house Katie ran up to her room with her brother following behind.

"Katie are you sure about this?" MJ asked sitting on her bed.

"MJ I saw her. Mike told me that Alison was his girlfriend. It just doesn't make any sense as to why Adam didn't tell me." Katie said looking at her brother.

"If it's true what are you going to do?" MJ asked looking at his sister.

"Nothing. What can I do? Beat him up because he didn't tell me? Mike said that Adam is only after one thing. Adam plays the field when Alison is away visiting her family in Georgia." Katie said wiping her eyes.

Katie noticed that her answering machine was blinking. She looked over at it and saw five messages. She played them back and they were all from Adam. Katie erased them all.

"Katie if I were you I would confront Adam about this. Tell him you don't like to be treated like some jerk, because I'm telling you if you don't I will." MJ said looking at her.

"Jesus MJ give me time to think this through will you?" She snarled.

"Time? You're asking for time? Katie wake up and sort this out, and I mean sooner rather than later ok?"

"I'll go tomorrow." She said lying down on her bed. Then she said, "I have bad luck with guys."

"No you don't! Us guys choose the wrong women." He laughed as he ducked a flying pillow.

MJ kissed her good night and left her room. He noticed that he had two messages on his answering machine. One was from Adam:

"MJ its Adam. Please call me. I can't reach Katie."

The other was from Patty.

"MJ its Patty. Call me as soon as you get this. I'm worried about Katie."

MJ picked up his phone and called Patty.

"Hi Patty."

"MJ how is she?"

MJ went into detail as to what Katie told him. Patty was upset to hear that.

The next day Katie asked her Dad to take her to the hospital because she needed to talk to Adam. When she arrived at his room she took a deep breath and went in.

"Katie! I was so worried about you. Did you get my messages?" Adam asked walking over to her.

"Yes I got them. Adam why didn't you tell me about Alison? Here I thought I liked a guy who was signal. I don't appreciate being treated like some jerk!" Katie said angrily.

Adam sat down on his bed. He looked down at the floor and then back at Katie.

"Please sit." He said pointing to the chair in front of him.

Katie sat down to listen to him.

"Alison is my 'ex'-girlfriend. Actually we were engaged. We broke up a year ago. She went back to Georgia and I stayed here to help my grandmother. She wanted me to go into her family business of selling Real Estate in Georgia. I told her that I wanted to become a mechanic and I don't want to go to Georgia. My grandmother is the only family that I have left and I need her right now. Alison didn't like it so she gave me back the engagement ring and left for Georgia. I never saw her again until yesterday. Katie you are the only girl in my life besides my grandmother who I truly am in love with. I'm sorry that you got the wrong impression about Alison and I. I don't want anything bad to come between us. I'm at the point in my life right now that I want to go down the right path. I want to get my GED and then enroll into college so I can take business courses so I can someday get my own body shop. I need you with me every step of the way. I know we only know each other for a short time but I feel that I know you my whole entire life. Please don't walk away from this." Adam said looking into her eyes and holding her hands.

Katie looked at him and then closed her eyes and told him what Mike told her about him.

"Katie I have no idea what's up with Mike but what he has told you is a bunch of bull. When you came out of your house to get Tommy's phone number I was so in awe of you. Ask Tommy. I drove him nuts everyday until you came back from your trip. Katie I'm so glad that you came into my life. If the band didn't get another lead singer I was going to leave. When I told you that I dropped out of high school you didn't treat me like some idiot. I couldn't believe that you volunteered to help me get my GED. You didn't even know me that well to do that. I thank you for it and I thank God everyday that you came into my life." Adam said looking at her again.

"I'm glad that I met you too. After my past relationship I thought for sure that I wouldn't meet the right guy. Then when I do there are people trying to come between us." Katie said looking at him.

"We are not going to let that happen anymore are we?" Adam asked as he put his arm around her.

"Nope." She smiled at him.

Adam leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. While they were kissing Jesse and Mark came in.

"Ahem." Jesse said smiling at them.

Katie and Adam stopped, looked up and saw that they had company.

"Hi." Katie said blushing.

"We need to check Adam out so if you don't mind Katie." Mark said looking at her.

"Not at all Grandpa. Not at all." She said smiling. She then turned to Adam and said,

"I'll see you later."

"Bye." Adam smiled at her.

Katie left Adam's room and walked down to the doctor's lounge to meet her Dad.

"Hi Daddy." She said walking in.

"Katie is everything ok between you and Adam?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Couldn't be better." She said sitting down next to him.

"Katie."

"Yeah Dad." She said leaning on her Dad.

"I'm sorry what happened to Adam. He didn't deserve that. I'm very proud of you for getting help and for staying with him. He is one lucky young man to have a great friend like you." Steve said hugging her.

Katie looked up at her Dad and said, "Thanks Dad. That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me."

"You're welcome. Are we still going away this weekend or do you have plans with Adam?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Daddy I told you we are going away. I'm not going to break my promise to you." Katie said hugging her Dad.


	9. Chapter 9

SATURDAY MORNING – 5AM

"Good morning Daddy." Katie whispered coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Angel girl." He said kissing her.

"So what are we taking with us?" She asked looking in the refrigerator.

"Mom said that we can take the left over chicken salad, hamburgers and minute steaks." Steve said looking over his fishing gear.

"Excellent. Let me get the cooler and I'll pack them." She smiled at her Dad.

Katie packed the cooler and then put everything in the truck. The day before she picked up a new two-piece bathing suit and also a black one piece. She went up to her room to pack her things when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey good looking."

"Adam what are you doing up this early?" Katie asked blushing.

"Isn't this the weekend you and your Dad are going away?" He asked with a hint of depression in his voice.

"Yes it is. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's just that I'm going to miss you." He said.

"I'm going to miss you too." She sighed.

There was a knock on her door.

"Hold on a minute Adam." She put down the phone and walked over and answered her door.

"Katie you ready?"

"I'll be right with you Daddy. I'm just saying good-bye to Adam." She smiled at him.

"Ok." He said shaking his head.

Steve closed her bedroom door and then went into his bedroom to say good-bye to Kit.

"Hey beautiful. You're up." Steve said smiling at Kit.

"Yeah after early this morning who could go back to sleep." She smiled at him.

Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of his biggest hugs. There was on knock on their bedroom door. Steve and Kit moved together to answer their door. Katie laughed when she saw her parents and said,

"When you and Mom are done hugging and kissing can we leave?"

Steve and Kit looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll be right with you." Steve said closing the door.

"I'll be waiting for you in the truck." Katie laughed walking down the hall.

Before Katie went to the truck she went into her sister's room and kissed her gently good-bye. Then Katie went into her brother's room and gently kissed him good-bye. She looked at him sleeping and whispered,

"I'll miss you. See you Sunday night."

MJ opened his eyes and said,

"Miss you too."

Katie walked towards his door and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She turned around and looked over at her brother who was rubbing his chest too and asked,

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes I did." He said looking at her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm fine too. I wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know. It was scary. Think we should tell Mom and Dad?" He asked getting out of bed.

"Nah. If it happens again then we should say something. See you later MJ. I love you." She said walking out of his bedroom.

"Love you too Katie." He said getting back into bed.

She then headed out to the truck.

"I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind." Steve said as Katie got in.

"Nope! Not me." She smiled at him.

Katie buckled up and they took off singing their favorite 'road' song On the Road Again. They reached the cabin in two hours and started to unpack the truck when it started to down pour.

"Well isn't that just dandy." Katie said laughing.

"There goes swimming and fishing." Steve said bringing in the last of the fishing equipment.

Katie went and put on the portable radio that she brought with her. The weather report said rain all weekend.

"OH MAN! There goes our hiking trip." She said looking at her Dad.

"Katie I'm sorry. You want to head home? We still got light left." Steve said looking at her sitting on the couch.

"Heck no! We planned this weekend and I'm not going home." She said looking over at her Dad.

Steve had to laugh at his daughter's statement. Ever since she was a little girl she always spoke her mind on things. Even though he loves Kasey Lynn to death Katie will always remain that special little 'Angel girl' in his heart. It's all because of the fire that occurred down the road in the cabin when she was seven years old. He'll never forget that day as long as he is alive.

"Daddy." Katie said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yes." He said looking at her.

"You ok? You seemed miles away." She said walking over to him.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About what we are going to do here for the next two days while it's raining?"

"That is a good question." She smiled at him.

After Steve said that it stopped raining. Steve and Katie were so happy that they quickly grabbed their stuff and headed down to the lake. Katie made sure to wear her one-piece black bathing suit. While Katie was setting up to relax by the shore Steve went and rented a boat to do some fishing. Katie laid back on her beach chair and fell asleep.

"Katie. Time to get up." Steve said looking at her.

"I wonder how long I've been out?" She asked looking at her Dad.

"Oh I say an hour or so." Steve smiled at her.

She got up and collected all her things. They walked back up to their cabin and put their things away. Katie threw her backpack onto her bed when out came a small black box.

She carefully picked up the box and found a note attached to it. The note read:

"To the most beautiful girl in the world, I want you to have these. They belonged to my Mom and you are the only one that I want to have them. When you wear them I will always be with you. Love you a lot, Adam."

Katie then opened the box and to her surprise she saw two diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. There was a knock on her door. She quickly closed the box and put it back into her backpack.

"Just a minute."

Katie threw on her bathrobe and then let her Dad in.

"Katie how about I make the steaks, potatoes and vegetables?" Steve asked.

"Sounds great Dad." She smiled at him.

After Steve left Katie pulled out the box again and looked at the earrings and necklace. She couldn't believe that Adam gave her his Mother's expensive jewelry.

"You are one unbelievable guy." Katie said to herself with a smile.

She again put away the box and got dressed then went out to help her Dad in the kitchen.

"So did you have fun today?" Steve asked looking at his daughter.

"Huh? Oh yeah Dad I did." She smiled at him.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine Dad. Just getting tired." Katie said setting the table.

After dinner Katie turned in and Steve called Kit.

"Hi Kit."

"Hey Babe! How's it going?"

"Good. It rained when we got here but it cleared up right away."

"How's Katie?"

"She's doing good. She just turned in about five minutes ago."

"Has she spoken to you about Adam?" Kit asked.

"No she hasn't. I'm not going to go there with her. If she wants to talk about it I'll listen." Steve said.

"Good choice." Kit laughed.

Kit and Steve hung up. Steve walked passed Katie's room and noticed her light was on so he lightly knocked on her door. When she didn't answer he quietly walked in and found her sound asleep in bed with a book. He closed the book and put it on her nightstand, kissed her gently on the head and turned off her light.

The next day Steve and Katie got up early and went for their hike. On their way back to their cabin they passed the area where the cabin that Katie was in when she was seven. It brought back the memories. As they reached their cabin Katie walked into her room and sat on her bed and thought back to that day. She hasn't thought about that day since it happened. There was a knock at her door which Katie didn't hear until her Dad knocked louder.

"Come in." She said.

Steve walked in and noticed how upset Katie looked.

"Angel girl you ok?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Did you ever think about the day that I was trapped in that cabin down the road?" She asked looking at him.

"Not since the day it happened." He said looking at her.

"I haven't thought about it since that day either and then when we passed it coming back from our hiking trip today it all came rushing back to me." She said looking at her Dad. Then she said, "I never told you and Mom that I had nightmares about it. The only one that knows about the nightmares is MJ. He stayed with me at night until the nightmares started to lessen."

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry that this has happened. Why didn't you come to us? Mom and I would have helped you or gotten you help." Steve said putting his arm around her.

"I didn't want to bother you and Mom with it." She said looking at him.

"It wouldn't have been a bother Katie. We could have helped." Steve said sounding annoyed.

"I know Dad. I know." Katie said looking at her Dad.

They then left her room and started on dinner. After they were done Katie cleaned up while her Dad put up a small fire in the fireplace. She then joined her Dad on the couch.

"Dad thanks for the great weekend. I'm having fun with you." Katie said hugging her Dad.

"You're welcome. I'm having a great time too." He smiled and hugged her.

Steve watched the fire for a while until he fell asleep on the couch. Katie got up and put a blanket on her Dad and went to bed.

The next day Steve and Katie headed home. When they arrived home she found a message from earlier that day from Liz and played the message.

"Katie its Liz. When you get this message you have to call me."

Katie speed dialed Liz.

"Liz its Katie what's up?"

"You remember Debbie Davis?"

"Yeah I do. How can I forget? She was the one that accused my Dad for molesting her." Katie said with a hint of anger in her voice."

"You'll going to be shocked when you hear this." Liz said.

Katie sat down on her bed to hear what Liz was about to say.

"Do you know Jordan Rivers?"

"Yeah he's known around school as the 'bad' boy. What about him?" Katie asked.

"Well he got Debbie pregnant."

"No way! How did you find this out?" Katie asked in shock.

"Dion over heard Jordan telling Richie Martin in Bob's last night." Liz said.

"Man! I'm sure her mother is flipping out." Katie said.

"Probably." Liz said.

"Liz you and Dion better be careful." Katie said.

"We are Katie. We use protection. Now how was you trip?" Liz asked.

"It was great. But I do have to say that I missed Adam a lot." Katie said.

"Did you call him yet?"

"How could I? I'm talking to you." Katie laughed.

"Then I'll hang and you call him." Liz said.

The girls said good-bye and then Katie called Adam. His phone rang four times and then his machine picked up.

"Adam its Katie. Just letting you know that I'm home." Then she hung up.

She unpacked her stuff and then took a shower. When she got out she heard a familiar voice in MJ's room. She put on her bathrobe and walked over to her brother's bedroom and knocked on the door. MJ opened the door and she saw Adam sitting on her brother's bed. He couldn't believe how cute she looked in her bathrobe.

"Excuse me. I need to get dressed." Katie said looking at Adam embarrassingly.

After she got dressed Adam, MJ and Katie went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. While they were eating the doorbell rang. MJ went and answered the door.

"Katie you looked cute in your robe." Adam said looking at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

He then leaned in and kissed her and that's when Katie felt her heart race. MJ and Patty walked in on them.

"Excuse us." Patty said looking at her best friend.

Katie and Adam stopped kissing and looked over at Patty and MJ. Patty sat next to her best friend while MJ grabbed her something to drink.

"So is he a good kisser?" Patty whispered in Katie's ear.

Katie looked over at Patty and said, "Oh yeah!"

The girls sat there and laughed. Katie can tell Patty anything without worrying.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked looking at the girls.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Patty said looking at Katie then at Adam.

"Knowing my sister and Patty it's probably about us." MJ said looking over at the girls.

"I see." Adam said looking at Katie.

The four went into the den to watch a movie. When Katie and Patty found out what type of movie they were going to watch the girls got up to leave the den.

"Katie where are you going?" Adam asked as he saw the girls get up.

"Patty and I are going to the kitchen to talk." Katie said looking at him.

"Are you coming back?" Adam asked walking over to her.

Katie looked over at the TV screen and then back at Adam and said, "No I've seen this movie before."

"Katie! Come on! Our tea is getting cold!" Patty called from the kitchen.

"I have to go. Tea getting cold." Katie said looking at Adam.

"Ok sure." He said looking at her.

Adam went back into the den with MJ while Katie went into the kitchen with Patty. MJ looked over at Adam and said,

"Don't worry about it. Katie and Patty are just talking about us."

"MJ what does your sister think of me?" Adam asked looking at MJ.

"Katie really likes you a lot. Just do me two favors."

"Anything." Adam said.

"Don't hurt her and don't pressure her into having sex." MJ said looking over at Adam.

"I have no intensions of hurting her or having sex with her." Adam said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen….

"So spill Katie." Patty said as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"What?" Katie said pouring milk into her tea.

"About Adam. What do you think of him?" Patty asked looking over at her best friend.

"What do I think about him? He's cute. Sexy. And most of all he's an awesome kisser." Katie blushed.

"What does your parents think of him?" Patty asked.

"They like him a lot. Especially Dad. Which is a first for him." Katie laughed.

"Dad's can be funny that way. My Dad really likes MJ a lot. I know my Mom would just love him." Patty smiled.

"Patty I think your Mom would have adopted MJ." Katie laughed.

"Yeah I think she would've." Patty also laughed.

"Did Liz tell you about Debbie Davis?" Katie asked.

"No. Liz and I are not speaking right now." Patty said sadly.

"Why? What happened?"

"I went off on her because she was pressuring me into having sex with your brother." Patty said embarrassingly.

"You know I hate that she's like this. I told her she better be careful. Debbie Davis is pregnant." Katie said.

"Seriously!" Patty said with shock in her voice.

"Seriously. Jordan Rivers is the father."

"Liz told you this?"

"Liz said that Dion over heard Jordan tell Richie Martin at Bob's."

"Wow! That's pretty scary. Having a baby so young. Is he going to help support the kid?" Patty asked.

"I don't know." Katie said.

Patty and Katie then became very quiet.

"Hi girls." Kit said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Sloan." Patty said looking over at Kit.

"Katie you ok?" Kit asked walking over to her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

Kit looked at Katie then at Patty.

"We just heard some disturbing news Mrs. Sloan." Patty said looking at Kit.

"What?" Kit said sitting down.

"Mom do you remember Debbie Davis?" Katie said looking over at her Mom.

"Do I! How can I forget her?" Kit said angrily. "What about her?"

"She's pregnant." Katie said looking down at her tea.

"Oh my! Who's the father?" Kit asked.

"Jordan Rivers." Patty said.

"How can two people be so stupid?" Katie said angrily.

"Carelessness Katie. Complete carelessness." Kit said looking at the two girls.

"I know one thing for sure I'm waiting until my wedding night." Patty said.

"Me too." Katie said.

"That's a good plan girls." Kit smiled at them and then left them alone.

Katie looked over at Patty and said, "I wish Liz would've waited."

"Me too." Patty said looking at Katie.

The girls then got up and went to Katie's room. They sat on Katie's bed.

"Patty do you still get urges?" Katie asked looking at her.

"Not as much as I used to. How about you?"

"Yeah I do. Every time Adam holds me." Katie said looking over at Patty.

"How did you calm them?" Katie asked.

"I kept telling myself that I don't want to ruin my life and the longer I wait the better it's going to be the night of my wedding." Patty said smiling at her best friend.

"That sounds smart." Katie said hugging her best friend.

Patty looked over at Katie and asked,

"What's the one thing that Adam does that drives you crazy in a good way?"

Katie sat there for a while and was about to say something when she felt her brother's presence outside her room. She didn't want to alarm Patty that the guys were spying on them. Then Katie said,

"The way he looks at me. Now you."

"The way MJ holds me." Patty smiled.

After Patty got finished saying that Kasey Lynn came in.

"Hey Kasey Lynn." Katie signed.

"Hi. Did you know you had spies?" Kasey Lynn signed.

"Yes." Katie signed.

"What do you mean?" Patty signed.

"The guys were at the door listening to us." Katie said looking over at Patty.

"They heard us?" Patty questioned.

"Yes. But who cares? Like they don't talk about us." Katie laughed.

"How did you know they were there and why didn't you tell me?" Patty asked.

"It's a twin thing Patty. I can always tell when my brother is around."

"How about we pay them a little visit?" Patty laughed.

"You read my mind."

Katie and Patty quietly walked down the hall to MJ's room and listened at the door.

"I told you they would be talking about us. They always do." MJ said looking over at Adam.

"You're right." Adam said getting up and walking over to MJ's door to leave.

"Let's go!" Katie said grabbing Patty by the arm and quickly going down the hall back to her room.

Adam opened up MJ's door and caught a glimpse of the girls' running back into Katie's room. He looked over at MJ and said,

"They were here."

"Yeah I know." MJ said looking up from his magazine.

"How did you know? Your door was closed." Adam said looking at MJ.

MJ looked over at Adam and said, "I can always tell when Katie's around. It's a twin thing."

"Really? I've heard about that. I never knew that it was real." Adam said looking at MJ.

"Katie that was so close!" Patty said looking at her.

Katie just smiled. There was a knock on her door. Katie got up and answered it. Outside of her door stood Adam and MJ.

"Can we help you?" Katie asked staring at Adam.

"How about we all go and get some ice cream down at the corner?" MJ asked looking at Patty.

"That sounds great. We'll meet you both downstairs." Katie said.

Katie closed the door turned and smiled at Patty and said,

"Cool!"

The girls laughed. They grabbed their purses and went down to meet the boys.

"Let's go." MJ said holding open the door for his sister and Patty.

"MJ did you?" He cut off Katie.

"Yes I did tell Mom and Dad and they said to bring them back Rocky Road." MJ smiled at his sister.

"Don't forget…" Again she was cut off.

"Chocolate fudge swirl for Kasey Lynn. I know what my little sister wants." He laughed.

"You two are unbelievable." Adam said looking between them.

"They are." Patty said.

Katie sat in the front seat with Adam. Patty and MJ sat in the back. When they pulled up to the ice cream shop Adam looked into his rear view mirror and saw MJ and Patty kissing, so Adam leaned over and started to kiss Katie. After about fifteen minutes of the four kissing they got out to get their ice cream.

"Jesus Christ! I thought you had a sauna in your car." Liz said laughing when she looked at Adams windows.

"Oh shut up Liz!" Patty said looking at her.

"So where's Dion?" Katie asked looking at her.

"He's inside getting me ice cream." Liz smiled at them.

"Katie, MJ and I are going in what flavor do you want?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Cookie dough ice cream." She smiled at him.

Adam then walked inside while the three girls sat outside and talked.

"So Katie do you think you and Adam have a future together?" Liz asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked looking at her.

"Do you think you two would get married?" Liz asked.

"Gee Liz I don't know. We're just going to take it one day at a time." Katie said.

"How about you Patty?" Liz asked.

"It never came up." Patty said getting uncomfortable.

"What about you Liz? Have you and Dion talked about getting married?" Katie asked.

"No but if he asked me I would." Liz said smiling.

"You mean to tell us that you are seriously in love with him?" Katie asked looking at Liz.

Liz was quiet for a while and then said, "Yeah I am. I can honestly say I am in love with him."

"How does Dion feel about you?" Patty asked looking over at her cousin.

"I guess the same."

"What do you mean you guess?" Katie asked.

"We never talked about it with each other." Liz said looking away.

Meanwhile In The Ice Cream Shop….

"So MJ what is your feelings about Patty?" Dion asked as they waited to be served on.

MJ was quiet for a while and then said, "I'm in love with her."

"Would you marry her?" Dion asked.

"Yeah I think I would. What about you and Liz?" MJ asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me right after high school. I hope she says yes." Dion said walking up to the counter and placing his and Liz's order.

After the guys got the orders Adam asked, "Right after high school? You're not going to wait?"

"Nope. I don't want to loose Liz. She's the best. What about you and Katie?" Dion asked.

"I don't know yet. We just started dating. We might like each other for a week and not the next. I don't want to jinx us." Adam said as they walked out.

After everyone finished their ice cream they all went their separate ways. Adam drove everyone back home. MJ and Patty got out and went inside while Adam and Katie sat outside on the porch to talk.

"Adam is everything ok?" Katie asked looking at him.

"Yes everything is ok. Just thinking." He smiled at her.

"Can I ask about what?"

"Just thinking about what my Mom and Dad would say about you." Adam said putting his arm around Katie.

"I see." Katie said putting her head on his shoulder.

They sat outside for a while until it was time to eat dinner. Katie was so in love with Adam. She never felt like this when she was dating Brad. Adam then got up kissed Katie good-bye and then left. There were a lot of feelings that Katie was experiencing that she never had before.

"Katie are you ok?" Kit asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh? Sure Mom." Katie said.

After dinner Katie was helping her Mom and Patty clean up when Kit asked,

"Katie are sure you're feeling ok? You didn't eat much."

"I'm fine Mom. We went out for ice cream earlier and I guess I was full from it." Katie said putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Kit went back out to the dining room and Patty said,

"You are so not here. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Patty. I'm so in love with Adam. I just can't help but think about him." Katie said looking at her best friend.

"I know exactly what you mean. I think about MJ all the time." Patty went to continue when Kit walked in.

"Mom, Patty and I are going upstairs. Is that ok?" Katie asked looking at her Mom.

"Sure." Kit smiled at her.

The girls went upstairs to talk some more. Kit sat down at the kitchen table.

"Honey are you ok?" Steve asked coming in.

"Just tired." She smiled at him.

"Why don't we turn in? It's getting late." He said helping her up.

"Ok."

He noticed that she didn't look like herself. She looked very run down. Steve picked up the phone and called Dr. Spencer's number. The answering service advised Steve that Dr. Spencer was away and her associate will call him back. The phone then rang. Steve told Dr. Spencer's associate what was wrong with Kit. Her associate advised Steve to bring Kit in, in the morning and she'll run tests on her.

The next day Steve and Kit went to see Dr. Amelia Lucas.

"Hi Kit."

"Hi." Kit said sitting down.

"So what seems to be the problem Kit?" Dr. Lucas asked.

"Kit is not herself." Steve said.

"Right Mr. Sloan. But let's hear it from her shall we." Dr. Lucas said looking at him with annoyed look.

"I've been feeling very tired lately. Run down." Kit said.

"I see." Dr. Lucas said looking through Kit's file.

"I'm going to do some blood tests to see what's up. Follow me please Kit."

Kit and Steve got up and followed Dr. Lucas. Dr. Lucas advised Steve to wait in her office for Kit.

"I would like to be with my wife if you don't mind."

"I do mind Mr. Sloan." Dr. Lucas said looking at him.

Kit told Steve she'd be fine. So Steve waited for her. When Kit and the doctor came out the doctor said,

"I'll call you when the results come back. So until then you go home and rest."

Steve and Kit drove back home to wait for the results. Kit went up to her room to rest while Steve went and prepared lunch for her. The phone rang. Steve answered it.

"Hello."

"Hello this is Dr. Lucas. Is Kit Sloan there?"

"Yes. Do you have the results of her blood work?" Steve asked.

"Yes but I would like to speak to Kit." Dr. Lucas said coldly to Steve.

Steve was starting to get annoyed with the way the doctor was treating him. She was nothing like Dr. Spencer. Warm and caring. Steve put the doctor on hold and went upstairs and told Kit that Dr. Lucas was on the phone. Kit picked up the phone while Steve sat with her. She spoke to the doctor. When she hung up Kit looked at Steve and started to cry.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"The cancer came back." She said looking at him.

Steve's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." He cried holding her.

"Steve I don't want to die. I want to be with you forever. Please tell me this is a bad dream and I will wake up." Kit said crying.

"Shhh Kit it's ok. We'll fight this like we fought it before. I promise you." Steve said kissing the top of her head.

Kit fell asleep in Steve's arms. He gently laid her down on the bed. He sat there looking at her sleeping. Then he heard the kids laughing downstairs. He looked at the clock and noticing that they just arrived home from school.

"How do I tell them?" He asked himself.

Steve got up and went downstairs to greet his kids. He composed himself and then went into the kitchen. Katie and MJ looked up and saw their Dad standing there looking at them.

"Hey Dad. Where's Mom?" MJ asked looking at his Dad.

"She's upstairs sleeping. Now please go do your homework and I'll start on dinner."

"Is she ok?" Katie asked.

"Yes. She's fine. She just needs her rest."

Katie sensed that her Dad was very tense. MJ and Kasey Lynn went up to their rooms while Katie stayed in the kitchen with her Dad.

"Daddy please tell me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He snapped at her.

"I can tell. You seem tense." She said looking at him.

"There is nothing wrong. Just go up to your room until I call you for dinner." He snapped at her again.

Katie left the kitchen with her stuff. She heard her Dad slamming the cabinet doors and cursing. She quickly went upstairs to MJ's room.

"MJ I need to talk to you." Katie said entering his room.

"What is it?" He asked looking at her.

"There's something wrong with Dad. He's down in the kitchen slamming the cabinet doors and cursing." Katie said looking at her brother.

"God Damn it!" Steve said slamming the cabinet door.

Steve then let out a scream that rocked the house. Katie and MJ looked at each other and ran out of MJ's room and down the stairs. When they arrived at the door of the kitchen they heard glass breaking and Steve screaming. They were too scared to walk in.

"Go upstairs. I'll talk to him." Kit said walking up behind the twins.

MJ and Katie went back upstairs while Kit went into the kitchen.

"Steve. Please stop." Kit said to him.

"This is not supposed to happen! Why is this happening?" Steve said throwing a glass against the wall.

"Babe. Please calm down." Kit said walking over to him.

Steve picked up another glass and went to throw it when Kit stopped him. He then looked at her and fell to his knees crying uncontrollably. Kit knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Please don't cry Steve. You have to be strong for us and the kids."

"Damn it Kit! This is not supposed to happen to you! Don't you understand that you are my life, my world? I can't loose you. How the hell am I going to live without you? I can't go through this again! I lost my mother with this and now you!" He said crying. Steve turned from her and walked towards the wall, punching it heavily, Kit followed him, taking his hand kissing it gently.

"Steve we are going to beat this again. We did it once before we can do it again." She said holding him.

"What happens if we don't? Everything that I live for will be a waist. I can't live without you by my side."

"Steve that is not true. You have the kids to help you through this. Your Dad is here. Your friends will help." Kit said looking into his blue eyes.

"It's not the same Kit. You and I were supposed to grow old together." He said crying.

"Oh Steve." Kit then started to cry.

While their parents were talking Katie and MJ were up in MJ's room talking.

"MJ you don't suppose…" MJ cut her off saying,

"Oh God Katie I hope not."

Katie looked at her brother and said,

"Screw this crap! I'm going downstairs."

Katie and MJ went downstairs and heard their parents talking. They grabbed each other's hand, took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Everyone just looked at each other without saying a word. Then Katie broke the silence and asked,

"Mom what's going on?"

Kit and Steve sat down at the kitchen table with the children and told them what happened. MJ looked at his Mom and said crying,

"This is not fair!"

Katie just sat there in a daze and then said,

"I have to go and tell Kasey Lynn. She needs to know. My little sister needs to know. Please excuse me. My little sister needs to know."

"Katie I'll go with you." MJ said getting up.

Katie and MJ got up and went upstairs to Kasey Lynn's room. When they walked into Kasey Lynn's room they found her sitting on her bed reading a book. Kasey Lynn then looked up and signed to them. Katie and MJ told her what was going on. Kasey Lynn just looked at them and couldn't believe what she was reading. She then ran out of her room and down the stairs and into the kitchen to be with her Mom.

"Mommy! Please tell me this isn't so! Please tell me that Katie and MJ are wrong." Kasey Lynn signed while crying.

"This is what Dr. Lucas told us." Steve said signing to her.

"Dr. Lucas? Who's this Dr. Lucas? What did Dr. Spencer say?" Kasey Lynn signed.

"Dr. Lucas is covering for Dr. Spencer while Dr. Spencer is away." Kit signed to her.

"Mommy you need to contact Dr. Spencer! You need to contact her now!" Kasey Lynn signed.

"Sweetheart there is nothing Dr. Spencer can do except tell me the same thing." Kit said.

"NO! I don't believe it! I don't believe it one bit!" Kasey Lynn signed as fast as she could, trying to make her Mom understand her frustration.

Kasey Lynn then ran out of the kitchen and up to her room. Locking herself in her room she paced back and forth realizing that she had Dr. Spencer's e-mail address. Kasey Lynn signed onto her computer and sent and urgent e-mail to her. Sometime later when Kasey Lynn checked her e-mail she found one waiting for her from Dr Spencer, she read it and sent a reply back telling her that she wanted her to see her mother in the morning and she wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer.

The next day which was a Saturday, Dr. Spencer phone Kit and told her she wanted to see her and her family in her office.

"I don't understand? Why?" Kit asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you and your family. This is a best time to do it." Dr. Spencer said.

"Ok. We'll be there by 10am." Kit said.

Kit hung up, looked at the clock and saw it was 8am. She went upstairs to wake up Steve.

"Babe."

"Hmm."

"Dr. Spencer just called and wants to see all of us in her office today." Kit said sitting on his side of the bed.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at her and asked,

"Is there a problem?"

"All she said was that she wanted to talk to all of us." Kit said getting nervous.

"Ok. Don't panic. It might be nothing. You take a shower while I get the kids up." He said getting out of bed.

By the time Kit was done with her shower the kids were up, dressed and eating their breakfast. Steve then went up to take his shower. When everything was done they all left to go see Dr. Spencer in her office.

"Good morning everyone." Dr. Spencer said as Kit, Steve and the kids walked in.

"Hi." They all said sitting down in her office.

"Katie can you sign please."

"Sure Dr. Spencer."

"The reason why you were all asked to come down here is because I received a very distressing e-mail last night." Dr. Spencer said looking over at Kasey Lynn.

Dr. Spencer looked over Dr. Lucas' notes and noticed that the page that was in Kit's folder didn't belong to Kit. It belonged to another patient. She looked towards Kit and asked her if she could redo the tests again for her. When Kit agreed, Dr. Spencer and Kit went into the exam room to redo the tests. After they were done Kit went back out to Dr. Spencer's office to wait with Steve and the kids.

Dr. Spencer came out and sat down and said,

"Ok. Unfortunately Dr. Lucas has caused you all a great deal of pain. She, shall we say is not very studious with her notes as I would have preferred her to be and in fact made the mistake of putting someone else's information into Kit's file. Kit your cancer did not come back."

Before Dr. Spencer could finish everyone cheered, cried and hugged each other.

"Ok folks settle down. I'm not finished here. Kit the test results on the other hand did show that you are two months pregnant."

Everyone just looked over at Dr. Spencer in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Kit asked with a nervous laugh.

"No Kit, I'm not." Dr. Spencer smiled at her.

Kit looked over at Steve and said laughingly,

"Here we go again."

THE END

18


End file.
